Third Eye
by arcticariesfox
Summary: A being known as the Third Eye has been protected by the Saisho Clan since the beginning. Aiko, a young girl of the Saisho clan is now the host of the Third Eye but has kept her sanity. This is a first for both the Third Eye, and the Clan. Aiko is now in danger. For her safety, she and a companion leave the clan and go to Suna. There, she can be protected by the new Kazekage.
1. The Third Eye: Light History

**Hello everyone. My name is Aries. I hope you like the story. I have been working on it for a _long_ time. Today I posted all the chapters I have had done and on Wattpad. If you would like to follow me there, please do. I post there first. My username there is ArcticAriesFox as well. **

**So the first two parts of the story are short and are just some basic information on some of the stuff I created for this world. You can read them, and I do recommend it, but you don't have to of course.**

 **Please feel free to leave me comments. I appreciate constructive criticism. I also appreciate ideas. I do not promise they will always be used, but sometimes it does help me overcome writers block. Plus it is just fun to share ideas.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy.**

 **-Aries**

* * *

A being that takes the form as a transparent, white owl. The blue eyes see all possibilities and know all of the past.  
There is a selected clan, a clan so old that it can be traced back to the earliest recorded times. This clan protects the Third Eye, and always has a host ready for it.

Unfortunately, the host of the Third Eye sacrifices their sanity. Hallucinations and intensified dreams cause great confusion for the host. It becomes difficult for the host to separate their reality from the triggered visions and dreams.  
The clan protects the host. They are treated carefully and are much adored for their sacrifice. However, they are kept locked away in order to keep them from harming themselves and others.

The host does not usually have many enemies. With the loss of their sanity, they become entirely useless as a weapon. If the Third Eye were to be extracted, the host would die, however the being would be unable to be contained. Ultimately it would find its way back to the clan and be placed into a new host.

It is unclear as to why the Third Eye desires a host. Some theorize that it simply desires companionship. Others believe that it desires a compatible companion in order to get into positions of power in the ninja world. More positive theories insist that the being is searching for a compatible host so that it may relay information that may be recorded. They believe that the Third Eye is simply looking for a scribe of sorts.

Regardless, the known facts are that the Third Eye never abandons its host. It stays with them until their death. It is unknown what the beings ultimate goals are but the clan, the Saisho Clan protects it, and always has a host ready for it.


	2. The Saisho Clan: Light History

They are one of the earliest known clans and they take pride in protecting the Third Eye. They are located in between the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire and are very capable of protecting themselves. Their skills are based around darkness manipulation. All members, from birth possess night vision and one of the earliest learned ability is fear vision. Fear vision allows the user to strike paralyzing fear into their enemy. The most skilled ninja of the Saisho clan can learn to manipulate the shadows in a way that can cut off all five of the victims senses and if held in this state to long, the victim will die.

The Saisho Clan members can utilize the shadows in many ways and can even use them to possess an enemy and make them do the casters bidding.

The clan is fairly large and they do not belong to any major nation. They have built their own village and those that have tried to infiltrate have met a terrifying death. The clan does not have any desire to attack others and do not involve themselves in the quarrels between other nations. They maintain a peace treaty between all.

They have no Kage but they have an elected council that is in charge of the village. Their laws are very strict and can have harsh punishments if broken. They have the typical no stealing, no killing type laws, but they have another major law. In order to keep the Saisho blood 'clean,' there are no marriages to take place between a clan member, and an outsider. Any children born with unclean blood will be terminated and any person who marries or has a child with an outsider will be terminated.

To many it is unclear why this law is so heavily enforced, but it has been since the earliest times of the clans existence. Some say it is to ensure that the clan will never die out.

People have tried to escape the law but so far, all members that have broken this law have been killed and all children that are not of pure Saisho blood have been killed. There have even been instances where a child was born of unclean blood, and grown up and married within the clan and had children. They were found to be unclean and they and their children were killed. Even children that have the Saisho clan abilities but technically are unclean, are killed. It is harsh, but the clan council has refused to change the law.

Overall, the clan is happy and fair. They produce powerful ninja and politically have no major problems. Most members are happy and kind and they welcome visitors. They even take on missions and participate in the chunin exams. It is almost as if they are their own small nation.


	3. 1 The Strange Child

"The girl, how is she?" The councilman Ame asked. He was an old man with straight long white hair. He, like all the other council members, wore a long black hooded robe with a white sash and trim.  
The medical ninja in charge of the young girls care was called Rin. She had long braided blonde hair and onyx eyes. Right now she was dressed in a friendly light blue kimono that was decorated with light pink blossoms. She took care to dress kindly for the four year old girl in her care. Scaring her could cause many problems.  
"Aiko is doing exceptionally well." Rin smiled as she watched Aiko color. "There have been no negative side effects yet."  
Rin had been taking care of Aiko since she was an infant and the Third Eye was placed. Typically by now, the host would be showing signs of the Third Eyes presence. So far, the only sign Aiko had shown was her predictions of people coming and the weather. She had even predicted the councilmen would be visiting unexpectedly.  
"How strange... This could prove to be a problem..." The councilman stated.

Rin looked at him confused. "I'm sorry sir, I'm not quite sure I understand. I thought this would be good news." Rin lowered her voice. "There is no reason to have to hide her away, and she could be helpful in the future for the clan."

"Yes, however, if word spreads, and it will, that she is a capable young lady, there is reason for her to be targeted."

Rin lowered her head sadly. "So what will we do?"

"Nothing at the moment. It is still early. Things could change. Try not to worry. The council and I will figure out what to do." The councilman smiled.

"Miss Rin!" A small voice said followed by a light tug on her kimono. Rin looked down to see Aiko's ghost purple eyes looking innocently back at her. Her long wavy black hair had been braided by Rin herself because Aiko wanted to be just like her.

"What is it Aiko?" Rin smiled.  
"I drew you a picture!" Aiko said cheerfully and lifted up the picture she had drawn. It was a childishly drawn picture of Aiko and Rin together outside in the sun.

Rin grinned happily. "Thank you so much Aiko. It is a very beautiful drawing!"

Aiko laughed happily and then looked at the councilman. "Hi mister! Do you want a picture too?"

The councilman laughed. "No no. That's quite alright my dear."

"Okay." Aiko smiled and then turned to go back and color. "Be careful on your way to the council building!" Aiko sat down and began coloring again.

"Thank you Aiko." The councilman said and then looked to Rin. "Take care and let us know if anything changes."

"Thank you sir and I will." Rin replied politely and lowered her head respectfully.  
With that, the councilman left and it was just Rin and Aiko again. Rin lived alone except for Aiko but she didn't mind the girl being around. Aiko was very well behaved and didn't get into things like most toddlers. Rin wondered if Aiko saw dangers and therefore knew better. Or maybe she saw how Rin herself would react and didn't want to upset her.  
Regardless, Rin was happy to have Aiko around. Things were happy. Aiko was happy. Right now, Rin felt hopeful for Aiko's future. Her sanity was fully intact and for some reason, Rin knew it would stay that way. This child would have a future outside of a locked cage.


	4. 2 Sudden Changes

It had been a little over eighteen years since Aiko had come to live with the Saisho Clan. She was nineteen now and although she was not originally from within the village, she was happy. Rin was very kind to her and although some of the villagers were extremely weary of her, most were nothing but nice. Aiko was not a secret. Everyone in the village knew who she was and that she hosted the Third Eye.

Life was good. Aiko felt safe and was thankful for her freedoms. Now that she was older she understood that she was very lucky to be aware of herself at all. No one that had hosted the Third Eye previously had ever been able to maintain their sanity.

The only problem that Aiko felt she could call a problem, was her lack of knowledge about her biological family. She had asked Rin about the subject a few times but Rin always claimed to have no knowledge of those details. It was disappointing but Aiko felt guilty if she pressed to hard.

Even without that information, Aiko still remained happy and kind. She spent her time working in the herb garden for Rin and making medicines for the hospital. When she wasn't working, Aiko enjoyed painting. It was a good outlet and could be time consuming.

Because of the laws in the Clan, Aiko was careful about getting to close to anyone. She was an outsider. She could not ever marry or conceive with someone from the Clan. She would likely be unharmed. Not only was she not from within the Clan, but she hosted the Third Eye. However, her lover and their children would be at great risk. It was a risk that Aiko refused to take. Her hobbies kept her from being tempted at all.

Aiko had just retuned home from filling the last medication orders that she had. The house was empty. Rin frequently worked late. She was able to now that Aiko was grown. Rin enjoyed her work and was very good at it. She trained Aiko in gardening, alchemy, health, and anatomy. Aiko was happy for the instruction and knowledge.

She slipped off her black sandals and headed into the kitchen. She began preparing herself some jasmine tea and a seared piece of salmon. She made extra food for Rin and then carefully stored it so it would remain good for her when she got home. Aiko was happy to cook for Rin. She felt it was the least she could do. Rin had done so much for her for so long now.

After eating, Aiko headed to bathe and then went to her room. Rin had a nice house that was very open. The space was rectangular. There were nice sliding doors that were centered at the front and back of the house. On the left side was Rin's room. She had her own private bath. The center was a modest kitchen and an open dining and sitting area. There was also a second bathroom. On the far right was Aiko's room. It wasn't as big as Rin's but it was big enough for her to have her bed roll and a work table. She had plenty of storage for all of her canvases and paints and still felt like she had plenty of room to work with.

She sat down at her table and looked down at a work in progress. She had began this painting in watercolor. It was depicting a young man. He looked a bit older than her but not by much. His eyes were intense and turquoise colored. His skin was pale and white but looked healthy. He looked more like he had color than she did. It was like he had been lightly kissed by the sun. His hair was short and messy. He had auburn colored hair that looked more red than brown. The most unique trait he had was the kanji in red that was on the left side of his forehead.

In the picture the man looked serious and yet very calm and unshakable. She had no idea who he was. She had just been seeing him in her dreams and finally decided to paint him.

Aiko gently touched the picture. Somehow, the man seemed important. In her dreams, he was always shielding her from something. He always used his own body as a defense and yet he was never hurt. He never spoke either. He was always focused on protecting her from whatever he was protecting her from. She still couldn't figure out what it was.

Secretly, Aiko had been looking for the strange man. She found herself frequently scanning faces in the village expecting to see his. She had yet to though. He was still a mystery and most likely he was just a dream.

The sound of the front door sliding closed caught Aiko's attention. She quickly jumped up and headed out to greet Rin. She slowed her pace when she noticed that Rin was not alone. Councilman Ame stepped in behind her followed by another younger man. The younger man looked quite intimidating. He had shoulder length, layered, messy black hair. His eyes were a cold icy blue. His features were very defined and he was in good shape. He was not gigantic, but still very healthy and fit. His already pale skin looked ghostly against his all black outfit. He wore a long sleeved turtle neck that was snug against him. His pants were baggy and he had two pouches tied around his right thigh. On his back he carried two katanas in black sheaths.

Aiko could not deny that the man was attractive in a dark intimidating kind of way. She quickly lowered her head to Councilman Ame. "Good evening Councilman." Aiko said politely.

"Come now child, there is no need for all the formality. It is nice to see you." Ame replied with a smile. Aiko could not help but smile back. Her eyes drifted then to the second man. Ame caught her gaze. "Ah, this is Yasuo. Yasuo, this is Aiko."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Aiko bowed politely with a smile. Yasuo responded only by lowering his head slightly in acknowledgment. She got the feeling that he did not intend any disrespect but that he was simply a quiet person. That was okay with her. He certainly did not appear to be uncomfortable.

"Please come inside and make yourselves comfortable." Rin finally said with a halfhearted smile. She glanced briefly at Aiko before heading to the dining table. Aiko became weary. She could feel that something was about to happen.

After everyone was sitting down, Councilman Ame began to speak. "Thank you for responding to me so quickly Rin."

"Of course." She didn't have much of a choice. "What business do you have for me?" She asked curiously.

Ame frowned. He knew the next part was going to be difficult for Rin. "I am afraid that it is time for Aiko to be relocated."

"What? Why?" Rin demanded immediately. Any previous kindness to her tone was gone.

"Mamoru." Ame said to Rin in a calm, serious tone. Rin's expression changed. Aiko was confused.

"Who is that?" Aiko asked. Rin looked down at the table appearing to try and avoid Aiko's gaze. Ame closed his eyes and then looked towards her.

"Aiko, Mamoru is your father." Ame explained.

"I don't understand. Why is he an issue?" Aiko had gathered that Mamoru was the reason for her needing to be relocated. Yasuo narrowed his eyes at her in a way that conveyed confusion but he remained silent.

"Your mother's name was Yuka Hojo. The Third Eye came to your mother as soon as she conceived and told her of you and your uses and and how much you were needed. Yuka was a kind woman and was happy to be able to help the being. She was instructed to go without telling anyone where or why. The Third Eye lead your mother safely here. She later had you and sadly passed during the birth." Ame paused for a moment, seeming sad remembering Yuka's fate. "Mamoru did not find out about you until your grandmother was notified of her passing. He was outraged. He has tried to find you for a long time, but without the help of the Third Eye, or someone from the Saisho Clan, he had been unsuccessful."

"I still don't understand. Why can't I just meet him? Is that not what he wants? That doesn't seem so bad..." Aiko said confused and sad. She felt sorry for Mamoru. How awful it must feel to lose your lover and never know your own child.

"Aiko, Yuka did not want Mamoru to be in your life if she could help it." Rin began. "Mamoru is a very dangerous person. He was a part of groups like the Akatsuki that killed a lot of people."

"Your mother did not realize what kind of person Mamoru truly was until after her first encounter with the Third Eye." Ame added.

"I see." Aiko said quietly. Yasuo's eyes softened slightly. She looked defeated. Was she trying to find a reason to be able to stay? Why would she want to stay here?

"Where is Aiko being relocated? I can gather my things and-" Rin was cut off by Ame raising a hand to her. She stopped talking.

"You will not be joining her Rin. You are needed here. " Ame began. "Yasuo is the only one who knows where they will be going. Excluding of course whoever he contacted. We will not know their location for their safety and ours."

"So what? I will never get to see her again?" Rin began angrily. "I have raised her! I deserve to know where she will be so I can be able to check on her."

"Aiko can always write you. As long as she does not disclose her location." Ame said calmly.

Rin began to protest more but Aiko gently placed a hand over hers. Rin looked at her. She looked deep into Aiko's eyes. They looked sad but she smiled to be reassuring. This felt right. It was terrifying not knowing what was going to happen now. How much would her life change? Would everyone be safe? With all the fears, Aiko knew she had to go.


	5. 3 Journey

Aiko was told to be ready the following morning at sunrise and she was. Rin was up too and trying to keep a smile on her face. She kept trying to remember that everything would be okay. She could put all of her own selfish needs aside to make sure that Aiko would be safe from Mamoru. It was all that Yuka had wanted. Yuka had loved Mamoru with all of her heart. She had even still given Aiko his family name because of that love.

She looked over Aiko as she brought her bag out into the living area. She looked uncertain and tired. Rin approached her and had her set her bag down. Then she placed her hands on Aiko's shoulders. "Everything will be okay." Rin assured gently. "You felt that before right? That this was the path you need to take now?"

Aiko nodded. "Yes. I'm not sure why, but I feel very strongly that I need to do this."

"Many say to follow your instincts." Rin said with a smile. Aiko smiled back. A gentle knock at the door interrupted them. Rin sighed and answered the door. It was Yasuo. He looked calm and alert.

For the first time he spoke. "Are you ready Aiko?" His voice was quiet and dark but there was a gentleness to it.

"Yes." She nodded a bit sadly and picked up her bag. She hugged Rin and then followed Yasuo out of the village.

Aiko followed Yasuo in silence for several hours. She was getting tired but he still seemed full of energy. On top of that, she was undeniably bored. She had tried to be entertained by enjoying the scenery of their surroundings but eventually, everything just started to look the same. She let out a weary sigh.

Yasuo heard Aiko's quiet sigh and looked back to see her. She looked exhausted. He stopped walking and turned to her and she walked right into him. She jumped and then looked up at him blushing before quickly stepping a foot or two back. "I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention."

"You are tired. We should stop and rest for a short bit." Yasuo said plainly. There was no indication of whether he really cared one way or the other. Aiko simply followed him to a spot a little ways off the road to make a camp.

He built a small fire to heat some water on for some tea and then he grabbed some food from his bag. He had packed several rice balls. He offered one to Aiko who gladly took it. She hadn't eaten yet today. "Thank you Yasuo." She said gently with a smile. He looked at her plainly but she saw a tiny hint of surprise. Or perhaps it was curiosity.

In truth, it was both. He was not used to receiving appreciation for anything. Given her current situation, he figured she would not be in the best mood. If she was feeling anger or frustration, she did not show it. She was polite and kind. It was interesting and refreshing for Yasuo.

After a little bit of resting, Yasuo packed up everything and they began walking once more. At first it was quiet, but eventually, Aiko decided that she wanted to try and learn about her travelling companion.

"So... Are you from the Saisho Clan?" Aiko asked curiously.

"Yes." Yasuo said calmly. He didn't look at Aiko. He simply kept his gaze ahead of him.

"Do you have any family?" Aiko said hoping to get him talking a bit more.

"No."

Aiko frowned sadly and dropped her gaze to the ground. Yasuo was proving to be a very difficult person to get to know. "Listen," She began without looking at him. "I am sorry if you feel like you are stuck with me. This situation is far from ideal, but I think we should make the best of it."

Yasuo looked over at her finally. He looked serious and yet stoic too. "You feel that getting to know me makes this situation easier?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do." Aiko looked up at him and smiled hopefully. "And you can ask me questions too! I will gladly answer what I can."

Yasuo couldn't help but give a slight smile. He liked her. Her presence made him feel something. It was strange and new, but he liked it. It was warm. Suddenly he was feeling like his duty was not so bad. He didn't feel trapped and if he was, he was okay with it.

The pair walked in silence until nightfall. Aiko decided not to push Yasuo to hard. They had plenty of time to get to know one another. He was surprised by her silence but he did not really mind it. It was peaceful.

After setting up camp, they ate supper. While they ate, Aiko realized, she did not know where they were heading. "Where are we going?" She asked.

Yasuo took a drink of his tea before answering. "Sunagakure."

"What?" Aiko asked surprised. "Why there? It is in the desert! That has to be the most miserable place to live!"

"It is the safest place. There Kage is very strong and has very powerful defensive abilities. You will be well protected." Yasuo explained and then took a bite of his rice.

Aiko was still disappointed but did not push the issue. Yasuo probably knew best what would keep her safe. If he thought Suna was best, it probably was. What did she know? Not much really. Even Yasuo seemed to more about her and her family than she did.

"Hey, uh... do you know much about Mamoru?" Aiko asked quietly.

Yasuo's expression tensed and he kept his eyes down on his bowl of rice. "I do not know much. He is your father and he is very... dangerous."

"Do they really think he would hurt me?" Aiko asked.

"Not intentionally." He explained. "He is likely to harm the people of the Saisho Clan though and is also likely to try and extract the Third Eye from you, which would kill you." His voice was plain and seemed cold.

"I see." Aiko said and looked down at her bowl. "This is rather sad."

"Sad?" Yasuo questioned. Mamoru was dangerous. How was that sad?

"Yes. It is sad. Regardless of the danger, he is my father. He is family. It would have been nice to speak with him. I could ask him about my mother too." Aiko explained. Her lavender eyes looked sad, but she had a soft smile. Yasuo could not answer. He only stared at her, wondering how it was that she could be that way about things.

 _Aiko was in an unfamiliar place. It was night. The moon was full and high in the sky. She was surrounded by sand that looked a light blue color in the moonlight. There was a cool breeze. Her hair blew into her eyes. She brushed it away._

 _In the distance she noticed a figure. It was too far away to see who or what it was so she decided to move forward and investigate. As she began to walk, a wall of sand suddenly shot up in front of her, blocking her path._

 _She quickly turned to see a familiar and unknown face. It was the young man she painted. He looked calm. His hand was up from when he had summoned up the wall of sand. His gaze settled on her and then softened. Then he lowered his hand and began walking towards her._

 _Aiko was frozen. She had no idea what to do. She did not feel the man would harm her, and yet she was nervous and uncomfortable. Then she suddenly remembered the mysterious figure. Her expression became serious. "Wait, who was that person? Why did you prevent me from looking to see?" She asked the stranger._

 _He stopped and he looked serious. He simply shook his head 'no'. Aiko was growing frustrated. Why not? What was the issue? Who was that? She glared at the stranger and turned around to walk around the wall. As she did so, another wall of sand popped up. She quickly turned around to face the red haired stranger. "Stop doing that!" She demanded._

"Aiko, wake up." It was Yasuo's voice. Aiko opened her eyes. It was barely morning. The sun was just coming up. She looked around. Yasuo had started a fire with some water boiling over it. "Are you alright?" He asked. His tone did not sound truly concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Aiko said politely and quickly. She sat up and took her time waking up. She had some black tea with Yasuo. She wasn't much for food first thing in the morning. After their breakfast, they packed up and continued on to Sunagakure


	6. 4 First Impressions

It had taken three and a half days to reach The Village Hidden in the Sand. They were approaching the outside wall of the village. A ninja stopped them before they could enter. He wore a Sand Village ninja headband around his head. It bore the symbol representing the village. He had long dirty blonde hair that was pulled back in a tight ponytail that rested on his back. His eyes were black and even though it was hot, he wore a light colored desert green vest with even darker colored clothing underneath. His shirt was long sleeved and baggy and his pants were baggy as well. His ninja sandals were black. He was lightly tanned and looked very serious.

Yasuo simply pulled a paper out of his bag and handed it to the man. He quickly looked it over and then looked back at the two of them. "Very well. Allow me to escort you to the Kazekage's building." The man said in a plain and serious manner.

As they walked through the village, Aiko felt as if she stood out. She felt people's eyes on her. Her light purple long sleeved shirt was long and hugged her thighs. She wore a pair of dark gray leggings under it with a pair of flat black boots. She had her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her bag was dark gray and she carried it on her back.

The surrounding villagers seemed to stick to light browns as far as colors. In fact, that was one thing that Aiko immediately hated about Sunagakure. There was hardly any color! It was awful and dull!

The sand ninja finished leading them to the Kazekage's building. He stopped outside the doors. "This is it. They will help you further inside." The man said and then he disappeared. Yasuo seemed unfazed. He simply continued on inside. Aiko followed quickly behind him.

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted by another ninja. He wore the same outfit as the previous ninja but he had short messy brown hair and big kinder brown eyes. He smiled at them and spoke. "Might I be of some help?" He asked Yasuo. Yasuo handed the man the same paper that he handed the previous ninja. He looked over it. "Ah, so you are here then. Please allow me to show you to your rooms. You will be able to set your things down and clean up a bit before meeting with the Kazekage. That will give me time to let him know of your arrival." The man explained.

"Thank you very much sir." Aiko said with a smile as the man began to lead them upstairs.

"Oh, it is nothing really, and please, you can call me Hiroaki." He said cheerfully and smiled down at her. She was very happy to be greeted by such a kind person.

Hiroaki led them upstairs to the second floor of the building. He showed them Aiko's room first. "Your room is here." He opened the door and ushered Aiko in. He showed Yasuo to his room which was right across the hall from hers. Hiroaki explained that they would have twenty minutes to themselves before he would be back to introduce them to the Kazekage.

Aiko was glad for the time. She felt disgusting. It had been a long journey and although they had stopped at bathes along the way, the desert made her feel dirty. She went into the private bathroom she had. It was nice. It had all of the necessities and was well stocked. She quickly undressed and scrubbed herself clean. She then quickly washed and rinsed her hair before getting dressed in a new clean pair of clothes. She put on a long sleeved, white button up shirt and a pair of black leggings. With that she wore her black boots. She then headed out into the bedroom.

She had about five more minutes before Hiroaki was to be back for them. Aiko got out her brush and began running it through her damp hair. As she brushed out her hair, she began to wonder what the Kazekage might be like. She imagined someone older of course. Someone wise. She couldn't decide if he would be kind or not. She pictured a man. She hoped that he would be kind like Hiroaki.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Miss Aiko? It is time to go." It was Hiroaki's voice.

Aiko smiled to herself. "I'm coming." She said and stood up. She set her brush down and went to meet Hiroaki and Yasuo.

Hiroaki greeted her with a smile. "You look like you feel much better." He said happily.

Aiko smiled. "Thank you, I do."

"Good. Please follow me. I will show you to the Kazekage." Hiroaki said and began walking. They walked up another set of steps and down a hallway. The Kazekage's office was central in the building. There were double doors that led into it. Hiroaki stopped and knocked three times.

A dark calm male voice answered. "Enter." Hiroaki obeyed and Yasuo ushered Aiko to follow behind them. She did as he instructed and followed into the office. Looking past Hiroaki, she nearly fainted. She saw the man from her painting, the man she had been seeing in her dreams, stand up and approach them.

Hiroaki spoke. "Here they are Lord Kazekage." He said happily.

The Kazekage offered him a soft smile. "Thank you Hiroaki. You may go." Hiroaki bowed and then disappeared. The Kazekage looked to them now and smiled. "Welcome to Sunagakure. I am Gaara."

"Thank you Lord Kazekage, for taking us in." Yasuo began. "I am Yasuo, the protector of the Third Eye's host." He lowered his head respectfully to Gaara. He then looked to Aiko who still had not said anything. She was staring at the Kazekage and looked to be thinking very hard. Was she seeing something? He touched her arm and she jumped and looked at him.

Aiko stared at Yasuo's concerned face before realizing that she had been staring very hard at the Kazekage. She quickly shook away her thoughts and introduced herself. "Thank you very much for your kindness. I am Aiko Hisanori." She said quietly and lowered her head. She couldn't believe that it was him. She did not believe he could be real. Here he was though. He was very much real.

"Please feel free to explore. If you need anything, please come to me. I will help however I can." Gaara said calmly and sincerely. He was curious about Aiko staring at him the way she did. She looked shocked. Had they met before? He could not recall her face. He hoped he had not harmed her in some way. He knew he had a bloody past. She was staring at him again. He met her gaze.

She was a pretty girl. Her eyes were beautiful. Although they were analyzing him right now, they were kind. Her hair was onyx black. It was long and wavy. Her skin was pale. She looked like she had been touched by the moon.

"Lord Kazekage, if I may speak with you for a few moments in private." Yasuo said.

Gaara broke his gaze with Aiko and met Yasuo's icy blue one. His eyes were stern and protective. Gaara couldn't help but feel slightly offended, but he ignored it. He simply looked at Yasuo in a more serious businesslike manner. "Of course."

Aiko excused herself happily. She felt the tension in the room all too easily. It was overwhelming. She didn't even understand really why it got so tense all of the sudden. She thought about the situation as she hurried to her room.

When she got there, she hurried in and got into her bag. She pulled out a scroll and opened it up. It showed the picture of Gaara that she had painted back home. It was him exactly. There were no doubts in her mind. So now the question was, what was he protecting her from?


	7. 5 Adjusting to a New Life

It had only been a week. It had been a week since arriving in Sunagakure and starting a new life. Except, Aiko did not feel like she was starting a new life. She felt trapped. She stayed in her bedroom. The boring light brown clay made bedroom with the king size bed and white blankets. At least it was comfortable.

She had not seen the Kazekage much. He was very busy. That was fine. He made her a bit nervous. She couldn't really explain why though. Any time she passed him, he would smile at her. She would simply hurry away.

Yasuo stayed close by at all times. That was rather irritating after a while. Aiko was not used to such heavy monitoring. Back home she worked at least. She began to wonder if she could work in Suna. Surely there was something she could do. If they were going to be staying a while, she might as well be comfortable at least. Having a job would offer her some kind of routine which would make her feel normal which was a step towards comfortable.

Aiko got up. It was late and she had been lying awake thinking about things for a good solid hour now. It had only been a week but Aiko hated that she had yet to become comfortable enough to sleep easy. She lit a candle and then went and looked out her window. The sky was clear and full of stars. The moon lit up the desert easily and made the sand look to be light blue. It was interesting to see how the color theme of the desert could change so drastically just due to the time of day.

After staring out the window for a short bit, Aiko walked out into the hallway. It was quiet and dimly lit. She tried to step lightly, fearing that Yasuo might hear her and trail behind her. She didn't want him bothering her. She hurried away from their rooms and to the well supplied kitchen on their floor.

Aiko began to wonder who all stayed there and where. She knew that she and Yasuo were on the second floor. The Kazekage's office was on the third floor. Where was his room? Did anyone else live there too? She thought about these things while she had a glass of water.

She took her time and then decided that she was going to look around the building a bit before heading back to her room. She hoped that was okay. Gaara had said before to feel free to explore. It's not like she was looking for anything in particular.

After finishing her drink, Aiko cleaned her glass and then headed back into the dim hallway. It was a bit strange how quiet it was. She expected there to be a little commotion from guards or something. There wasn't even that. Yasuo had said he felt that Suna was the safest place to be. Aiko was having a very difficult time agreeing with him.

Eventually Aiko wandered and found a door that led outside onto a large balcony. She decided to go and check it out. She pulled her light blue pajama shirt closer to her. It was still hard to believe how much the desert cooled after the sun went down.

Aiko looked over the village and out into the desert. It seemed that the village was the only obvious life in the vast sands. It looked so lonely. It was a little sad actually. She sighed to herself quietly. She wondered how Rin was doing. She wondered where Mamoru was and what he might be like. She wondered how long they would get to stay here.

Thinking about all of these things began to bring a wave of depression over her. She decided it was time to head inside. She needed to get some rest. She needed to get used to this place. It was still not home. It was far from that. She needed to make it home.

Aiko tried to hurry back to her room and tried to clear her head along the way. She was so focused on that, she didn't see Gaara. She hurried and walked right into him. She blushed deeply and stepped back quickly lowering her head. "P-please forgive me Lord Kazekage." She said nervously. She couldn't believe she did that.

Gaara simply smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Aiko." His voice was dark and deep, yet there was a gentle warmth to it.

She looked up and met his sea foam gaze. She had a hard time reading him. Her response to his smile was a look of curiosity and confusion. Who was he? Why did he feel so significant? It wasn't that he was Kazekage. It was something else. What was it though?

"Aiko?" Gaara's voice broke her train of relentless thoughts.

She quickly shook her head and smiled at him. "I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what is wrong with me..." She said nervously.

"Let me take you back to your room." Gaara said. He spoke calmly and yet there was a natural sound of authority in his tone. He gently took her arm and began walking with her to her room. She didn't know why she simply followed him. She did not protest in any way. They walked in silence, side by side.

Somehow, being so close to him felt so right. She was nervous. He was a powerful and an important person. He was dangerous too. She could feel it. She could also feel that he was not a danger to her. He wouldn't harm her.

They stopped outside her bedroom door. Gaara released his gentle hold on her. "Thank you." Aiko said with a soft smile. Gaara nodded and offered a returning smile. She headed inside her room and shut the door. It was dark. The only light was what was coming from the moon through the windows.

Aiko walked over to her bed and crawled in. She felt good. She thought of Gaara again. He was special. She knew that much for sure. She felt the urge to get closer to him. To speak with him and learn about his life. Perhaps he could even learn about her... Aiko smiled and pulled her blankets closer to her.

She wanted to see him again. Not just in her dreams. She wanted to see him in person. What could she say to him though? Would he have any interest in speaking with her anyways? Well, Aiko had one thing she wanted to speak with him about. In order to feel like she was starting a new life, she needed to get a job. That might make their new home feel like home.


	8. 6 Fresh Start

It was late morning before Aiko decided to get up. For some reason, she was feeling more slow than usual. She was surprised that Yasuo had not bothered her yet. It was nice to have the alone time though.

She lied in bed awake for a while. She thought about her brief interaction with Gaara the night before. He weighed heavily on her. He had been in her mind since before she actually met him. He was significant in some way, she just did not know how. Surely it was more than some mere infatuation.

Aiko forced herself up at last. She dressed in a white long sleeved blouse and a light brown pair of pants. She wore black sandals with all of that. After she dressed, she brushed her hair and then headed out of her room. Immediately she ran into Yasuo. He was leaning against the wall next to his bedroom door.

"How long have you been out here?" Aiko asked.

Yasuo shrugged. "A little while."

"You do not need to do that to yourself." Aiko said concerned. Yasuo was surprised by the lack of annoyance in her tone. She seemed genuinely concerned for him and his well being.

Yasuo smiled and then looked down and chuckled once lightly. Aiko tilted her head and looked at him with worry. He looked back up at her still smiling. "Try not to worry yourself Aiko. I have been trained for this. This is nothing to me." He really wanted to make her feel better, although he was not confident in his ability to do so.

Even though he was sure it didn't work, Aiko offered him a halfhearted smile. "Thank you." She said quietly.

It was silent for a moment. Yasuo finally cleared his throat. "You must be hungry. Come on." He said and headed to he kitchen. Aiko quickly followed behind him.

In the kitchen Kankuro, Gaara's older brother was sitting and eating. He looked half asleep still. Clearly he did not care for mornings. When they walked in, he looked their way lazily. "Hey." He mumbled.

Yasuo responded with a simple lowering of his head. Kankuro did not seem to take offense to this. Aiko smiled at him. "Good morning." She said softly.

Kankuro couldn't help but grin. That was it? This was the girl that was so powerful and scary? Who would target her? What could she possibly do? She seemed completely harmless. He had a hard time containing his laughter. He would have to question Gaara further about the girl. Perhaps he had misheard something.

The girl's companion however definitely seemed to be a different story. It was clear that he was skilled. He was the girl's bodyguard. So far he was doing an excellent job of it. The only alone time the girl had was when she was in her room. There was very little opening for private interactions with her.

Kankuro watched as Aiko and Yasuo had breakfast. Aiko was talkative at Yasuo about how to properly cook an egg on the stove. Yasuo listened attentively. It seemed that stove top cooking was not a skill he had learned. If he had learned it, he entertained Aiko flawlessly. She seemed extremely happy to teach him.

Kankuro finished his breakfast and then he headed to Gaara's office. He entered without knocking. Gaara did not even look up from the scrolls he was reading over. He knew the only person that entered his office without knocking was Kankuro. That was okay.

"Heya Gaara." Kankuro greeted and took a seat across from him. He set his scrolls on the ground next to him.

Gaara did not look up. "Kankuro." He said calmly. It was a typical response.

It was quiet for a short bit. Gaara continued to look over his documents. Kankuro glanced quietly around the room. Eventually though, Kankuro broke the silence. "I wanted to ask about that girl that is staying here." He said bluntly.

Gaara looked up. "What about her?" He asked calmly. Kankuro couldn't be sure if Gaara was concerned about his curiosity.

"I was with her earlier, and I have heard about how dangerous she is supposed to be. She doesn't exactly scream danger... you know?" Kankuro explained.

Gaara closed his eyes and sat back in his chair a little bit. He understood what Kankuro meant. The Third Eye was supposed to be an extremely powerful being. It was supposed to be even more powerful than any of the demons. However, being around Aiko, one would never know she possessed such a being. She did not put off any extra energy. She did not brag about or abuse her abilities. Even her personality seemed all too innocent. She was gentle and kind.

"I understand." Gaara finally said.

Downstairs, Yasuo and Aiko were finishing up breakfast. Aiko had just cleaned up the rest of the dishes. Yasuo stood up and was adjusting his shirt. Aiko looked down at her hand. "Hey um... I wanted to ask you something... Or rather, tell you something." She said quietly.

Yasuo looked up at her. "Very well." He said calmly. He was concerned.

"I want to look for a job today. I think it will help make this place feel more like home." Aiko said more confidently.

Yasuo closed his eyes. He thought about it for a moment. What could it hurt? If he tried to trap her in this building, it would likely just cause more problems lately. Besides, if Mamoru manages to find Aiko is in Suna, he will find her whether she is working or not.

He finally managed to smile partially. "That is great." Aiko's face lit up. That made Yasuo feel very happy. It was a strange reaction to have but he liked it. He was very pleased to see her so happy and she was apparently very happy to have his approval.

Yasuo spent the rest of the day following Aiko around Suna. She applied several places for a job. The one that responded on the spot was a small paint shop. It was run by an elderly woman. Her name was Sango Mana. She had long white hair that she kept up in a loose messy bun. Her eyes her a light golden color. She wore a lose fitting light yellow kimono with white feathers decorating parts of it. She was very kind to both Aiko and Yasuo.

Sango was both a painter and a sculptor. She was very happy to meet Aiko. She had been looking for an apprentice for a long time. It seemed though that there were no interested artists. Nowadays, being a ninja was the popular career path.

Yasuo was okay with the woman and the job. He became even more okay when she agreed to allow him inside the shop and she didn't press him for his reasons for remaining with Aiko. Aiko was just pleased to be working for someone so kind and doing something she enjoyed so much. She would be working to touch up old artwork and would be open for commission for new works.

By the time they headed back, the sun was going down. Aiko was beaming. Yasuo watched as she walked with a smile on her face the whole way back. It was satisfying to see. Aiko was very easily pleased by the small things. He could appreciate this about her personality.


	9. 7 Unanswered Questions

The month that Aiko and Yasuo had been staying in Suna had been interesting. Although they kept to themselves for the most part, Aiko still seemed to get people talking. Whether it was a random act of her legendary kindness, or now her art pieces that were rivaling Sango Mana's, Gaara was hearing of her. So far though, it was never anything negative.

It was still rather strange though. Aiko was said to be able to wield great powers and yet, she never revealed anything that suggested she was capable of doing anything of that nature. He had watched and listened, but she was nothing but normal. At times, he couldn't help but wonder if she was an impostor. Somehow, Yasuo was a remedy for that fear. He seemed far to serious about his duties. To be honest, Aiko seemed to innocent and incapable of being an impostor.

Gaara still had a desire to see Aiko's abilities. He wondered if Yasuo had witnessed her use them before. His curiosity stemmed from the fact that not many people knew of anyone from the Saisho Clan and they certainly did not know the host of the Third Eye. Not much was known about them except that usually they go crazy. Aiko was an unusual case. She was also a secret case. It was probably a good thing that it was not obvious that she hosted the Third Eye.

His thought's were interrupted by three quick knocks on the door. He quickly cleared his head and answered. "Enter." He said calmly.

Aiko walked in happily followed by a seemingly reluctant Yasuo. Aiko was holding something small and square that was wrapped carefully. It was about the size of a notebook and thick like a textbook. She bowed quickly. "Good afternoon Lord Kazekage." She greeted. Yasuo bowed slightly, but remained quiet.

"Hello Aiko. How can I help you?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Oh, well...uh... nothing. Actually," Aiko blushed. "I have something for you." She stepped closer to the front of Gaara's desk and then reached out to hand the wrapped package in her hands. Gaara was surprised but he took the package. "It is just a way for me to say thank you for your generosity." She smiled.

Gaara looked at Aiko and then at the package. Slowly, he opened it. It revealed a very detailed painting of a cactus with a large red blooming flower. Gaara looked at it stunned by the details and the colors. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I had heard that you liked cacti, so I thought perhaps this might be a suitable gift." Aiko said hesitantly.

Gaara realized she was anxious to hear his thoughts on the gift. "It is very beautiful. Thank you Aiko." He said politely.

Although his response was short and simple, Aiko was overjoyed. She smiled happily at him but didn't have any words to respond to him with. After a moment of the silence, Gaara turned his attention to Yasuo.

"I'm actually glad you decided to come by. I am very interested in a sparring match with you Yasuo." Gaara said calmly.

On the outside Yasuo seemed unaffected, but he was in fact very interested in Gaara's offer. "Of course my Lord. It would be an honor." A slight smile crept upon his lips. Gaara noticed Aiko shift slightly and then he noticed an uncomfortable look in her eyes. It surprised him a bit. Was she afraid of something?

He stood up and led them to the training grounds. Kankuro met them downstairs and followed behind. He couldn't deny his own interest in Yasuo's abilities. He would like to see Aiko's too but he did not expect as much. She did not seem the sparring type.

Once they were at the training grounds, Kankuro stopped Aiko a little ways back with him while Yasuo and Gaara continued on in. She watched them anxiously as they got into position facing each other. She clasped her hands together nervously.

Kankuro looked over and down at her. "Hey, it will be alright." He said trying to reassure her. "It's just a sparring match. They aren't trying to hurt one another."

She looked up at him and then nodded slowly before looking back out at Gaara and Yasuo. She hoped they wouldn't hurt one another. Even so, she couldn't shake an eerie feeling. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, but it was there.

It began. Yasuo started by drawing both of his katanas and attacking Gaara. A wall of sand immediately erupted protecting him from the blades. Then with the wave of a hand, Gaara sent sand forward, aggressively attacking Yasuo. Yasuo quickly dodged jumping back and out of the way. Then he performed a jutsu, summoning a thick shadowy fog of energy that went towards Gaara.

"What is that?" Kankuro asked surprised.

"It is one of the Saisho Clan's jutsus. It is a shadow manipulation jutsu." Aiko explained.

"Shadow manipulation? It is very different from the shadow manipulation I have seen." Kankuro commented.

"It is." Aiko went on. "These shadows are dark energies. They are very destructive and terrifying, capable of wiping out all of your senses or draining your very life energy." She said more quietly. "Some can even manipulate the energies in a way that allow them to completely possess their enemy." The last part she said with a little more fear.

"Can Yasuo do that?" Kankuro asked.

Aiko shook her head. "I'm not sure... but I wouldn't be surprised." They watched as the black energy fog that Yasuo summoned surrounded Gaara. He had summoned a sphere of sand around himself that protected him from the fogs ability.

Yasuo grimaced angrily and then went and began to attack Gaara's sphere with his swords. The first couple of slashes did nothing. Then Yasuo began infusing his chakara heavily into the blades. They began to chip away at the seemingly invincible wall of sand.

Then suddenly Yasuo jumped back at the same time as the sphere of sand sent spikes protruding from it. Aiko jumped, startled by the sudden change. Kankuro simply smiled. "He will never be able to touch him." He commented.

Aiko looked at Kankuro, who was smiling staring at the battle. She then followed his gaze. She looked at Yasuo who appeared to be calculating a plan. Then she looked at Gaara who seemed to be analyzing Yasuo. Was this all this was? A chance for Gaara and Kankuro to scope out Yasuo's weaknesses? Was it simply a way for them to try and take advantage of them? Had she been a fool?

She watched as Yasuo began to attack Gaara again. Gaara effortlessly protected himself. Aiko began to grow irritated watching the fight. It was a strange way to feel. Normally she would not feel that way about it. This just seemed so one sided though.

"Are you alright?" Kankuro's voice broke her concentration.

"What? Yes. Of course." Aiko stuttered quickly.

"Really?" Kankuro asked sarcastically.

Aiko sighed. "It's just, how are you supposed to beat that?" She asked ushering towards Gaara.

"As impossible as it seems, it is possible. I have seen it. You just have to be able to get passed that defense of his." Kankuro said with a hint of pride.

Aiko smiled. She couldn't help but notice it and she found it endearing. "I wonder if Yasuo can find a way..." She wondered aloud.

Again, Kankuro smirked to himself. He was confident in Gaara. Gaara had always been strong and over the years he had only become more powerful. He watched as his little brother easily defended and sent powerful attacks towards Yasuo. It seemed like Yasuo was making little to no progress at all. Kankuro stole a glance at Aiko who still had a hopeful look on her face. It was a strange thing to see. She was a nineteen year old woman. One would think she would have outgrown childlike optimism.

Suddenly though, Gaara stopped moving entirely and all of his sand dropped to the ground. Aiko jumped and Kankuro was stunned. They both looked at Gaara. His body was trembling, like he was struggling to move. Aiko looked to his eyes and she saw a hint of terror. It was subtle because of Gaara's natural stoic nature, but Aiko saw it. She quickly looked to Yasuo. A devilish grin appeared on his mouth. He readied his blades and began to attack the paralyzed Gaara.

Everything happened so fast, it was hard to believe. Aiko acted purely on instinct. Within a flash, she had thrown herself between Gaara and Yasuo and erupted a strong transparent blue wall of energy between them. Yasuo's blades bounced off of them. He bounced back, stunned by the intense glowing blue gaze of Aiko.

Kankuro was there next. "What the hell happened?" He demanded to know from Yasuo.

Slowly the blue field of energy vanished. Aiko turned her attention to Gaara who was behind her. He was still frozen. Her gaze softened and her eyes turned back to their normal ghostly purple color. She approached him and gently placed a hand on his cheek and closed her eyes.

She dove into his mind to see what had him paralyzed with fear. His mind was shrouded in shadows and loneliness. There was an overwhelming feeling of anxiety. Thankfully Aiko was able to maintain her own awareness.

 _It was dark all around. Aiko moved through the cool shadows though and followed the sounds of soft crying. Eventually, she stumbled upon a small boy. It was a young Gaara. He looked up her, his eyes full of fear._

 _Aiko simply smiled at him. He looked at her. She reached out to him and he remembered her. She was real. This world around him wasn't. He took her hand. He was himself again._

Gaara opened his eyes to see Aiko in front of him. He remembered the darkness, and her finding him. He knew she knew too. She smiled at him. He smiled back lightly. Kankuro's loud irritated voice made Aiko jump.

"What makes you think that you can get away away with that?" Kankuro snapped at Yasuo.

Yasuo crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Gaara walked up beside Aiko. "Kankuro, that's enough. Let's go." He was really to tired to deal with that. Besides, he had seen what he wanted to see. He saw part of Yasuo's ability and Aiko had even shown a tiny part of hers. For him, it was a productive day.


	10. 8 The Unknown

When they returned to the Kazekage's office, Aiko pulled Yasuo off to the side. "Why did you do that to the Kazekage for?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Yasuo asked casually.

Aiko frowned. "You know what you did. I know you used the fear vision, and you used it quite heavily on him. Why would you do that? It was just supposed to be a friendly spar."

Yasuo frowned now. "It was the only way I had a way to win, even sparing."

"You went to far!"

"I wasn't going to hurt him!" Yasuo said more forcefully. It silenced Aiko but he could see that she did not believe him. She walked passed him. "Where are you going?"

"To go check on him. No need to worry." Aiko said harshly. She was not usually one to sound that way, but she felt that Yasuo was unnecessarily cruel. That did not deserve her kindness.

Aiko headed to the third floor to Gaara's office. Once outside his door, she knocked quietly. "Enter." A dark voice answered calmly. Aiko obeyed. Gaara was in the office alone. He looked tired. Aiko's eyes softened. "Can I help you Aiko?" He asked.

Aiko shook her head. "No, my Lord. Actually, I came to check on you."

Gaara gave her a confused look. "Why would you need to check on me?"

Aiko looked down nervously. "Yasuo used a harsh ability on you before... and I wanted to be sure that the effects are completely gone."

Gaara leaned back and closed his eyes realizing what all had happened. He had felt in a bit of a daze for a little while. Aiko watched him as he appeared to be thinking. Then he opened his eyes and looked at him. "What was it that you did?"

Aiko blushed. "Oh... well I went into your mind to find you... to remind you that the fear you felt was not real."

"I see..." Gaara said and stood up and looked out the window into the desert. "How can you do that?"

She thought for a moment. "I...I'm really not sure. I just do I guess..." Aiko felt a bit silly for not knowing how to answer his questions. Gaara stared out the window for a while in silence. Aiko stood quietly, unsure of what to do.

Eventually, Aiko grew weary of the silence. She had plenty of questions of her own too. "Lord Gaara... where did all that fear come from? Would you let me see?"

Gaara looked at her confused. It was hard to see but it was there. Aiko was able to see that he didn't understand. "I-if you let me touch you... and relax yourself. I could look and see..."

"No." Gaara said suddenly.

Aiko jumped a bit and then nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry." She said, suddenly feeling embarrassed for asking. She felt her face redden and for some reason, his telling her no felt like a huge rejection. Her heart sank.

Gaara noticed her sudden mood change. He wondered if he might have sounded a bit harsher than he intended. He began to investigate but as he did, there was a knock at his door. "Enter." He said calmly.

Yasuo walked in. Aiko looked back to see him. He looked at Aiko. "I should go." She said quickly and then left. Yasuo followed her with his eyes and then glared Gaara's way.

"She looked upset." Yasuo said bluntly.

Gaara tensed. He could sense that Yasuo had a problem. "It was nothing." Gaara said plainly and sat down at his desk. Yasuo stepped forward. Gaara looked up at him with a more serious warning expression.

Yasuo appeared to be analyzing him. Then he spoke. "I don't understand what is so significant about you." He spoke quietly. It was more to himself than to Gaara. Gaara knew he was talking about Aiko though.

He held Yasuo's gaze, refusing to flinch. Eventually, Yasuo backed off. "What do you need Yasuo?" Gaara asked firmly. His voice held a heavier amount of authority to it.

Yasuo smiled. "Nothing my Lord. I'm just glad to see you're doing okay." He bowed and then turned to leave. Gaara watched him carefully as the door shut behind him. He wasn't sure why or in what form, but Yasuo was going to cause trouble.

Aiko sat in the bath, trying to let the heavy steam calm her. She had no idea why she felt so defeated. All that had happened was that Gaara did not want her delving into his personal affairs. That wasn't so bad. In fact, it was understandable. He didn't know her. Why would he be okay with it?

She let out a heavy sigh and stood up. She wrapped her hair up in a towel and then wrapped another towel around her body. Then she walked out into her bedroom to find herself some pajamas. She pulled out a pair of dark gray pajama pants and a light purple tank top with a matching long sleeved button up shirt to wear over it.

Aiko dressed and then let her hair down and began brushing it out a little bit so that it would not tangle so much as a dried. She tried to ignore the sinking stinging feeling in her chest. It did not make any sense to her why she had that feeling in the first place. It seemed so silly.

After spending some time brushing her hair, Aiko pulled out some of her art supplies. She decided to spend a bit of time of sketching. She sat up on the bed and crossed her legs. She placed the sketch pad on the bed and started doodling. She sketched scenes that she saw when she was trying to free Gaara from the fear vision. There was a lot of darkness. She also had seen him though. He was a child, but still, it was him.

An hour later, Aiko had several variations of Gaara in the darkness. Some were of him as a child, some were as an adult. Some were of him fearful and others were of him fighting and brave. Aiko scanned over each one, trying to decide which she liked the best. In the end, she decided she didn't know him well enough to decide yet. She wanted to finalize the one she felt was his most likely response. She also felt there was more to the darkness.

She got up and decided to go for a walk. After sitting for so long, she was feeling stiff. It was late so it was unlikely that she would run into anyone. She usually didn't. Aiko was used to being up later than most other people.

The hallway was quiet and dim like usual at this time. It was after two in the morning. She was quiet in moving past her and Yasuo's bedrooms. She did not want him following her right now. Especially not right now. She was still frustrated at him for how he had treated Gaara before. She couldn't believe he would be so harsh. She had not expected such behavior.

She headed downstairs. Perhaps she was simply truly naive to what type of person that Yasuo was. Perhaps she should meditate on him and learn more of him that way... No. That would be unfair. It would be an abuse of her abilities and an invasion of someones privacy. She must not fall to the temptation. Otherwise, she may end up learning about Gaara anyways. That did not seem to be very fair.

She wouldn't do that. Aiko approached the front doors to the Kazekage building. It was tempting to just walk outside and not look back. There had to be something else out there for her. Why all of the sudden did she feel the need to escape? Was it simply because of her previous rejection? Was it because of how clueless she felt? Why was it that she felt so naive to everyone and everything?

Aiko reached for the door. "Where are you going?" A dark familiar voice asked. She jumped and turned to see Gaara standing behind her.

"Nowhere." She answered quickly. She knew that he knew she was lying. Even if she were to admit she were leaving, she had no idea where she was going to go. She had no idea what she would tell him. "Have you been following me?" She asked suspiciously.

"No." Gaara replied plainly. He offered no further explanation.

"What are you doing down here?" Aiko asked.

"I was walking around." Again, he answered very plainly. It was too plain for Aiko to be able to accurately decide if he was lying or not. She was getting a little frustrated at his short unreadable answers.

Aiko crossed her arms and looked to the side. "Do you need something?" She asked quietly, trying to hide her annoyance.

"No." Gaara said calmly. He then turned slowly and headed back upstairs. Aiko watched him go. She felt both relief and sadness now.

After another brief moment, Aiko decided to head back to her room. Her adventurous feeling was gone now. She felt depressed actually. She was trying to make a life. She was trying to understand Gaara and what he meant to her. The process of both of these things was proving to be quite difficult.


	11. 9 Mamoru

_It was easy to move around the village without being seen. Mamoru was used to having to hide. He was considered a criminal, and very dangerous. He was on many hit lists. It came with what he had done, and the life he had chosen for the friends he held so dear. He never thought something else would ever claim so much of his attention._

 _Under the cover of night, Mamoru traveled silently between the islands of Mercury Isles. It was his home, although he was no longer welcome here by most. Most did not mean all though. He worked his way to the home of Shiori Hojo. She was the mother of his beloved Yuka, and she had been missing now for a while. Mamoru had been searching after hearing of her disappearance. Shiori was doing what she could as well, but she had sent word to Mamoru. She needed to speak with him urgently._

 _Mamoru had very few cares. He cared about his closest friend, Itachi. He cared about Yuka, and he cared about Shiori. Shiori had been just as understanding and accepting of him as Yuka had been._

 _He approached the elderly woman's home. She lived on one of the two outer islands. Her house was close to the edge of the island so the ocean was easily seen. Her home was small and humble. He could see the light from a candle through one of the windows. He knocked quickly and quietly._

 _Within a short moment, Shiori appeared. Her long graying blonde hair was pulled back into a loose braid. Her ocean blue eyes were sad. She moved quickly and brought Mamoru into the house. She did not want anyone seeing him._

 _"I came as soon as I got your message." Mamoru said as he pulled back his black hood. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail that rested on his back. His cloud gray eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions. Hope, determination, and curiosity were a few that Shiori could easily see._

 _"Mamoru, you should have a seat. I have heard word of Yuka. There is much to tell you." Shiori said gently._ _He did not move. He simply looked at her with a serious and stubborn expression. He was waiting to hear what she knew. He needed to know._

 _Shiori sighed and looked down. "Yuka has passed." She struggled to say. "I received word from the council of the Saisho Clan. She passed during childbirth only one week ago."_

 _Mamoru was stunned. "She was... pregnant?" He was not sure if he had understood right._

 _"Yes. Apparently, the entity known as the Third Eye approached her very early in the pregnancy. It wanted to have her child as its next host. Apparently Yuka agreed and followed it to the Saisho Clan to have the baby." Shiori explained. Mamoru couldn't tell how exactly Shiori felt about Yuka's decision, but he knew how he felt about it._

 _"This is ridiculous!" He said angrily. "They have my child!" Shiori knew just as well as he did that any child that Yuka had would have been his. "Did they say if it was a boy or a girl?"_

 _Shiori nodded. "Yes. It was a girl. Yuka named her Aiko Hisanori."_

 _"Hisanori?" Mamoru said slowly. Yuka had given the girl his last name. It was as if she was trying to leave him a clue. He couldn't believe she was gone. Even if she was no longer of this world though, she had left something special behind. "I have to get her."_

 _"What?" Shiori said surprised. "Are you talking about the baby? How do you plan to do that?" It was not uncommon knowledge that it was extremely difficult, it not impossible to reach the home of the Saisho Clan without someone from within the clan leading a person to the place. Or if the Third Eye led someone there, like it did with Yuka._

 _"There has to be a way." Mamoru began to think aloud. He started to pace back and forth. There had to be a way. There was always a way._

Mamoru sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. It was late, or early. He glanced at the clock. It was just after two in the morning. He sat up and brushed his hair back out of his face. He was staying in a small village inn. It was nice and quiet and it was close to where the Saisho Clan was supposed to be. Within a day or two, he would be where he needed to be. Then he would just have to find the way to enter the village.

He stood up and looked out the window. The moon was high and the sky was clear and bright. At least, it was bright considering it was night. He felt a sadness wash over him. He wasn't with Yuka when she was pregnant. He wasn't with her when she passed. He felt he had failed her. He could never make that up. He wanted to be there for Aiko though.

It had taken him almost nineteen years to find out where the Saisho Clan was. He had to stalk for information in ways he had never done before. He had to be harsher than before. It had taken luck to find out anything about the place. It was luck that someone from the clan just happened to be in the same bar Mamoru was.

The man had been completely drunk. He rambled on and on. Most people seemed to think the man had no idea what he was talking about, but Mamoru knew. He believed the man. The man had run from the clan. He loved someone that was not from there. That was not aloud apparently. He wanted to be with his beloved and that was what he was going to do.

Mamoru shared his story with the man. He reacted sympathetically and happily gave instructions to Mamoru about where to go to find the mysterious village. The only thing he could not tell him was how to get in.

"The entrance appears for people from the clan easily, so outsiders only have to follow them." The man had explained. "Without someone to lead you, you will have to find the path yourself."

"Couldn't you just take me?" Mamoru suggested.

"Oh no no no." The man said and waved his hands. "That would be stupid and dangerous on my part. They will kill me if they find me!" He said and took another drink. Mamoru looked down with a frustrated look. "Although," The other man began. "You could try and wait for someone to enter the village since you already know where it is, and just follow them inside."

"Or I could break the gen-jutsu that keeps the entrance so well hidden." Mamoru said thoughtfully.

"Oh, oh yeah! That would definitely work!" The man said excited.


	12. 10 Close

It was an extra hot day in Suna. Aiko dressed in a white blouse and a pair of light brown pants. She wanted to dress light but she had to protect herself from the harsh sun and the dusty sand. She was working in Sango's shop today. She pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail with a white ribbon and then walked out of her room.

Yasuo was there waiting. He was leaning against the wall next to his bedroom door. Even though it was as hot as it was, Yasuo was dressed in all black just like usual. It had been a few weeks now since the incident between him and Gaara. Aiko was not acting angry at him anymore. In fact, she seemed to be clinging to him more. He did not complain, but he was not sure why she was clinging to him so much suddenly.

"Be sure that you don't overheat wearing that." Aiko said with a smile. Yasuo observed that she looked rather tired. She had dark circles forming under her eyes.

He half smiled at her. "Do not worry yourself. I will be fine." He assured. Aiko smiled and began heading to go to Sango's shop.

Gaara watched from his office window as Aiko and Yasuo headed into the village. When he could no longer see them he turned and sat down at his desk. It had been a few weeks now since he and Yasuo had sparred. That had also been the last time that he and Aiko had really spoken. It seemed like she had been trying to keep away from him. He wondered if he really had hurt her feelings.

"Gaara?" It was Kankuro. He was standing across the desk looking at him strangely. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Gaara said and began looking at the paperwork he had. Kankuro did not believe Gaara was fine.

"Come on Gaara, you can talk to me. Maybe I can even help you out." Kankuro sat down in a chair that was to the side of Gaara's desk and grinned at him.

At Sango's shop, Aiko was touching up an old painting in the back. Yasuo had seated himself across the room from Aiko. He had his arms crossed and was watching her as she worked. At first it had really bothered her to have him watch her like that, but now she just liked him being around. He felt reliable, and safe even if he did things she did not like sometimes. No one was perfect. At least, that was how Aiko decided to think about it.

Aiko tried to focus on the painting she was touching up. Her thoughts seemed to keep wondering around. She felt moody. "Aiko!" Sango's voice caught her a bit off guard. Aiko quickly checked to make sure she had not smeared the paint. It was fine. "Aiko, you won't believe this! The Kazekage is here!"

Aiko looked up from her painting and Yasuo looked up at Sango and frowned. "The Kazekage? What is he doing here?"

"He would like to place a commission, and he asked for you specifically." Sango said with a cheerful smile.

A flash of anger appeared in Yasuo's eyes, but then quickly vanished. Aiko was nervous. She did not think the Kazekage liked her very much. She stood up and walked to the front of the shop. There, Gaara was standing on the other side of the counter. Kankuro was with him glancing curiously around the shop. Gaara seemed very focused on waiting for Aiko to appear.

When she finally did, he walked up closer to the counter. "Hello Aiko." He said politely.

"Hello Lord Kazekage." Aiko said with a gentle smile. Even if Gaara didn't like her, she would still be kind to him. "Can I help you with something?" She asked him.

Gaara seemed to hesitate for a moment. His eyes looked a bit nervous but then he quickly looked calm once again. "I would like you to paint something for me, but it is personal. Might I speak with you privately about it?" He asked.

At first Aiko did not realize what he meant, but then she noticed that Yasuo was standing behind her. He had followed her without her realizing it. She got a little irritated about it for some reason. Before she had really liked him being around, now she wanted space. It felt rather childish of her.

She turned to Yasuo. "Could you please excuse us?" She asked him politely. He looked at her, then at Gaara. Then he looked at her again and nodded before heading into the back with Sango. Aiko turned back to Gaara. "Okay." She was about to suggest that Kankuro step out, but he was already gone from the shop. Aiko had no idea where he was.

Suddenly, Gaara gently took a hold of Aiko's hand. He had suddenly relaxed his mind completely. Without in real effort on Aiko's part, she saw what he wanted her to see. She saw a woman. She was small. She had short sandy brown hair and dark gentle eyes. She saw her crying, laying next to a tiny infant Gaara. Then she just saw her picture. She began to see more. She saw Gaara as a child. He was alone. Then he wasn't. Someone was trying to harm him. Without moving, the sand automatically would protect him. He turned. He looked furious and devastated at the same time. Before she could see more, Gaara pulled his hand from hers.

Aiko was staring into Gaara's serious turquoise colored eyes. "I'm sorry." She said suddenly. She had seen more than he had intended. She understood that.

Gaara's eyes softened. "The woman, she is my mother. Could you paint her?" He asked quietly.

Aiko blinked and then nodded quickly. She was nervous. If Gaara did not like her before, he certainly would not like her now. "Yes, of course. I can do that." She said quickly. What was he even doing here anyways if he didn't like her? Why request her specifically? That did not make any sense at all. She bowed quickly and then headed to the back.

Gaara stood for a moment and then sighed lightly before heading outside. There Kankuro was waiting. "Well, how was that?" He asked with a smile.

"It was..." He couldn't find the right word. It wasn't terrible, but it certainly had not gone as well as it could have.

Kankuro sighed. "What happened?" They began walking. Gaara explained what had happened quickly. Kankuro thought for a moment. "I think, that she thinks you don't like her." He finally said.

"I don't understand. I never said anything to suggest that." Gaara said quietly.

Kankuro shrugged. "Women can sometimes look to much into things like body language and might read you the wrong way. They are sensitive and are very difficult to be friends with." He explained.

Gaara thought about it for a minute. He could not disagree with Kankuro. He was just trying to be Aiko's friend and she was making it rather difficult. He tried to think of what he may have done to put her off. "Maybe when she is done with the painting, you will get a good opportunity to talk to her." Kankuro said.


	13. 11 Let Me In

It had been four days. Aiko dedicated herself to finishing the piece for Gaara. She spent the first day contemplating on what medium to use. Then she decided. She wanted to paint something light and happy for Gaara. She decided to use watercolor. She used a warm desert sky orange for the back ground color. Then she had painted Gaara's mother holding him. Her eyes looked down at him warmly. His eyes were closed.

It was early morning. Aiko was nervous and excited about giving Gaara the completed piece. It had turned out very nicely. Aiko had enjoyed working on it. She felt good. She dressed in a long white loose shirt. It had long open sleeves. Under that she wore a pair of black tights and black sandals. She grabbed the container that she had stored the painting in and headed to Gaara's office. She was sure he would be there.

Yasuo was outside her door. "Good morning." He said, surprised that she was up this early.

"Good morning." She smiled at him. "You don't need to follow. I'm just going to see the Kazekage to make a delivery." Yasuo got the hint. She didn't want him to come. He nodded and was unable to completely hide his look of disappointment from her. "Don't worry." She added. "I shouldn't take long." With that, she headed upstairs.

Gaara was in fact in his office. He had already begun looking over some paperwork and had already had a meeting with the council that had frustrated him. They were constantly poking their noses in his personal life.

There was a knock at the door. "Enter." Gaara said plainly. He watched Aiko carefully walk in. She looked nice. her hair was pulled back loosely in a white ribbon. She was carrying something. Gaara stood up, realizing it must have been the painting. It was done much quicker than he was expecting.

Aiko walked into the office, shutting the door behind her and approached the desk. Gaara walked to the front of the desk. Aiko bowed. "Good morning Lord Kazekage." She said politely.

"Good morning Aiko." He said gently. Aiko was surprised by the softness in his tone. Usually he sounded much more serious. This change caught her off guard. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She shook away her confusion. "Yes. I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I finished the painting you requested." She said and then handed him the container. "I hope it is what you were looking for, or close to it."

Gaara opened up the container and unrolled the painting. He was astonished. When he had asked Aiko to do this for him, he had no idea what he really wanted or expected. The result had been much more wonderful than he had ever thought possible. He felt warm. His mother looked just like she should. She looked healthy and happy. She was very alive. She was loving. She was the way he always wanted to be able to picture her.

"My Lord?" Aiko asked. "Are you okay?" Gaara had been staring at the painting with a strange and intense look on his face. It was like he was in shock. "Was it not what you wanted?"

Gaara suddenly looked at her. "It is perfect." He said quickly. His voice was dark and calm, but it still managed to catch Aiko off guard. She jumped a bit surprised. He then turned to his desk and walked around to the other side. "How much do you charge for work like this?" He asked, intending to pay her.

Aiko stepped forward and spoke quickly and firmly. "No, don't do that! Please."

Gaara looked up at her. He looked confused. "Why don't you want payment?" He asked. His voice was so smooth as usual.

"I-it is a gift. A thank you and a small token of my appreciation. You have been very generous in allowing Yasuo and I to be here." Aiko explained. On top of that, she did not want Gaara to hate her or think of her as a nuisance.

He could sense her insecurity. She had tried to hide it, but she was no good at lying. He had finally decided to be more forward. "Do I intimidate or frighten you?" He asked. He was looking down at his desk. He was afraid if he looked directly at her, she might be to afraid to answer him honestly.

"What? I'm sorry, but why would you think that?" Aiko asked confused. He thought she was afraid of him?

"It seems like you avoid me and when you are in my presence, you are nervous and rush to escape." Gaara explained without hesitation. His voice remained steady and calm.

"I-I thought that you did not like me. I thought that I got on your nerves or something... so I did that, to try and get on your good side." Aiko explained looking down. Had she misread everything this whole time?

For a moment, it was quiet. Then, Gaara stood up. "Please forgive me Aiko, for making you feel that way." He lowered his head slightly. He was bowing to her. It was so strange.

Still, she smiled and lowered her head as well. "Thank you, Lord Kazekage. And please forgive me, for making you feel the way I did."

"Please, you may just call me Gaara." He said while looking up. He smiled gently. Aiko blushed in response. That might be difficult to try to do. She was so used to calling him Lord Kazekage, or Lord Gaara at least.

He smiled gently at her. Then there was a knock at the door. His expression became more serious and he looked at the door. "Enter."

Yasuo walked in and bowed. "I was just looking for Aiko."

Aiko frowned a bit irritated now. She had told him where she was going. She glared his way. "She was just making a delivery to me." Gaara said calmly and sat down at his desk.

"Yasuo is aware." Aiko said rather darkly. It made Gaara look up. Yasuo was surprised too. Aiko looked at him harshly. Then she got a sudden sharp pain in her head. It brought her to her knees. She put her hands on either side of her head and tried to keep herself from screaming. Her teeth were clenched tightly. Her head felt like it was being stabbed on the inside.

Yasuo was at her side. He had grabbed her arm to hold her steady. She began to see things. He was a child. He was training intensely with several others, boys and girls. Some were killed during the training, and no one cared.

Gaara came to Aiko's other side. "Aiko, are you alright?" He asked. She heard him. He touched her back. She saw more. Gaara was a young teen. He was bloodthirsty and cruel. He killed mercilessly. It was terrifying.

"Stay back!" Aiko suddenly said to both Yasuo and Gaara. A field of blue energy erupted around her and pushed both of them back and away from her. For some reason, she was too sensitive to them right now. The pain in her head was fading, but she could feel too much. She could feel confusion, hurt, worry, frustration, and several other emotions that were not contained to herself or the room. "I need to be alone." She said and then quickly jumped up and left the room.

Yasuo and Gaara stood up and looked at each other. "Does that happen a lot?" Gaara asked. He had not been informed of such episodes.

Yasuo shook his head. "No, it is the first time I have seen something like that happen. It is not a good sign."

Gaara was more confused now. "What do you mean?" Of course it didn't seem like whatever had happened was good, but Yasuo made it seem extremely hopeless.

"It could be one of the first signs of the Third Eye taking Aiko's sanity." Yasuo explained quietly.


	14. 12 Health

It was early. The sun was just coming up. Aiko was sitting in the middle of her bedroom floor. She had been since yesterday. For some reason she couldn't seem to get her hypersensitivity to go away. This had never happened before.

Every presence in the building was known to Aiko. She could feel every emotion. If someone got to close to her room, she would begin to hear their thoughts. It was overwhelming and confusing. Why was this happening? Why now?

She took a deep breath. "Just relax." She told herself once again. She focused on turning off this sensitivity to everything.

Then just like that, it all stopped. Aiko was tired but otherwise, she felt completely normal. She sat for several more minutes, expecting her sudden relief to be taken from her. It wasn't. Everything seemed fine now. She stood up and walked to the bathroom to bathe and brush her teeth. She was tired, hungry, and she felt grimy.

Aiko took her time in the bath. Once she was done, she dressed in a white long sleeved dress that went to her knees. She brushed her wavy hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail. Then she headed out into the hallway.

Surprisingly, Yasuo was not there. Aiko shrugged and headed to the kitchen. Perhaps it was too early, even for Yasuo.

The kitchen was vacant of people other than Aiko. That was nice. She pulled out a bowl of mixed fruit and served herself. She made herself some hot tea to have with it. She added a little bit of honey to it and then sat down and ate her breakfast. It was nice and light, but very satisfying for Aiko's empty stomach.

Once she finished eating, she cleaned up her mess and then walked out of the kitchen. In the hallway, she saw Gaara and he was heading her way. Aiko waited for him and greeted him. "Good morning L-... Gaara." She smiled. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to push you back the way I did." She said sincerely.

Gaara smiled. "Good morning Aiko. Please, do not worry yourself over me. I hope today you are feeling more like yourself." His voice was calm but kind.

"I am. Thank you." Aiko tried to reassure with another smile. She had no idea how she had managed it, but she was okay.

Gaara's smile was gone. He spoke more seriously. "Aiko, you look very nice this morning, but it does not hide the fact that you have not had proper sleep."

Aiko averted her gaze and blushed. Gaara had complimented her, even though he was also showing concern for her health. "I'm okay." She said quietly.

He knew all to well what a lack of sleep could do to a person. It certainly had not helped him maintain his sanity when he was younger and dealing with the Shukaku. "Please, you should go and try to get some rest."

Before Gaara could say any more, Aiko suddenly lost her patience. "I know sleep is important! I am not a child! But it doesn't matter. If I go and lay down, I will just lay there awake. Or if I do fall asleep, I will just have visions of things I can't understand and wake up feeling like I never slept to begin with!" She was looking at Gaara with frustration.

He maintained his composure easily. He waited a moment. Aiko's expression slowly softened. She blinked and stepped back from Gaara. She couldn't believe her behavior. She was usually not one to act that way. "I... I am so sorry." She looked down. "That was so rude of me."

Gaara stepped forward towards her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Will you let me help you?" Aiko looked at him confused. He continued. "I have something that I can give you that may help you get to sleep."

Aiko nodded. Gaara escorted her to his office. He had her sit in a chair across from his desk. Then he got a small pot of hot tea and a cup. He added a mixture of herbs and flowers to the tea brew. Each ingredient had some sort of sedative side effect. It was all natural though. It was something that he was given when he was first able to sleep again. It helped him get on a better sleep schedule.

After he finished making the tea, he served a cup to Aiko. She took it and drank it slowly. Gaara leaned against his desk and waited. She finished the tea and Gaara took the cup from her. "How do you feel?" He asked.

Aiko shrugged. "I don't really feel any differently."

"Perhaps it needs a little more time to work." Gaara said and leaned against his desk.

Aiko began to fidget nervously. She looked around. Then she spotted the painting she had done for Gaara. It had been hung on one of the walls of the office and was framed. "You hung up the painting." She commented.

He looked over at it. "Of course. I did not commission it for no reason, and you did a good job." He said calmly.

"Thank you. I am very happy that you like it so much." Aiko said. They sat for a few more minutes before Aiko grew weary of sitting there. "Thank you for trying Gaara, but I don't think it's going to work." She then stood up and a wave of heavy fatigue came over her. She closed her eyes, caught off guard by the sudden heavy feeling.

Gaara noticed her sway a bit and quickly put his arm around her to steady her. "Are you certain that it did not work?" He asked her.

Aiko shook her head. "No... no something..." She nodded. "I'm very tired suddenly."

"Let me take you to your room." Gaara offered. With one hand around her waist, he began to slowly lead her to her room. They got to the stairs and Aiko stopped.

"I just need a moment... that looks exhausting." Aiko said. Suddenly, Gaara picked her up bridal style and began walking down the stairs. He acted as if she was nothing. Then she recalled hearing that he usually carried a gourd of sand around. In fact, in the visions she had seen, he always had a large gourd on his back. That was where all of the sand came from, at least until he made more.

She rested her head into his shoulder. She found this closeness to be very soothing for some reason. It was a bit strange. Gaara was still not very familiar to her. Even so, he was causing her to feel this way. Before, she had thought he couldn't stand her. She didn't feel that way in this moment.

Before Aiko knew it, Gaara was setting her gently on her bed. He even went on to cover her up with a spare blanket. Aiko had fallen into a deep sleep and looked peaceful. Gaara hoped that she would get a restful sleep. He knew she needed it.

After one last glance at her, Gaara left the room and shut the door behind him. There, he was greeted by Yasuo. He looked irritated. "What were you doing in there?" Yasuo was practically demanding.

Gaara frowned but spoke calmly. "Aiko fell asleep upstairs in my office, so I brought her down to her room."

"Why was she up there?" Yasuo asked skeptically. Aiko was never up this early.

"We were talking." Gaara said and then turned to head back to his office. He was actually a bit surprised by Yasuo's nerve. Most people knew better than to speak to him that way. Either that, or they were just to terrified to speak to him that way.

"Don't get too attached. I will be taking her home soon anyways." Yasuo said with a smug grin. Gaara stopped and looked back and Yasuo. "If she is losing her sanity, she will be safest back home where she can be contained."

Gaara's expression hardened. "You don't know that is what is happening." He said forcefully.

Yasuo glared back and stepped forward. "I am Aiko's protector. If I say we go back, then we will go back." Then he smiled again and turned to go back to his room.

Gaara stood for a moment in the hallway. Would Aiko really be leaving? Why was he feeling so against it? Why did it feel like he was losing a battle?


	15. 13 Conflict

Aiko slept all day and into the early evening. At about seven thirty that night, she was getting up. She felt good. Her dreams were blank and she felt rested for the first time in a while. The first thought that crossed her mind was that she needed to tell Gaara thank you. She recalled him carrying to her room too. She blushed to herself.

After a few moments to spruce up, Aiko headed out. She headed to the kitchen. There, she found Kankuro and Gaara sitting and eating together quietly. She walked in and they looked up. "Hey Aiko, how have you been?" Kankuro asked casually. He was eating ramen.

"Hello Kankuro. Hello Gaara. I am doing well, and I feel very good right now." She looked at Gaara and smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. He was pleased and relieved to hear that the tea had worked so well.

Before anyone else could say anything, Yasuo had walked in the room. "Aiko, I need to speak with you." He said firmly.

Aiko looked at him confused. "What? Why?"

"Just come with me." Yasuo said and left. Aiko looked back at Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro looked confused and Gaara looked a bit sad. With a last look of concern, she followed Yasuo out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"What is it Yasuo?" She asked.

"We need to go back home." He said plainly.

"What? Why?" Aiko asked with a panicked tone.

"You have shown signs of the Third Eye taking your sanity. It is safest for you back home now." Yasuo said with a plain tone again.

"What?" Aiko said flustered. "You said that Suna was the safest place for me! And I'm not losing my sanity! What the hell are you even talking about?"

"You must trust me. I have been trained for this situation. We need to go back." Yasuo said.

"No! You must trust me! I know myself much better than you or anyone else! I am not going crazy!" Aiko said and stormed passed Yasuo. "And I'm not leaving! You can't make me go!" She hurried to her room. Once inside, she grabbed a bag that had a sketchbook, some money, and a key that she needed. Then she headed to the window and opened it.

It was nice outside right now. The air had cooled. Aiko climbed out the window and then used her telekinetic ability to lower herself down to the ground. Then she darted and ran as fast as she could to Sango's shop. Sango lived right above the shop and had welcomed Aiko whenever she wanted. That was why she had the key.

Back at the Kazekage's building, Yasuo walked to Aiko's room. He knocked on the door. There was no response so he knocked again. "Aiko?" Again, there was nothing. He opened the door and found the room empty. He looked around. The bathroom was empty too. "Damn it!" He cursed and then turned to leave the room.

Gaara was standing out in the hallway. He had seen the confrontation between Yasuo and Aiko. He had used his sand eye. He had also watched Aiko sneak out. "It seems that Aiko does not wish to return home." Gaara said calmly.

"She doesn't have a choice." Yasuo said. "We are going back."

Gaara frowned. "You would force her back against her will?"

"It is what is best." Yasuo raised his voice a bit that time.

"I will not force Aiko to go back with you. In fact, I will help keep her here if necessary." Gaara said firmly. His voice was darker than normal. He normally did not speak this way anymore, but Yasuo had been pushing him.

Yasuo moved passed Gaara. "I have to go find Aiko." He said and then left.

Gaara vanished in a cloud of sand and transported himself in front of Sango's shop. Within a moment, Aiko was approaching the shop. She spotted Gaara and froze. "Are you going to make me leave with him?" Aiko asked quietly. If Gaara was going to make her leave, she really couldn't stay, no matter how much she may want to.

"No." Gaara said calmly. Aiko smiled.

"You didn't think I knew where to look?" Yasuo said and jumped down off of a nearby roof next to Aiko.

Aiko frowned and stepped back. The question had been directed and both her and Gaara, but Gaara was the only one that knew that for sure. "I told you I'm not leaving."

"Aiko, it is for your safety, and ours." Yasuo said in a much softer tone. "You wouldn't want to harm anyone accidentally."

"I won't! I'm not going crazy! Why won't you believe me?" Aiko was pleading now. She did not want anyone to feel the need to fight. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Yasuo stepped towards Aiko but a wall of sand shot up between the two of them. Aiko jumped and looked at Gaara. He had one hand lifted. He moved his wrist and the sand went to attack Yasuo. "Please, wait!" Aiko said and ran towards Gaara. She grabbed his arm and he looked down at her. "Please don't hurt him." Her eyes were intense and full of a combination of hope and fear.

Gaara lowered his hand and looked at Aiko sadly. He didn't want to upset her. Yasuo was not paying as much attention to her though. He tried to attack Gaara with his swords. A wall of sand automatically shot up to protect him from the blades.

"Yasuo stop!" Aiko yelled at him.

"He is in the way of my mission." Yasuo said coldly and began to attack again. Gaara readied himself so he could defend him and Aiko.

Suddenly, Aiko jumped in front of Gaara. A large transparent wall of energy appeared in front of her, deflecting Yasuo. He jumped back but before he could recover, the wall of energy had disappeared. Instead, there was a blue energy wrapped around Yasuo's swords. They were taken from his hands and brought over to Aiko. "I am in the way of the mission." Aiko said calmly. "I'm not going to let you take me. I won't let you harm Gaara or anyone else here." Her voice was more firm. Her eyes shimmered a strange blue color.

Yasuo stood up straight and then lowered his head. Aiko tried to look at him. Why was he acting this way? It couldn't only be the mission. Was he really that brainwashed? There had to be something else going on. She tried to concentrate on him. He then looked up at her suddenly, his eyes wide and intense. "Trying to peak?" He asked.

It happened so quickly, it took Aiko a moment to figure out what happened. Yasuo had vanished and appeared right in front of her. He was about to grab her but Gaara responded too quickly. He had moved Aiko first, shot up a wall of sand between himself and Yasuo, and then pushed Yasuo back with it.

Aiko had been thrown to the ground behind Gaara. Once he had pushed Yasuo back, he turned quickly to make sure she was okay. She had already stood up. Her purple eyes looked blue and more fierce than he had ever seen. She walked up next to him. She glanced his way briefly and then she looked forward to Yasuo. He had recovered from Gaara's attack.

She lifted her hand and a blue field of energy wrapped around Yasuo's body. "You need to leave." Aiko said firmly. Yasuo began to protest until he saw something. There were shadows moving in closer to him. They were Suna ninja. He would not be looked upon well for fighting with the Kazekage. Aiko released him and without even grabbing his swords, Yasuo vanished.

Aiko stared at the spot that Yasuo was for several moments. Gaara then placed a hand gently on Aiko's shoulder. She quickly looked up at him. He watched as her glowing cool blue eyes, changed back to their normal ghost purple color. Then she looked sad. "Was this right? Why did we fight so hard for me to stay?" She asked quietly, but kept her eyes locked on his.

"You wanted to stay." Gaara said calmly. Then he smiled softly at her. It was reassuring to her. It wasn't just that she wanted to stay, but Gaara wanted her to stay too.


	16. 14 Outsider

Yasuo was gone. Aiko felt a strange sense of relief and at the same time, there was an emptiness that she had been feeling. She may not have known Yasuo well, but she cared for him. She wanted him to be safe and happy. She certainly never wanted to fight with him.

Not that she could hurt him. If Gaara had not been present, it is likely that she would have been taken back to the Saisho Clan. The only appealing part of that was the chance to see Rin again. There was still something she was expecting though. She had felt before that this was where she needed to be. That feeling had yet to change. Aiko was trying her best to follow her instincts.

She was sitting in her room in her pajamas. It was only a little after ten in the evening. That was pretty early for her. Being up late was not something unusual for her.

She sat in the center of her bed staring down at a blank sheet of paper. She had a pencil and an eraser sitting right next to it. Aiko had been trying to find some kind of inspiration. Instead, her mind just kept wondering back to Yasuo and what had happened.

Aiko sighed and closed the sketchbook. Now apparently was not the time for that. After that, she decided to leave the room. She opened her bedroom door. Yasuo was not there this time. It was a little strange.

She closed her bedroom door quietly and then walked up to Yasuo's bedroom door. It was quiet on the other side. She wondered if he left anything behind. Aiko went to open the door but it was locked.

"Damn..." She mumbled quietly to herself.

"Why do you want to go in there?" Gaara's voice startled Aiko. She quickly turned to see Gaara standing just a few feet away from her. She blushed, feeling ridiculous for not noticing his approach.

Aiko looked back at the bedroom door. "I just thought maybe... he may have left something."

Gaara looked at her with a slightly obvious curiosity. "Was there something in particular that you were wanting to look for?"

She shook her head. "No." She was sure though, that there might have been something in Yasuo's room. It would be something that would help her make sense of everything that had happened. "Maybe a letter? Or a note?" She said looking back at the door.

Gaara then walked up to Aiko. "Here, let me open it." He said quietly. Aiko stepped aside and then he lifted his hand. Sand went into the keyhole and a few moments later, there was a soft clicking noise. The door had unlocked. He then opened it and stepped aside, allowing Aiko to walk inside first.

The room looked almost identical to hers. The only difference now was that Aiko had made it obvious that the room was hers. There was art supplies and plenty of other things laying around. Yasuo's room was different. There was no evidence that anyone had been in there ever. She turned to Gaara. "Has someone else already been through here?" She asked him.

Gaara shook his head. "No. This was the way it was when Yasuo left."

She walked over to one of the dressers and opened it up. It was empty. Then she walked into the bathroom. It looked untouched. She walked back out into the bedroom. "Did he come here before he left?"

"That is possible." Gaara said quietly. He looked stoic as usual but he was worried about Aiko. She seemed to be upset and he was not sure exactly what was distressing her. Did she not feel safe without Yasuo here? He wondered if perhaps she felt alone now in Suna. Perhaps she felt like an outsider. He couldn't be sure.

A look of disappointment crossed Aiko's face. Gaara felt a tinge of guilt. He wanted to be able to do more. Just as quickly as the disappointed look appeared, it vanished. Aiko looked back up and smiled softly at Gaara. "Oh well. I guess that's that then." She then walked out of the room.

After a quick glance in the room, he followed her. He shut the door behind him, then turned around. Aiko was staring off down the hallway seemingly lost in thought. She then suddenly turned to Gaara. She had a cheerful look on her face. Her eyes though, her eyes seemed so sad.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to look in there." She said politely.

Gaara stepped closer to Aiko and then gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Even though Yasuo has left, you are not alone here." Gaara spoke as softly as he could manage. He didn't want to sound cold.

He watched as Aiko's eyes flickered. The strong sadness in her eyes seemed to change a bit. It didn't look so powerful now. He was right. It wasn't so powerful now. Aiko was feeling relieved and genuine happiness from Gaara's kind words.

As he looked at her, he began to feel a warmth in his chest. He was happy to see he was able to give Aiko some kind of comfort. A slight smile crept upon his lips. His eyes were softer.

Then he was surprised. Aiko suddenly stepped forward and put her arms around his waist. She was pressed against him, her head resting on his chest. He was nervous. He wasn't sure what to do with the gesture. This was new. This was a show of affection right?

Hesitantly, he placed his hands on her back. She felt so small and fragile. Was this how a woman was supposed to feel? Or was it just her? Why did she want to hug him? She was so frightened of him before... or at least, that's what he thought.

This was new. This was a new feeling. His heart was racing. If his face was expressing anything, it was worry or anxiousness. Even with those feelings of nervousness, it felt good. He liked her being close to him like this.

After a moment, he felt himself relax. His anxiousness faded and he just enjoyed holding her. He closed his eyes. Aiko felt secure. She knew that Gaara would protect her. She understood that Gaara was at least a friend. It was her first real friend other than Rin.

They finally parted. Aiko smiled up softly at Gaara. His expression had calmed. She wasn't sure what to say now so she blushed and looked off to the side. She grew anxious at his silence. "I'm sorry." She said quickly.

Gaara closed his eyes and smiled. Aiko looked up nervously. She saw his smile. He then reached out and pulled her close to him again. This time, he wrapped his arms around her. It caught Aiko by surprise. For a moment, she stood there with her head against his chest, her eyes wide. She felt stiff, and then she smiled and relaxed. She put her arms around his waist once again and embraced him.

There was no need to be sorry. Aiko understood that. Whatever this was, both were aware of it, even if they didn't completely understand what it was yet.


	17. 15 Never Alone

A week had come and gone. It was strange. Aiko still worked with Sango at her shop. The strange thing came from her being alone most of the time. It had not been that way since she lived with the Saisho Clan. Of course she lived with Rin, but when she got older, Rin became busier with work.

That had always been fine. Now though, what was she supposed to be doing? She wanted to stay so bad, even though she wasn't completely sure why. She had been pondering on it frequently. It was said she was safest in Suna. That wasn't really her reason though.

'Gaara...' Aiko thought. He was the reason.

The sun was setting. Aiko was walking back to the Kazekage's building from Sango's shop. She had dressed in a black pair of pants and a long light pink shirt. It was loose on her and the sleeves were long and airy. It revealed her shoulders. Under that she had on a black tank top.

It was cooling off finally. Aiko took her time walking home. She had no reason to rush herself. Gaara would likely be busy. He often was. It made sense. He was the Kazekage. Kankuro was frequently busy too. He worked very closely with Gaara. Really, she didn't know many other people.

"There you are! Aiko, please wait!" Aiko stopped and turned around. She saw a familiar face. Hiroaki was running over to her. "I finally caught you!" He said relieved.

"Is something wrong Hiroaki?" She asked worried.

He looked up at her with his soft brown eyes. "Oh no no. Of course not. Please do not worry yourself. Lord Gaara was only wanting to make sure that you were okay." He said with a big smile.

"He did? Why?" Aiko asked a little confused. This was not the first time that she had been gone since Yasuo's absence. Almost every day she went to Sango's shop for a little while. Today she was just a bit later. Even so, it wasn't even completely dark yet.

"He didn't say. He only asked that I check to see you were safe." He said, still smiling. His voice was cheerful and kind.

"Oh... well thank you." Aiko said and then smiled back at him gently.

"Are you heading back now?" Hiroaki asked.

Aiko nodded. "Yes, I am." She said with a smile.

"May I walk with you then?" He asked.

"Of course." Aiko said happily. She had nothing against Hiroaki. He was the first nice person that she had met in Suna. She wondered why she didn't ever see him. "Hiroaki, were you gone on a mission?" Aiko asked as they walked.

"I was until just a few days ago." He explained.

"Were you told about what happened with Yasuo?" Aiko asked quietly.

Hiroaki looked down at Aiko. His normal happy eyes looked a bit sad. Aiko was looking at the ground. She looked ashamed. Hiroaki looked forward again. "Yes. I was briefed about the incident when I got back." For the first time, his voice was void of any happy or cheerful emotion. He sounded much more serious now. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with that."

Aiko shook her head. "Lord Gaara is really the one that dealt with it. If he had not been there, I might not be here now." Aiko said with a halfhearted smile. He had protected her. He was not going to allow Yasuo to take her.

"Yasuo was your friend though right? So I'm sure it was difficult anyways." Hiroaki said.

Aiko couldn't argue that. It had hurt. She hated that she had to stand off against him or see him stand off against anyone else. The fact that it was her and Gaara just made it worse. "Thank you." Aiko said with a better smile.

They were reaching the Kazekage's building. Gaara was in his office looking out his window. He spotted Hiroaki walking with Aiko. They were talking. Aiko was carrying a black tote bag. It probably had some art supplies in it.

He had no idea why her absence was making him feel so anxious today. He couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. He didn't want to see Aiko get hurt. He couldn't see her hurt.

The thought of Yasuo trying to attack Aiko irritated him. Even just the thought made him angry and frustrated. If he had not been there, she could have been hurt. He wanted to be able to trust that she would be okay if he was not there for some reason.

Downstairs, Hiroaki opened the door to the building and let Aiko walk in. Then he followed behind her. "I am going to go and report to Lord Gaara." Hiroaki said.

"Actually, I was going to go and see him, if you don't want to. He will know I am back." Aiko suggested.

He smiled. "Thanks, but I should still report in. Procedures and all." He laughed a little.

Aiko smiled. "Okay, well let's go then." They headed upstairs. Hiroaki knocked on the door.

"Enter." Gaara said. He had sat down at his desk and was looking over a few mission reports. He still had a few left to go over.

Hiroaki and Aiko walked in. Hiroaki approached the desk. "Lord Gaara, Aiko is safe as I'm sure you can see." He smiled. He spoke so casually and kindly.

"Thank you Hiroaki." Gaara had said and dismissed him. Hiroaki waved goodbye to Aiko and then disappeared in a gust of wind.

Aiko was surprised. So many people had ways of just disappearing. She then walked up to Gaara's desk. "Hello." She said with a smile.

He looked up. "Hello Aiko."

"Why did you want Hiroaki to check on me?" Aiko asked with genuine curiosity.

Gaara looked down and then he stood up. "I'm sorry Aiko. I just wanted to be sure that you were okay." He didn't want to say anything that might cause her to worry.

"No, please. It's okay. I was just wondering if something had happened or something." She explained quickly. She didn't want him to feel bad.

For a moment, it was quiet. Then Gaara looked at Aiko with a more serious expression. "Aiko, have you ever had any basic combat training?" He asked.

Aiko tensed up. "Well..." She blushed. She felt a little embarrassed to admit it. Then she sighed. "Yes, I have."

"Is there something about it that you need to tell me?" Gaara asked, noticing her sudden discomfort on the subject.

She kept her eyes down and looked uncomfortable. "I just... didn't take to it well. It is difficult for me to bring myself to harm someone... I don't want to hurt anyone."

Gaara's expression softened a bit. He was not used to meeting a lot of people that felt the way she did. Still, he felt that she needed to have an idea of how to properly defend herself. He would need to find a way to work around her anxiety though. He tried to think of a good way to approach the situation.

"I know it seems really silly..." Aiko said quietly.

"No." Gaara said and shook his head. "It is not silly. It is just not something I see a lot." Gaara admitted calmly. Then he decided honesty was probably the best way to approach the situation. "I would like to have you try to train again, to learn how to defend yourself more properly if the need were to arise."

Aiko looked down and gently rubbed one of her arms nervously. "I'm not sure." She said hesitantly.

"What if you were working with Hiroaki, Kankuro, or myself?" He asked. He wondered if maybe training alongside someone that she might call a friend could make things easier.

It took Aiko a moment before she finally responded. "What if I agree to just give it another try? I could see how I feel about it then..." She said quietly.

Gaara was pleased to take the compromise. "Of course." He said. Aiko nodded to acknowledge him. Gaara walked around the desk and up to Aiko. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder to try and offer some kind of reassurance.

She looked up and met his gentle gaze. Her heart felt like it stopped. She grew nervous. "T-thank you." She stuttered. She began to feel foolish. Why were things always like that with him?

Aiko slowly moved one of her hands to put over the top of Gaara's hand on her shoulder. It was strange to feel his skin on hers. He was soft, warm, and even his hand on its own felt soft. His thoughts about her were a little different. She was soft, but her touch made his skin tingle. She wasn't cold, she was comfortable. She felt so fragile though. He worried that he could harm her so easily.

She wasn't afraid though, and she didn't feel that he was a danger to her. She smiled at him, and that brought him comfort. It brought him just enough comfort, that he relaxed a bit. In that moment, Aiko began to see things.

Gaara's childhood memories flashed through her mind. It was bloody and sad for a long time. Then she saw newer memories. She saw one where he had died. This memory caused her to jerk back away from him. He looked at her a little confused. She looked at him with wide eyes. There was fear and hurt there.

Gaara tensed up again. Had she seen something? Was it too much for her to handle? Was she scared of him now. Aiko closed her eyes, and he saw tears. He wanted to say something, to ask her what was wrong, but he felt frozen.

"Y-you were dead." She finally said. Gaara realized that she must have seen something from when the Akatsuki took him. He wasn't sure what all she had seen, but she wasn't upset about his bloody past. She was upset because she saw him dead.

"Yes. I was killed by the Akatsuki when the Shukaku was extracted from me. Lady Chiyo, a woman from the village, sacrificed her life to give me back mine." He explained quietly. He was shocked that anyone would ever want to sacrifice themselves for him. He had hurt so many people before.

Aiko finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked calm and yet, there seemed to be a slight look of sadness reflecting in his eyes. He hated that Aiko was crying. He was not used to being around someone who was in tears.

"I just can't believe that you died." She said. "How could you?" She looked at him in an accusing way. He became confused. "You can't die!" She said with force. It was a tone she had not heard from her before. He was trying to understand what she was saying and thinking.

"Aiko, please calm down." He said gently.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. It hurt. She stepped back. She felt panicked. She felt scared and worried. How could he have died? That seemed too impossible!

Suddenly, she was embraced by Gaara. He had walked up to her and pulled her close to him. He put her head gently on his chest and put his other hand on her lower back. She was surprised, but then she could hear his heartbeat. It was steady, and calm. It was normal.

This was Gaara's way of trying to show Aiko that everything was fine. He was okay and he was here with her now. She relaxed herself and then put her hands up against him. She leaned into him and let the steady calm wash back over her.

It was okay. Everything was okay. Gaara felt as Aiko calmed down. Her chakara had become stable again. He began to feel relieved as well. He was surprised that this had worked so well. In the moment, it was the only thing he could think to do that wouldn't only make things worse. It had worked very well apparently.

Gaara's hand gently moved from holding her head gently against him, down to her back. "Are you okay Aiko?" He finally asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry." She had panicked at the memory of his death. It scared her. It was like a huge reality check. Aiko had never suffered a loss like that before. She didn't know her parents, so it was hard to say that she suffered from them being gone. "Just... don't die again." She said. "Please." She added with a more pleading tone.

Gaara wouldn't make that promise to her. His way of life was a dangerous one. He was safer than most a lot of the time, but still. As much as he wanted to be able to put that fear to rest, death was something that was inevitable. Even if he did not die fighting, he would one day die of old age or something else.

Even if he couldn't promise that, he did not plan on dying anytime soon. He had things to do, and people to protect. Now, he had met Aiko too. He wasn't sure what he wanted from the relationship he had with her, but he knew he wanted it to at least stay the way it was.

Aiko did not expect him to promise her anything. Instead of responding to her, he simply kept trying to sooth her by holding her. It was working though. She knew that he could not promise her what she wanted, but she also understood that he would not go down easily. Even in the memories of his death, he had fought so hard.

Aiko lifted her head off of Gaara's chest. He looked down at her. She looked up and met his gaze. His eyes looked full of concern. Aiko offered him a soft smile. Then she gently put one of her hands on his cheek. "Don't worry. It's okay." She said softly. She saw his jaw tighten. He looked at her in a strange intense way. It was like he was contemplating.

Without thinking, Aiko leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened. He was being kissed. Aiko had kissed him. She then pulled back unexpectedly. She met eyes with Gaara. He still looked surprised. Now, she looked surprised too. She had not intended to be so forward.

As she began to apologize, Gaara leaned back down and kissed her again before she could say anything. It caught her off guard, but she returned his affection. He pulled her body closer to his and it felt right.

Things were getting to feeling intense. Aiko did not ever want to leave his side, but then Gaara's office door opened and Kankuro casually walked in. Then he noticed what he was interrupting. "Oh, sorry Gaara." He said while laughing a little.

Gaara looked completely unfazed by Kankuro's sudden interruption. Aiko however, had turned bright red and had no idea what to do or say. She panicked a little. "I-I should really go." She said nervously and grabbed her bag and hurried past Kankuro.

Gaara had the urge to stop her, but he decided he probably should see what Kankuro wanted. Then he could go and check on Aiko. By then, he hoped she wouldn't feel so embarrassed. He looked over at Kankuro who was grinning ear to ear.

"I wonder what the Suna council would say about that." Kankuro teased.

Gaara turned and walked around his desk. "They don't need to know anything right now." He said plainly. He didn't need the pressure on him. On top of that, they might have a problem with his interest in Aiko. Then again, they might also be excited about it but he didn't want the council putting any pressure on Aiko about it.

Kankuro already understood those reservations that Gaara had. "No worries from me Gaara." He said. "I do want to know about it though." He said with a smug grin. Gaara couldn't hide a smile this time. Kankuro went and sat down across from him and let Gaara fill him in.


	18. 16 Orochimaru's Company

It had taken him a lot of work, but his efforts paid off. Mamoru was at the marked location where the Saisho Clan's village was said to be hidden. The area looked completely ordinary. If he did not know any better, he would not believe for a second that anyone or anything was here. The location was in the middle of nowhere. There were trees all around. The village was supposed to be located in this open wild field hidden in the forestry.

Mamoru spent a while looking around the area for a clue. He walked out into the field, but nothing happened. He had no idea how the village had been hidden so well. He was certain it had to be some kind of powerful genjutsu. It was an illusion or something. Perhaps he was only thinking he was looking for the entrance.

After a few hours of no success, Mamoru headed back to the closest town. It was only about an hour from here. It was small, but it had the necessities that he was looking for right now. On top of that, he didn't have to worry so much about coming across other powerful ninja. He was far too busy to be dealing with that.

Mamoru pulled his hooded cloak back on and put back on his face cover. It covered everything but his eyes. He had a pack that he carried with him too. As he was walking, he began to sense another presence. He could tell that it was masked. Still, the person putting off the energy was to powerful to hide from someone like Mamoru. The people from his village were very in tune with all energies. It was one of their specialties. People from their village often made excellent trackers.

"Who's there?" Mamoru stopped and said. He spoke clearly and without any hesitation or fear.

"I didn't figure I would be able to hide myself from you. Impressive nonetheless." A pale man with long black hair stepped out of the shadows. He wore a plain off white garb with a long sleeved black shirt underneath. He had black pants on as well and ninja sandals. Around his waist was a distinct thick purple rope belt that tied around his back in a knot. His eyes were very unique. They were gold and his pupils were slit like that of a snake. This man was not unfamiliar to Mamoru.

"Orochimaru." Mamoru said plainly and crossed his arms.

"It is good to see you again Mamoru." He grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Mamoru asked impatiently. He did not care for Orochimaru. He had tried to kill Itachi at one point. He had his own agenda that had caused him plenty of irritations in the past. He never seemed to be of value, at least not to Mamoru personally.

"I have heard you were trying to find the village that the Saisho Clan hides away in." Orochimaru began.

"How do you know about that?" Mamoru asked curiously. He rarely spoke to anyone. How would Orochimaru be able to track him down so easily?

"Oh, don't worry about that. My point is, I think I could make a jutsu to break the genjutsu that they use to hide the village." He explained.

"What's in it for you?" Mamoru crossed his arms and looked at Orochimaru suspiciously.

He smiled. "Hmm, you don't need to worry about me. This is merely relieving a curiosity of mine."

Mamoru thought for a moment. Before he could answer, they heard movement nearby. Mamoru could sense an unfamiliar and unmasked presence. Whoever it was, they were not lost. They were calm, but irritated. He gestured to Orochimaru. He intended to investigate the person.

Silently, Orochimaru followed Mamoru. They came upon a young man walking alone. He was dressed all in black. He had two swords on his back and was carrying a bag. His hair was short, messy and black and his eyes were the most intense icy blue he had ever seen before.

Mamoru was certain that this was a resident of the hidden village. As capable as he looked, Mamoru was confident in his own abilities and he had Orochimaru there too. He emerged from hiding and stopped the stranger.

The man stopped. He did not look intimidated or surprised. He only looked more irritated. "Can I help you with something?"

"Are you from the Saisho Clan?" Mamoru asked bluntly. The man looked back at Mamoru. His eyes looked suspicious. Before he knew it, the stranger had dropped his bag, drawn both of his swords, and was attacking Mamoru.

Mamoru deflected the attack by making an invisible field of energy to protect himself. Then he attacked the man by using his abilities to grab a hold of the man.

"You're... Aiko's father. Mamoru." He struggled to say as he tried to break free of Mamoru's hold.

"Who are you? How do you know of me?" Mamoru asked.

"Aiko is not here anyway." The man said.

"That wasn't my question." Mamoru said harshly.

"Yasuo." The man said.

"Where is she now?" Mamoru asked.

Yasuo looked at Mamoru. He had no intention of telling this man where Aiko was. He cared to much for her to see her get hurt. Mamoru was dangerous. Yasuo concentrated. A thick black fog began to appear around him. It was the Saisho Clan's legendary darkness manipulation.

Mamoru released Yasuo and backed up. He knew all to well what that fog could do to him. Orochimaru, who had stayed hidden, moved quickly. He, with great speed, cut through the fog to get to Yasuo before its effects could hurt him. Then he performed a sealing jutsu to temporarily block off Yasuo's ability to perform any jutsu.

Orochimaru hit Yasuo hard in the chest. Yasuo was thrown back but he stayed on his feet. The wind had been knocked out of him. The fog that was appearing, dissipated. Orochimaru was a little impressed that he managed to stay on his feet after being struck like that.

Mamoru walked up. Yasuo tried to perform his darkness manipulation jutsu, but nothing happened. Orochimaru smiled smugly. "You will not be able to perform a jutsu for a few hours now."

Yasuo then drew out his swords again. He was prepared to fight. Mamoru sighed. "Look kid, I have no interest in fighting you. Just tell me where Aiko is."

"Why do you want to find her so bad?" Yasuo asked darkly.

"Because she is my daughter, and I would like the chance to meet her." Mamoru said in a harsh tone. He was giving Yasuo one more chance to tell him on his own where Aiko was. If this did not work, he had one other method that he could use and he was not above using it.

Yasuo glared. "I don't believe you. I won't let you hurt her." His voice did not raise, but it was firm.

Orochimaru was intrigued. "Why boy, do you care for this girl so much?" His voice was smooth and charismatic like it was almost always. Yasuo noticeably tensed. His expression hardened defensively. "Ah, I see. You care a great deal for her. If it is true that she is not here, why are you here then?"

"You don't know what you are talking about." Yasuo snapped. He raised his tone this time.

Mamoru grew suspicious. As much as he didn't care for Orochimaru, the man had a way of seeing the truth in people. That was why he could exploit them so well. Mamoru decided, maybe he could get Yasuo on his side. He could always get rid of him later when he proved to longer be useful. Yasuo knew Aiko. He cared for her. She was probably very familiar with him.

"If you care for her, why aren't _you_ protecting her?" Mamoru asked with an accusing tone. That seemed to strike at Yasuo. He looked almost pained by the fact that he wasn't with her right then. "Did someone take her?" Mamoru asked.

Yasuo looked up like something clicked. "Yes. I could take you to her, if you promise not to hurt her and allow me to continue to protect her."

Orochimaru and Mamoru looked at one another. Then Mamoru looked back at Yasuo. "That is fine. Now, tell me where she is."


	19. 17 Secret Romance

Aiko headed straight to her room, trying not make it obvious that she was trying to hurry. She had never felt so embarrassed before. She just got caught by Kankuro, kissing very passionately, his little brother and Kazekage. What was she supposed to say to him about it? Even she had no idea what was going on yet between her and Gaara. What if she got him in some kind of trouble? Could he get in trouble?

When she got to her room, she shut and locked the door. She tossed her bag on the bed and went to the dresser and started digging for new clothes. She grabbed her pajamas and headed into the bathroom. She ran a hot bath and got in. She needed to calm down and relax herself.

Gaara finished talking with Kankuro. Kankuro had went to his own room for the night. He had some stuff he needed to fix on one of his puppets and another upgrade to add to his Crow puppet. Plus, he had all of this juicy information about Gaara now. He could still not believe it. He had a hard time picturing Gaara with someone. He was glad to see it happening though.

Gaara straightened up his desk and then headed to Aiko's room. He hoped she was feeling a bit better now. They needed to talk about some things, that was clear. He just hoped it would be okay. He couldn't say he was one hundred percent comfortable with what was happening between them, but he cared about Aiko. What made it uncomfortable was the fact that he did not want to do anything to mess things up. Then of course, there was the council. He didn't want them messing up anything either.

He approached her bedroom door and knocked. There was no answer so he knocked again. He waited and again, no answer. He listened and didn't hear anything. He went to open the door but it was locked.

For a moment, Gaara contemplated on whether to come back later. Instead, he sent sand into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Then he opened the door. Aiko's bag was on the bed but she wasn't in sight. He listened and heard movement in the bathroom. He went to the door and knocked.

Aiko jumped. "Yes?"

Gaara felt a wave of relief. He thought for a moment and wasn't sure what to say. "It's Gaara. I thought we should speak." He explained.

"One second." Aiko said a little more quietly. She was dressed and had just finished brushing out her long black hair. It was still a little damp. Normally she would wait for it to dry, but she found it soothing to brush so she went ahead and did so.

She finally came out. Gaara was standing over by the window now. He was looking out until he heard the door open. Aiko came out wearing her pajamas. She was in a pair of dark gray pants and a long sleeved over sized light purple shirt. It had three dark purple rings around each wrist and two similar rings up around both arms. She was comfortable.

"Sorry, I was just finishing up." She smiled at him. She was trying to hide her own nervousness. He was in her room. This was like her own little world. She was not one that had other people in her room... ever. "So, I guess we should talk then."

Gaara nodded, agreeing. "Come, we can speak somewhere else." He had an idea in mind. He took Aiko to the balcony of the building It was large and open. Because it was nighttime, no one else was up there. Gaara walked over to the edge and crossed his arms as he looked over the village.

Aiko walked up to him shyly and then stood next to him. She crossed her arms and glanced around. After a few moments of the silence, Aiko turned to Gaara. "Look, I don't want to cause you any problems. So, if we should just stop now, before it gets too hard, I understand."

Gaara looked at her and was confused for a moment. Then he realized that she must have thought he was wanting to talk to her, to tell her that their previous interaction should not be repeated. He shook his head. "No, Aiko. That is not what I wanted to say to you." He said softly.

"O-oh." Aiko stuttered. She had jumped to the conclusion that he was not okay with what had happened between them.

"Because of my position, there are some things you should be aware of." He spoke calmly, but he was serious. Aiko nodded, listening anxiously. "The council in Suna has been pressuring me to get married. If they find out about our relationship, I don't know for sure how they would react. I do know the two most likely possibilities though." Gaara closed his eyes. "They will either be entirely against it, or..." He seemed to hesitate for a moment.

Aiko grew more nervous. "Or?" She asked slowly.

He opened his eyes and exhaled lightly. "Or they would like it and start pressuring both me and you." He paused. Aiko looked at him strangely. Was that all he was worried about? "I don't want you to feel pressured Aiko."

Aiko's strange look changed to a gentle smile. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" She asked. The previous nervous energy she put off had disappeared. Gaara nodded. She nodded then. "I have one question though." She said. Gaara looked at her expectantly. "What... I mean... Are we..." Aiko wasn't sure how to word the question. She shook her head. "What are we then? I mean, to you, what is..." She motioned to them.

He understood her question. "You want to know how seriously that I am going to take my relationship with you." She nodded. "I have never had this type of relationship before, but I know that I don't want to see you with another, as I'm sure you feel towards me."

Aiko nodded. "Yes. That is how I feel about it. If this is anything to you like it is for me, I want exclusivity for us."

Gaara agreed. "It is good we are understanding one another."

They stood on the balcony quietly for another few minutes. Aiko pondered on the new relationship. She was unsure of what to do with it. She had never been in a relationship before. She had not had the option before, until she came to Suna. She was tempted to ask Gaara, but he already said that he had not been in a relationship before either. It was assumed by Aiko that he probably had no plan either.

She couldn't stand it though. She had no direction when it came to this. She looked back up at Gaara again. "What do we do now though? What is expected? Do we need to hide our affections? If so, for how long?" She suddenly felt like she had so many questions. As she would ask one, another would come to her mind.

Gaara interrupted her when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. This time, his kiss was more forward and had more confidence behind it. He pulled her closer to him until she could not possibly get any closer.

She submitted and returned the kiss happily. She figured she would follow his lead. If he acted, she could follow if she wasn't sure if a time and place was appropriate. She hoped she wouldn't slip up though. She didn't want to get him into trouble. Right now, that was her main fear.

She pulled away from him and then looked around. "Are you sure we should be this way out here?" Aiko asked.

Gaara looked at Aiko and smiled. "There is no one around here right now. I would know otherwise." He assured. Aiko smiled and nodded. If he wasn't worried, there probably was no reason that she should be.

He gently touched her cheek. Aiko blushed and then all of the sudden, she tensed and looked up and around again. "Are you sure that no one is around?" She asked.

He looked at her confused, but then focused on the area around them. There was no one that they had to worry about near them that he could sense. He looked at Aiko again. "What is it?"

She walked over and peered carefully into the village, scanning the areas that she could see. "I can feel it... in my head." She said and then jumped over the edge of the balcony. Gaara was surprised to see that and rushed to be sure she was okay.

Aiko had used her powers to keep herself from falling to fast and she landed gently on the ground below and focused on the strange, familiar feeling in her head. It was like someone was calling to her within a deeper part of her mind.

"Aiko." Gaara tried to catch her attention, but she was walking quickly, trying to follow the sense. He followed close to her and watched as she tracked whoever or whatever she was tracking. She walked towards the outer edge of the village and looked up at the wall. She stopped as she did. Gaara followed her gaze. He could sense someone unfamiliar and powerful nearby, but he did not see anyone.

"I think... maybe it's up there." Aiko said and pointed up at the top of the wall. Gaara didn't say anything. He simply took a hold of Aiko's waist and then used his sand to carry them up to the top. The presence that Gaara had felt suddenly disappeared entirely and abruptly. "What the... Where did it go?" Aiko said aloud and began looking around.

The presence was gone for her too. She could sense nothing of it now. Gaara looked around with her to see if there was anything else that could tell them something. Aiko tried to focus her mind to pick up on any leftover energies. It was like whoever was there though, they knew exactly how to hide from her. "I don't understand." Aiko said when she had finally given up. "It was here. I swear, I felt it here." She ran a hand through her hair.

Gaara approached Aiko and put his hand around her waist. "I know. I felt it when we got closer."

"Did you feel it disappear? It just vanished, like whatever it was no longer existed all of the sudden..." Aiko tried to explain.

He nodded, understanding what she meant. She seemed to calm down more when she realized that Gaara believed her. He felt it too, just not as soon as she had. "It's okay. We can watch for whoever or whatever this was." He said calmly. She nodded. There was nothing they could do now.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted. It just felt so... familiar." Aiko tried to explain.

"Could it have been Yasuo?" Gaara asked.

She shook her head. "No, I know how his presence feels." She was sure it wasn't him. It was a different kind of familiar. "Oh well."

"We should head back." Gaara suggested.

Aiko nodded. "Yeah, we should." She was still in her pajamas. Gaara simply took her and they floated back to the Kazekage's building on a cloud of sand.


	20. 18 Dark Hearts

It was like he had been punched in the chest. Yasuo had to look away. He had seen Gaara and Aiko kiss outside on the balcony. Mamoru had been with him too. Then they had to leave. Aiko had been able to sense Mamoru after all. Although, he was certain she did not know that it was him.

They had transported away to somewhere safe and far enough that Aiko would not be able to sense Mamoru so easily. Yasuo looked at Mamoru. "How did she not notice me there?" He asked.

"Simple." Mamoru began. "She wasn't looking for you."

"I don't understand." Yasuo said plainly. How could she be looking for Mamoru? She had never even met the man. She didn't have contact with him, even as an infant.

Mamoru stood up and looked annoyed. "I am Aiko's father. We are already connected." He began to explain. "Apparently, she is looking for me. That is why she could sense me."

Yasuo frowned. Aiko had been warned about Mamoru. Why would she continue to want to meet him? Perhaps it was more unconscious instinct. Yasuo couldn't be sure. All he knew, was that he wanted Aiko to be safe.

That was where Mamoru was a problem. Yasuo was certain the man was only using him. That was fine, because Yasuo was using him too. He could get to Aiko then. He could help get her out of Suna and away from the Kazekage's influence. After that though, Yasuo would have to act quickly, if not before. He was certain that Mamoru intended to get rid of him as soon as he ceased to be of use. He wanted to try and use the opportunity to prove to Aiko that Mamoru was bad. Then he could take Aiko home. She could be safe.

"You do realize that she will never be yours right? You may be able to offer her protection. Perhaps even friendship, but that would be all." Mamoru said casually as he began to start a fire. They would be camping in a cave that was hidden in the desert. At least until the next night.

Yasuo did not say anything to Mamoru, but he knew the man was right. Yasuo could not be with Aiko. Not only would his life be in danger, but Aiko's could be too. Perhaps though, because of her being the Third Eye's host, the council would make an exception.

He began to unpack some food as Mamoru got the fire going. He set everything up neatly. They had simple things like rice and bread with them. It was easy to keep that when traveling. They helped themselves after that and sat in silence for a long while.

Really, Yasuo did not know a lot about Mamoru and his actual crimes. He knew that he was a part of the Akatsuki. He was also someone that had defected from his own village. His own headband, with his home villages symbol, Mamoru wore it around his neck. There was a cut across the symbol. Yasuo did not know what he had done to become a criminal, or if he was a criminal just because of his work with Akatsuki.

Mamoru did not look at Yasuo as he ate. He could tell that he was being analyzed by the young man though. He could feel Yasuo's skepticism. It was annoying. It did not matter though. Soon, Mamoru would have Aiko, and Yasuo's usefulness would come to an end. The last thing he needed was some love sick kid trying to woo his daughter. Especially since that kid was from the Saisho Clan. He knew what could happen. He would not allow that possibility.

He was not keen on the idea that his daughter seemed to have feelings for Suna's Kazekage either. Gaara was a murderer. He was dangerous. There was no way he would allow Aiko to be with someone like him.

Now, he just needed to come to a final decision about how to approach Aiko. He planned to do so the following evening. Yasuo had informed Mamoru of what Aiko had been told of him. None of the things she had been told were good. Some of the things he knew to be true. He was for example, a part of the Akatsuki. Mamoru feared that Aiko would be afraid of him.

There was also the matter of Gaara. Mamoru was unsure of how strongly she felt for him, or how well she really knew him. He knew that she had not known him long. She couldn't be very attached to him yet. Perhaps Gaara would not weigh her decision so much. If he did though, that could be taken care of.

Aiko had the same abilities as Mamoru, but she had the potential to become much stronger and hone her sixth sense even more because of the Third Eye's presence. Thankfully, Mamoru knew how to trick that sixth sense.

Yasuo could tell that Mamoru was finalizing his plans. He could see him thinking. His eyes looked focused and lost at the same time. He was not sure how confident he felt in Mamoru's plan though. Aiko did not have much training, but still her senses and even her abilities caught Yasuo off guard sometimes. She had proven she could be dangerous, even if right now she wasn't.

Finally, Mamoru sat up straight and looked directly at Yasuo. "Alright, I have everything planned out."

Yasuo made sure to pay attention. He was not confident, but it's not like he had a lot of other options right now. Mamoru began to explain the plan. As he did, Yasuo wondered if maybe it could work.


	21. 19 True Power

Gaara took Aiko back to the balcony. It was still quiet out. Once they were there, Gaara walked to the center of the balcony and sat down on the ground. Aiko looked at him curiously. He extended his hand out to her. She blushed and smiled, but walked over and placed her hand in his. She sat down with him.

For a while, they sat together in silence. They were close though. They leaned back and looked at the night sky. It was peaceful and soothing. Aiko was comfortable and she felt sure that this was right. She was supposed to be here with Gaara.

He had never imagined he would be in this kind of position. Aiko was so close to him. Usually he made people nervous, but she gazed up at the sky like he was not even there. His presence did not hinder her or cause her fear. He watched her watch the sky for a moment.

Aiko looked up and met Gaara's turquoise gaze. She smiled at him. Then, he leaned down and gently kissed her lips. She put her hand up and touched his cheek, happily returning his affection. She felt her heart beat faster.

Gaara pressed into the kiss more and before long, they were kissing more passionately. Aiko felt herself easily give in. He put his hand against her jaw, holding her close. This new and exciting feeling was amazing to Gaara. Part of him felt like he could not get enough. This passion was something he would normally never express. He had passions. He felt passion. He had just never expressed it so openly and freely before.

They parted, both feeling a little overwhelmed by themselves and each other. Aiko looked over at Gaara. He had looked up at the sky, but then looked down at her. She blushed and looked down, smiling shyly.

Gaara smiled and put a hand up to Aiko's cheek. He moved some of her hair away from her face and she looked up at him again. She was still blushing but her smile seemed less shy now. As he looked at her, he began to realize something. He felt that he should protect her. He always felt that way because she needed his help.

It was different now. He thought about Rock Lee. He thought about a conversation they had when Kimmimaro had been defeated. _"You have someone in your life whom you honor and revere so much that every hurt on them, is inflicted on you as well. And the closer they are to you, the greater the pain."_ That was what Gaara had said to Lee. He had felt sad. He had craved a feeling like that. It seemed to be such a powerful thing.

It was. Looking at Aiko, he could tell he had it now. There was no doubt. He would always protect his friends. He did not want them harmed, even in verbal senses. This was a more powerful sensation though. He felt that she could hurt him the most of all.

"Gaara?" Aiko asked. He had been looking at her and the look grew more intense over time. It was making her nervous. "Are you okay?" She asked him with worry in her tone.

He cleared his mind. "Yes." He said calmly and nodded his head once at her.

Aiko was not sure if she believed him. She looked at him with skepticism. It was hard to tell with Gaara. He was always so cool, calm, and collected. He could hide it without effort if he was feeling something negative.

He could tell she was not completely convinced. He was not sure how to convince her though. He truly was not upset. He had just been a bit surprised. It crossed his mind that maybe he should just tell her about that incident. Then he thought of something else.

Gaara sat up and Aiko did so as well. Then he took her hand. He relaxed himself and opened himself up to her. He wanted her to see those memories. He wanted her to see what he was thinking. This was also his way of demonstrating trust. He trusted her enough to show her these things.

Aiko could see clearly. She saw, from Gaara's perspective and memories, the battle between him and Kimmimaro. She saw how Kimmimaro revered the man Orochimaru. Then she saw the conversation between Gaara and a Konaha leaf ninja. It was touching to see.

She pulled herself from the memory, understanding now why Gaara had been staring at her. It made her feel joy and sadness to realize what it meant. He had been thinking about how Aiko was that person for him now.

It was strange. She had nested into his life so quickly and unexpectedly. It was known to her before she came to Suna, that Gaara was important. Even before she knew him, she realized he was important, she just couldn't make sense of why. Now, things were beginning to make sense.

In all honesty, Aiko could not deny that Gaara had the same hold on her. She felt the need to protect him too. It wasn't that he needed it really, but if she could save him, even if the cost was her own life, she would do it. She would not allow hurts inflicted on him. It would drive her mad!

She smiled and closed her eyes. "How quickly this gained such power." She commented.

Gaara looked at her. She did not seem all that phased by his strong feelings. In fact, she seemed to understand them all to well. "It is the same for you." He said quietly.

She nodded. "Yes. It really is."

He wondered if she worried about him hurting her. If she felt the same way, then surely he had the same ability to cause her great pain on his own. He never wanted to do that to her. He never would. If he did, he was not sure that he could ever forgive himself.

"Are you afraid?" Gaara asked her finally.

Aiko looked up and smiled. She seemed so sure. "No." She did not fear him hurting her. Even in before they met, he protected her. She saw him doing so many times in her dreams. Since they have met, he had protected her. He had reached out to her. She was so sure. Gaara would never hurt her.

He smiled. He looked pleased but he felt relief over everything else. The last thing he wanted, was for Aiko to be afraid. He wasn't sure about how he felt. He thought about it, and it was strange to suddenly feel so vulnerable. It was something that he normally never felt. Now, it was a constant thing.

Even with that uncomfortable weakness, Gaara decided that he didn't care. If he could have Aiko, he would deal with the vulnerable feeling. Perhaps, in time, he would not even feel it anymore.

Aiko adjusted herself and sat on her knees. She looked at Gaara. "Are you afraid then? I mean, I'm pretty dangerous you know." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled, realizing that she was trying to tease him. She was too sweet. She had an optimistic nature. He could tell that she trusted him completely. The vulnerable feeling that she had did not bother her because of her certainty. He envied that about her.

That envy turned out to be helpful at least. She would never hurt him. His mind was suddenly feeling much more at ease. "Even so, you are no danger to me by choice." He said with a smile to Aiko.

She smiled. "I'm glad you know then." Then she leaned forward and kissed him softly on his cheek.


	22. 20 Breaking Free

The next morning, Aiko woke up early. It was a little after seven but she was feeling amazing. She had never felt quite like it before. She was overjoyed and excited. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to do her morning routine. Then she dressed in an over sized hooded sweater. It was light purple and had white blossoms up the sides of the sleeves. Under that she had on a pair of black tights and a pair of short flat boots.

She left her hair down, grabbed her bag and headed out. Gaara would be busy for a while today. He had several meetings apparently. That was fine. Aiko could go to Sango's and work for a little while. Even if Sango decided she was too tired to work, Aiko had a key to the place. She could come any time she wanted.

When Aiko got to the shop, Sango was there and already working. "Ah, good morning Aiko." Sango greeted kindly, her golden eyes shimmering happily. "You are up early and seem to be in good spirits." She was working on a painting of a young girl. She had just started on the eyes. They did not have color on them yet.

Aiko smiled and sat her bag down on the counter. "How could you tell already?"

Sango laughed. "Oh, my dear. When you get to be my age, you just know these things." She set down her paintbrush. "So what has you so happy? Or is it a who?" Sango asked knowingly.

Aiko blushed. "You know that too?"

Sango laughed again. "Tell me about him."

Aiko smiled fondly as she thought of Gaara. Then she realized she probably shouldn't say anything to Sango about who it was. "Well, he is gentle and kind. He is strong and protective." Aiko tried to think. "This is new for both of us..." She said more quietly.

"He certainly has your heart in his palm." Sango said and then looked a bit sad. "Be careful. Love is powerful and dangerous. Even when you try not to hurt one another, you can do so much damage so easily."

"Sango..." Aiko said quietly. The old woman's normal happy mood was suddenly much more sad. If Aiko guessed, she would have said that it was obvious that Sango had suffered a very destructive heart break.

Sango looked up and smiled. "I'm sorry dear. I'm just still a bit sad about my beloved's passing. It has only been a little over a year now." She explained.

Aiko looked at her sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Sango."

She shook her head. "No, no dear. Don't worry. It is nice to mention him." She smiled. Then she stood up. "Well, we should get some work then today shouldn't we?" She said more energetically.

They opened the shop and began their day. It was nice and they got a few customers. Two brought in old paintings that they wanted to be touched up. Another came in because they wanted to commission something from Sango. Then they had a few people that came in to browse the artwork that they kept displayed for sale in the shop.

Five in the evening came finally. Aiko was excited. Gaara was supposed to be done with his business soon. She was working on finishing up a commission that she had. She had said she would have it finished by the next day.

"I'm going to head upstairs and lie down for a bit." Sango said with a smile. Her muscles were aching and she had been up since before sunrise.

"Okay, I'm just going to finish this up and then head home." Aiko said.

"Alright my dear. Be sure to lock the door when you leave." Sango reminded and then headed upstairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Aiko replied and then she turned her attention back to her work.

After another thirty minutes of work, Aiko completed the painting. It had turned out nice. It was another watercolor. A man had come in and requested a painting of his late wife. She was a shinobi and had died during a mission. Aiko happily accepted the work.

She left the painting to finish drying and gathered her things. As she began to head out the front door of the shop, she froze. Yasuo was standing in front of the door, inside the shop. "What are you doing here?" Aiko asked quickly, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Please don't be afraid. I'm not here to make you leave or hurt you in any way." Yasuo said calmly.

Aiko was not convinced. "Then why are you here?"

"I came because I met Mamoru, your father." Yasuo began.

Aiko's eyes widened. "Y-you... you did?"

Yasuo nodded. "Yes, and he is not dangerous. We were wrong."

"What? That can't be right. Everyone said, even Rin said, that Mamoru was dangerous. They said that my mother did not want him to be a part of my life." Aiko said sadly.

"They lied." He said. "Your last name, Hisanori, it is not your mothers."

"Yes, I know. I was given her maiden name." Aiko explained.

Yasuo shook his head. "No, Hojo is her maiden name. She never married Mamoru." He explained. "Yuka gave you his last name, so that you would know a way to find him. She feared that the Saisho Clan might lie about him, because of his past."

Aiko listened closely. She could see something like that happen. Even if Mamoru had been a bad person, people could change. Aiko only had to think of Gaara. His past was far from clean. It was covered in blood. Today though, he was a completely different person. Perhaps Yuka was able to change Mamoru's heart.

Even so, Aiko did not trust Yasuo. "How am I supposed to know that you are not trying to trick me? If he wants to meet me, why isn't he here now?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"He was afraid that you might be afraid of him. He sent me in because I am familiar. I am only to tell you of this and tell you where to meet him. Then I will be leaving." Yasuo explained.

"Oh..." That made it a little less suspicious, but still. What if he was trying to lure her into a trap? She tried to feel him out. He seemed to be telling the truth. He wasn't planning on trapping her or forcing her to do anything. She finally nodded at him. "Okay, tell me." She said.

"He will be waiting for you in an hour at the inn on the main road out of Suna." Yasuo said and then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Aiko said and grabbed his arm. "If you're not trying to trick me, why are you doing this then?" She asked.

"You seemed sad before about not meeting him. I felt I owed you at least this much." He said. Then he turned to her again. "If something happens, and you need me, just open this scroll." He said and pulled a small sealed white scroll from his bag.

"What will happen if I open it?" She asked.

"It will summon me." He said and then turned and left.

Aiko stood for a moment and then became very excited. It seemed like her life was finally becoming her own. She had Gaara, she was going to get to meet her father. Things were lining up for her.

She hurried back to the Kazekage's building. Gaara was supposed to be done with his meetings now. She wanted to tell him about Mamoru and see if he would go with her. First she headed to her room, she wanted to put her things away first.

When she went in her room, Gaara was there standing by her window. He turned to her as she walked into the room. She smiled brightly at him. "Gaara, I was about to come find you I-" She stopped mid sentence. Gaara was looking at her but he did not look or feel happy. He seemed to be completely turned off as far as emotions went. "Are you okay?" She asked and reached to touch his cheek. He turned his head to avoid her touch.

He looked down at her. "I need to speak with you."

"What is it? Has something happened?" Aiko asked with a worried look. Her heart felt heavy with anxiety. Something was very wrong here. Gaara was here. She could feel it was him. It was his essence, his energy and yet, she knew something bad was about to happen.

"I met with the council. Our relationship is not approved of, therefore, I must end it." Gaara said plainly.

Aiko felt her heart stop. "W-what?" She didn't understand. What was that supposed to mean then?

"We cannot be together. I am the Kazekage. My loyalty is to the village first." He looked so calm and unaffected by this. "I thought it was best to end it now, before we went to far."

It hurt. Aiko felt the tears coming. This pain was much worse than she expected. "You said though, last night..." She began.

"I was wrong." He said before she could finish.

She looked down and let her hair cover here face. All of the sudden, her pain stopped. She felt emptiness in it's place. "Please leave." She said quickly and quietly. Her tears had stopped.

He didn't say anything else, he simply left. She was alone now and for several moments, she stood still. Then she began to cry again. She sat down on the edge of her bed. Her tears fell and she hurt more than she ever had in her life. The worst part was, there was nothing she could do to fix it.

An idea came to mind. She looked up and then quickly turned and grabbed her bag. She grabbed the scroll that Yasuo had given her and pulled it open. In a puff of shadowy smoke, Yasuo appeared right in front of her. He looked around quickly and then back at her. "What is it Aiko?"

"I can't stay here. Please help me leave Suna. Is my father able to come too?" Aiko said quickly.

Yasuo put his hands up and looked at Aiko with concern. "Wait, why do you want to leave? You wanted to stay so badly before." He was confused. She had seemed in good spirits before when he first saw her, before she noticed him anyway.

She began to cry more. "Please..." She pleaded through her tears. "Please just get me out of here. I need to go, now."

Yasuo finally nodded. "Okay Aiko." He said. He needed to inform Mamoru that the plan was changing. "Grab your things. I will meet you by the village entrance." Aiko nodded and then Yasuo vanished.

She quickly grabbed her bag and few clothes. She got her sketchbook and a pencil and then headed out of the room. She stopped crying and hid her face with her hair as she headed downstairs to leave. She didn't pass anyone she knew particularly well, so she was not bothered at all.

As soon as she was outside, she began to run. She needed to get away from Suna and from Gaara as soon as she could. Soon she would be. She would be free. That freedom she would never give up again.


	23. 21 Complications

The day had passed so slowly. Gaara sat at his desk now. He had been in meetings most of the day and was exhausted. It didn't matter though. He had something else on his mind anyways and was just glad to be done with the meetings.

He stood up and began to get ready to find Aiko. He needed to speak with her. As he walked to the door, the room suddenly went dark. The only light was coming from the windows but the sun was almost gone.

Then Gaara felt the presence. Out of the shadows near the door of the office, Yasuo walked out. He had a smug grin on his face. Gaara was surprised to see him but it did not show. "What are you doing here?" Gaara asked calmly.

"I'm here to get rid of you." Yasuo said darkly. Then he lifted his hand up to reveal a small doll. It looked like a small version of Gaara. He began to squeeze it. Gaara suddenly felt like he was being crushed. He couldn't breathe. He fell to his knees and struggled to catch his breath. "Aiko does not belong here with you. She belongs with me." Yasuo said and his smile grew.

Gaara felt that something was off. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't breathe, but Yasuo. He was acting so much differently than before. It was almost too different. Had something in him snapped? Had he lost his mind? Gaara couldn't be sure.

Suddenly, the door to Gaara's office opened and Kankuro walked in. He saw Yasuo, Gaara, and then the doll. He quickly put the situation together and attacked Yasuo making him drop the doll. Gaara could breathe again. He recovered quickly to try and help Kankuro stop him.

Yasuo grabbed the doll and retreated, rushing from the window of the office. Gaara and Kankuro quickly rushed after him. Both could hardly believe what had happened. He was behaving so strangely. On top of that, what was with the strange doll?

Mamoru hurried to the entrance of the village. Yasuo and Aiko were supposed to be meeting him there. He tried to calm himself, realizing that they may not be able to leave the village without a fight. He smirked. It was his own fault. He had to keep pushing.

He looked back to see the Kazekage and the puppet ninja close behind him. He would be lucky to escape this, but it was not over yet. Yasuo was his escape. He could get rid of him now, and Aiko wouldn't even care.

He smiled wider, growing confident. Then he turned and threw a smoke bomb so that his pursuers would lose sight of him, even if it was for only a brief moment. That was all he needed.

* * *

Aiko hurried. She needed out of this village. It was painful being in the same place as Gaara. She had a hard time understanding why it did hurt so much. Previously, she was okay with the idea. If it were too troublesome, she had said they could part ways before...

Before, Gaara had seemed so passionate and genuine. Now, it appeared it had been all fake, and that made it hurt so much more. She wondered if she should have protected herself from him all along. Perhaps that was what her dreams were trying to convey in some sense.

She got closer to the village entrance and began to hear commotion. It made her nervous immediately. Something was happening and she was sure it had something to do with her. As she approached, her assumption was confirmed. She saw Gaara and Yasuo fighting. Kankuro was there too with several other shinobi. They were keeping people back.

Aiko began to approach Kankuro. She wanted to figure out what was happening and why. Before she could though, she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a nearby alley. A hand had been placed firmly over her mouth. She struggled against the stranger but it didn't seem to stop him.

When they were in the alley, she was released. The stranger stepped back and put up his hands. "I'm sorry about that Aiko. I just wanted to be sure you didn't get hurt again." The man explained. He had on a long black hooded cloak. Underneath he wore a long sleeved gray shirt and black pants. She couldn't see his face but she saw his cloudy gray eyes. She had a hard time reading the emotions behind them.

"Who are you?" Aiko asked quickly. She kept her guard up and watched the man closely. He pulled back his hood and pulled down the mask on his face. He had long layered black hair that was pulled back into a loose ponytail. He had pale skin, much like her own.

"My name is Mamoru Hisanori." He said calmly.

Aiko was confused and distracted. This man was her father, but there was Gaara and Yasuo to worry about. Why were they fighting? "Okay, but what is happening? We were supposed to leave!" She had a difficult time hiding the anxiety in her tone.

"That was the plan, but then Yasuo tried to kill the Kazekage." Mamoru explained.

"What? No! That's not possible!" Aiko argued. "He was helping me! We were heading here right after he met with you!" She continued. She knew that Yasuo didn't like Gaara but he would not try to kill him. There was no way.

"We should get out now and let them sort this out themselves." Mamoru said calmly.

Aiko shook her head. "No way. I have to sort this out." She said and turned, but then she noticed something. Mamoru had a familiar presence. She had felt it before, and tried to find it with Gaara. That was the other thing though, he also felt familiar because he felt like Gaara. He felt exactly like he had when he broke her heart. She looked back at Mamoru.

He met her gaze and then realized that he still had the Gaara doll. He had let Yasuo carry it briefly so that he could easily pretend to be Gaara, but Mamoru had gotten it back so he could then frame Yasuo for killing the Kazekage. Mamoru looked down and smiled. "Damn, I really have screwed this all up."

"Explain yourself!" She demanded.

Mamoru looked up but now he looked different. His eyes were wider and he looked unstable. He pulled the Gaara doll from his cloak and revealed it to Aiko. Then he pulled out another doll. It looked like Yasuo. He put those in one hand. Aiko watched him closely as he pulled out a third doll. It looked like her.

He held the doll of Aiko up and then pulled it close to him. Aiko felt herself be forced forward. "This is my power. This is how I choose to wield my gifts." Mamoru had studied his psychic abilities closely. He then began looking into the darker arts of it. He learned about things like voodoo dolls and mind control. That lead him to develop his own jutsu. He could make the dolls and bind a person to them with a little DNA. Then he alone could control that persons body freely. He could now even perform stronger bindings to allow him to control the mind.

Aiko felt scared. What was she supposed to do? Before any actual planning, she acted. She forced up a wall of energy between herself and Mamoru. He was thrown back further into the alley. She was pushed out. That drew attention from Kankuro. Even Gaara and Yasuo noticed and ceased their fighting.

Kankuro got to Aiko first. "Aiko! What's going on?"

Aiko began to try and get up but then she noticed that she had no control over her body again. It was moving on its own now. "Kankuro stay back!" She ordered forcefully. Kankuro froze and looked confused. "I don't have control of my body!" She said as she tried to struggle against the forced movements.

Yasuo and Gaara approached. "It's Mamoru. That is his ability." Yasuo explained. "He is controlling her body."

Gaara then wondered something. Perhaps Yasuo had been honest. He had not tried to kill him. Mamoru had, and he wanted Yasuo to take the fall. He watched Aiko. She was trying to fight an invisible force over herself. Then she began to move again and attacked Kankuro, but a wall of energy went up, stopping her from hitting him. He had been prepared to defend. "I'm so sorry." She said. She had used her powers to keep her from harming him. "He was in that alley!" She then said, referring to Mamoru.

Yasuo and Gaara began to head that way. Another wall of energy stopped them. They turned to Aiko, her eyes were different now. They were gray. "Oh no." Yasuo said. Aiko smiled and lifted her hand up, sending a force of energy at them. They reacted quickly and moved out of the way. "He strengthened the jutsu. We have to burn the dolls!" Yasuo explained.

Gaara looked at him. Yasuo had said dolls. He knew there was more than one. He went ahead and nodded at Yasuo. Yasuo jumped up and ran for the alleyway. Aiko, who was being controlled by Mamoru, lifted her hand to try and stop him, but then she had to focus on Gaara. He sent his sand to attack her.

She dodged and then ran at Gaara. He was prepared to defend when she suddenly stopped and grabbed her head. "Damn..." she mumbled. "Damn... it..." Her eyes opened. Gaara could see the colors of her eyes changing. One was gray, and one was a bright glowing blue. It was clear she was fighting it.

Aiko closed her eyes again and leaned forward. Her head hurt as she struggled against Mamoru's hold. She could hear his whispers. "You are not strong enough... Stop struggling!"

A smile appeared on her face. "Yes, I am." She said calmly. The binding broke. Aiko felt herself become free and fell to her knees to catch her breath and regain her balance. She looked up at Gaara. Her eyes were purple again. He hurried over to her.

"Aiko..." He said and helped her up. "Why are you here?" He asked. Kankuro then looked at Gaara. Gaara nodded and Kankuro vanished. He was going to assist Yasuo. Gaara was going to get Aiko to safety and then go join them.

"Actually, I had every intention of leaving..." She said honestly. Gaara looked down at her, confused by her sudden admission. "Yeah..." She went on. "Here, let me show you." She said and then touched his cheek gently. She closed her eyes and focused on the memory. Even though it had turned out not to be Gaara, the memory still hurt. That made it easy to remember.

He saw what she wanted. She had seen him. It had looked just like him, but it wasn't. The intruder acted so calm and cold. Gaara felt the pain that Aiko had in the moment. There was confusion too. When it was over, Aiko looked down. "That was why, but I know now..." She felt disappointed that such a trick had worked on her.

Gaara closed his eyes. He calmed his frustration at the situation and then focused on Aiko again. "Will you still be leaving?" He asked calmly. He hid his anxiety well.

Aiko smiled. "No Gaara."

Relief washed over him. "We need to get you somewhere safe. Then, I must go and deal with Mamoru." He said and began to lead Aiko.

"Wait, please take me with you." She said. Gaara began to object, but Aiko continued. "Please, I don't want him to be killed. Maybe I can talk to him." Her eyes were pleading and hopeful.

Gaara wanted so badly to tell her no. He wanted to keep her safe, but he understood. Mamoru was her father, and he was her only way of getting the answers she needed. With many reservations, Gaara sighed. "Very well, but you must stay near me."

Aiko smiled and nodded. She understood she was asking a lot. Not only was she at risk, but so were the villagers with Mamoru free. Gaara made a platform to carry them. He kept Aiko close. "Thank you." She said quietly.

This was not ideal, but it was happening, and it was Aiko's way of finding some answers. Maybe she could even save Mamoru. She wanted to. She hoped she could.


	24. 22 Truths and Lies

It seemed so peaceful. The fighting was so far away. Aiko felt a strange calm as she held Gaara's arm and they hovered to where the fighting was. It was all so unexpected. Everything had been so peaceful but within a few moments, there was chaos. It depressed Aiko. She wondered if her trying to be so optimistic all the time was nothing but her behaving like a mere child. She felt so foolish.

"Aiko..." Gaara's dark voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up at him. He could see the uncertainty that she felt all to well. He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to do this. He wanted to convince her, but he knew that was wrong. "It will be okay." He said with a reassuring tone.

She looked scared, but she smiled and nodded at him. It would be okay. They would get through this one way or another. She only hoped that Mamoru could be reasoned with. He seemed so sad, even when he became aggressive. Aiko could sense the loneliness in his heart. If she could, she would do what she needed to in order to keep him from harm.

Gaara could understand that. He thought back to his fight with his own father during the war. He had no choice but to fight. His father had no choice but to fight. If Gaara could have done more, he would have. In those moments though, he had still managed to get closure. His father was sent back into death again, but this time he went with a proud smile.

He looked at Aiko. She was right next to him but she looked so far away. She looked more focused now at least. The fear previously on her face had been replaced by determination. She was ready to try. That was all she had planned though. She had no idea what the fight might be like.

Then she saw it. Mamoru was determined and fighting without reservation. Yasuo was doing the same. Neither appeared to be holding back. If the opportunity arose, they would kill each other. The chakra that the two were putting off was incredible to Aiko. It felt so much different when the fighting was real. It felt more heated and angry.

It was terrifying. Aiko hated this feeling she had now. Gaara could see her discomfort. He slowed them and put his arm around her waist. She was overwhelmed by the feeling that Gaara had grown quite used to. He was used to the violence and the brutality of battle. These things were very new to Aiko.

She had no idea what to do to deal with this situation. She felt Gaara's arm around her. It was calming. He made her feel secure. She wasn't alone in this. It would be okay.

Other sand shinobi were appearing to try and stop Mamoru, but none were successful in getting close. Mamoru would easily push them back with walls of energy. Yasuo was able to get closest, but still was unable to touch him. Aiko observed these things easily. Mamoru did not look like he would be easy to reason with.

It did not matter. Aiko shook off her fear and regained her focus. She had to focus and try her best to end the fighting without anyone getting hurt. Gaara felt Aiko calm herself once again. He looked down at the fighting. Kankuro was strategically keeping Mamoru from going further into the village.

Then Aiko spotted Mamoru reaching into his cloak. He pulled out the small Gaara doll. Aiko felt Gaara's grip on her tighten significantly. His mind was still his own. He felt himself lose control of his body. Aiko reacted quickly and pushed herself out of Gaara's grip and then jumped from his hovering platform of sand. She used her psychic energy to slow her fall and land on the rooftop of a building below.

Mamoru was not planning on harming Aiko, but he needed to subdue her. He used his chakra to control Gaara but also had to focus on Yasuo and the sand shinobi. Then of course there was that troublesome puppet master that kept setting up traps around him, preventing him from moving as freely as he would like. He had to focus more on his own battle more than controlling Gaara.

Aiko prepared to defend herself as Gaara jumped down after her. He was not wielding the sand. Aiko wondered if Mamoru was not in control of Gaara well enough to do so. Still, this was a dangerous situation. Gaara did not need to wield sand in order to harm her.

She quickly put up a field of energy to keep Gaara from being able to hit or grab her. Still, there was great force in his strikes and Aiko found herself being pushed back. She wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to even think of striking back against him. She could never do that.

"Aiko, watch your step. Do not allow me to corner you." Gaara instructed calmly but firmly. His voice caught her attention and she realized she was nearing the edge of the roof. She made a quick decision and swiftly jumped as Gaara went to grab her. She jumped forward towards him and then ducked under his arm and then ran past him.

Although he didn't vocalize it, Gaara was impressed by her performance. He didn't expect her to act so bravely so quickly. Still, he could not get control of his body. He found himself pursuing after Aiko. At least it seemed that Mamoru could not control the sand.

Aiko began to jump down off the roof but then she made a mistake. She hesitated and looked back. Gaara was right on her. He reached out to grab her but she ducked and then forced her body forward and pinned him down. His sand easily caught them and softened their fall. Just because Mamoru could not wield the sand did not mean it would stop protecting him like usual.

Aiko tried to get up quickly. As she began to stand, Gaara grabbed her arm tightly. She tried to pull back against him to free herself, but he had a good hold on her. He stood up. He looked down at her. His eyes met her terrified ones. He had to close his eyes before he spoke.

"You must fight me." He said quietly.

Aiko shook her head. "No! You can break his hold! I know you can!" She felt her tears coming.

Gaara looked at her again. His eyes were confident. "The sand will still protect me." He assured. "We need to burn the dolls that Mamoru has."

Aiko closed her eyes and looked down. She was shaking. Gaara felt himself moving to grab her other arm. Before he could, a wall of energy went up between them. "I'm so sorry Gaara." She said and quickly turned without looking at him. She jumped down from the roof and ran towards where Mamoru was.

Yasuo had been fighting with Mamoru for a while it seemed. He was tired and very ready to quit. That was, until he spotted Aiko running up to him. Her eyes were moist and her irises were glowing a bright cool blue. Gaara was close behind her.

Aiko ran past Yasuo and straight for Mamoru. He was a little surprised but was not worried. He went to send a wall of energy at her to push her back. He was stunned when she pushed back. From her, a wave of blue energy was sent. It easily broke through Mamoru's and then struck him.

He was pushed back and he lost control of the Gaara doll in the process. Aiko pulled it into her possession and then quickly hid it away in her shirt. Gaara felt himself regain control of his body and hurried to help Aiko. Yasuo stood next to her as well, prepared to to attack again.

Mamoru laughed as he stood up. "I must admit that you caught me off guard Aiko." He praised. He looked her way with wide eyes. "You're clever, just like your mother." He ran at them. A wall of sand erupted in front of them and began to try to grab Mamoru. He easily dodged each wave and tried to work his way closer to the trio. He was repeatedly unsuccessful.

"Please stop this." Aiko tried to plead. "Let us help you."

"What?" Yasuo asked confused. "Help him? Have you lost your mind?"

Aiko glared at Yasuo. She had some questions for him too. She was certain he wasn't completely innocent. She just wasn't sure to what extent his guilt was. She turned her attention back to Mamoru who had stopped attacking. The wall of sand lowered. They could see Mamoru standing there. He looked conflicted and confused.

Aiko stepped forward. Yasuo went to grab her, but then stopped himself. Gaara watched her and Mamoru closely. He didn't want Aiko getting hurt. He would not let that happen.

"Y-you want... to help... me?" Mamoru asked shakily.

"Of course I do." Aiko said in a reassuring tone and moved closer. "You are..." She hesitated for a moment. It was a strange thing, but her next words were true. "You are my father. Please let me help you..." Aiko said quietly.

Mamoru looked down. Aiko could no longer see his eyes but she continued to move closer to him. "You are so naive." Mamoru's voice had a dark coldness to it now. He looked up at Aiko. "You are the one that needs help." He said and went to attack her.

Before anyone else could act, Aiko did. A field of blue energy quickly wrapped around Mamoru. He was hovering off the ground and unable to move at all. Aiko looked up, her eyes still glowing blue. They were intense and impatient. She held her father in place with very little effort. With a wave of her free hand, Aiko took the other two dolls from Mamoru.

The surrounding shinobi reacted quickly to Kankuro's quick orders to get Mamoru secured. The worst part was over it seemed. Gaara approached Aiko. He watched her as she released her hold on Mamoru once his powers were sealed. Her father never spoke, he only gazed at her with intensity. It was hard to read what he was thinking.

Aiko wasn't concerned about that right now. In fact, after Mamoru was taken, she immediately turned to Yasuo. Her eyes were harsh and knowing. He knew he could not lie to her. He knew she was angry too. Her eyes had still not reverted to their normal lavender color.

"Explain yourself." Aiko spoke darkly. She was feeling overwhelmed. Too much had happened. She had been lied to and tricked too much for one day.

Gaara moved closer to Aiko and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She turned immediately and looked at him harshly. Then her expression softened and her eyes turned back to their normal color. "Let's discuss this inside." Gaara said gently. It was easy to see Aiko was very on edge. He needed to help calm her down. "Come with me." He said.

They went back to the Kazekage's building. There, Gaara convinced Aiko to go and calm herself down a bit while he and Yasuo spoke. She seemed to want to argue, but she didn't. She complied and headed to her room. Gaara took Yasuo to his office. It was empty, and Gaara was glad for it.

As soon as the door shut, Gaara turned to Yasuo. He had an intimidating and angry look in his eyes. He was usually very patient but he felt very pushed today. "It is clear that you were not the one that tried to kill me. Even so, it is also clear that you are involved with Mamoru."

Yasuo closed his eyes and looked down. "Yes. I was involved with him. I did impersonate you and try to get Aiko to leave the village with us. I did not know of any plan to harm you though." Yasuo explained.

Gaara turned and walked over to one of the windows. He tried to think of an appropriate way to deal with the situation. He was certain that Aiko would not want him harmed. As frustrated as Gaara felt about everything that had happened, he knew that violence was not the best way to handle this. "You need to leave Suna." Gaara said calmly. "Go back to your own home."

As much as Yasuo wanted to argue, he couldn't. Being told to leave was a very light punishment. There was nothing else for him to do. He would not be able to convince Aiko to leave with him. Especially not now.

Yasuo bowed and left the room. He headed downstairs and was greeted by Aiko at the very bottom. Yasuo tensed but continued down and stopped in front of her. She wouldn't meet his gaze. "I heard what happened... what you did." She said softly. She continued to keep her gaze averted. "Gaara is right. It is best for you to go back home."

He looked down. Then he felt Aiko grab his hand and place a small sealed scroll in it. He looked at it. It was addressed to Rin. "You owe me this much at least. Please give that to Rin."

Yasuo squeezed the scroll but then tucked it into a pouch on his thigh. "Of course. Goodbye Aiko." He said and then walked past her. Before he got to the door, he was certain he heard Aiko mumble something to him. It sounded like she had told him to be safe. He didn't look back though. He walked out of the building and headed back to the Saisho Clan.


	25. 23 Good and Evil

She swallowed down everything. All of the harsh words, all of her pointless questions, everything had been kept to herself when Yasuo left. Now, Aiko sat in the center of her bed staring at a blank canvas. She wanted to draw everything out and try to make sense of it. She wanted to speak with Mamoru, but she was sure she was not even close to ready.

A soft knock at her bedroom door made her jump. She slowly got out of the bed and walked to the door. She opened it and met the gaze of Gaara. He looked calm but not curious. He had known Aiko was listening when he spoke with Yasuo. He knew that Aiko had seen him before he left. Now, he knew Aiko was tired. Still, he had to come and see her.

Aiko looked up at Gaara with an emotionless expression but stepped aside to allow him to come inside. He walked in and she gently closed the door behind him. He turned to look at her, but she was still facing the door. Her hand was still on the doorknob and was trembling.

Gaara's eyes softened. He reached for Aiko and gently pulled her close to him. She did not struggle. She rested her head on his chest and for the first time at all that day, she felt completely safe. Then she felt her tears come. Gaara held her as she cried. He felt a bit helpless. He wanted to be able to do more to comfort her, but at the same time he knew that his allowing her to cry with him was helping too.

After a short time, Aiko calmed down. She was not crying, but she was beyond exhausted. "You should get some rest." Gaara suggested. It was very late.

Aiko nodded. She went to her bed and picked up her canvas and pencils. She set them on the dresser. Gaara began to walk to the door. "Wait!" She suddenly said. Gaara stopped and turned back to look at her. Aiko blushed and looked down at the ground. "If it isn't any trouble..." She bit her lip and put her hands behind her back. "Maybe you could stay... with me." She softly.

Gaara was surprised. He thought for sure Aiko would want space. He only came because he needed to be sure she was really going to be okay. She had not been harmed physically at least beyond being exhausted. He looked at her curiously. Aiko was not sure if his expression was more positive or negative.

"You don't have to of course." Aiko added quickly. Gaara walked up to her and pulled her close again. She responded by putting her arms around his waist and holding him. He then pulled back and led her over to the bed. He pulled back the comforter and motioned for her to climb in. She did. Gaara then removed the small gourd of sand he carried at his waist and got in bed next to her.

Once Gaara was comfortable, Aiko moved close to him and rested her head on his chest. He was warm. Gaara moved his arm and gently held her. She was exactly what he wanted. The day had been stressful, but they had gotten through it together. This feeling he had now was worth it. Having Aiko in his arms was worth all of the fighting that they had endured.

She was feeling secure too. She never expected she would have the chance to feel this way. Growing up, she often avoided any real relationships besides Rin. She knew she would never have the chance for this kind of thing as long as she lived there. Now, Suna was her home. Gaara had become the most important thing in the world to her. Aiko fell asleep feeling happy for what she had.

* * *

The dream world was strange. It was familiar and somehow it was also extremely new. Aiko walked down a sandy path. That was all she could see though. Everything else was thick darkness. It was as if there was absolutely nothing but the path. As eerie as it was, Aiko continued to follow it.

A figure appeared further down. Aiko saw a small boy hunched over. He looked to be crying. Aiko hurried down the path to reach him. She wanted to help him. "Hey..." She spoke gently. She reached down to touch the child. Then he looked up at her. It was Gaara. He was young. She looked at him surprised.

For a moment, he looked surprised. Then it quickly turned to anger. "You are just like them." His voice was dark. He spoke clearly through his tears though.

"Gaara..." Aiko reached out. As she was about to touch the boy, he disappeared into a mist of sand. Aiko sat for a moment feeling stunned and confused. That Gaara was very different from the one she knew now. She had seen bits and pieces of Gaara's life, but it was difficult. He protected himself well and he was difficult to read. It was hard to know for sure what he was thinking.

She stood up and decided to continue onward. Before she could though, she noticed that the ground had taken hold of her feet. She couldn't move. She tried to struggle and free herself. Gaara's voice caught her attention. He was in front of her. He was a bit older. He looked only to be twelve or thirteen. His eyes were angry and uncaring. He looked at her and lifted a hand.

"Now, make me feel alive!" He said and clenched his fist closed.

* * *

Aiko opened her eyes. She was still lying on Gaara's chest. She felt him begin to softly rub her back with the hand he had around her. She carefully looked up to see him looking at her. She sat up. "I'm sorry if I woke you." She said quietly.

Gaara sat up. "You didn't." He said and reached to put his hand over hers. "You should go back to sleep." Aiko had only been asleep for around two hours. He was surprised that she had woken up so quickly.

"If you are having trouble getting comfortable here, you could go." Aiko said quietly. It wasn't that she wanted Gaara to leave, but she did not want to make him uncomfortable. He needed rest too. He had a lot of responsibilities.

He looked at her with a calm expression and then smiled slightly. "Do not worry about me Aiko. It is not you, so please don't blame yourself." He noticed she was giving him a strange look. It was as if she was a little confused. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek but when he went to reach for her, she flinched slightly.

Most people might have ignored it, but Gaara had become more open and sensitive to the other people around him over the years. He withdrew his hand. Aiko saw this and her heart sank. "I'm sorry Gaara. I just had a bad dream and I am a bit on edge." It wasn't just the dream, but everything. The dream was just the most recent thing on her mind.

Gaara appeared to be understanding. "Perhaps if you spoke to me about it, it might offer you some kind of relief." He said softly.

Aiko looked at him for a moment. Then she looked down at her hands in her lap. She hesitated to share the dream because she didn't want Gaara to feel like she was invading his personal life. She recalled all to well how it had gone when she had accidentally seen things. Gaara was not cruel or harsh but it was obvious to Aiko that he did not like it.

In the end, she decided it was probably best to be honest. Even if she lied, Gaara would know. He may not say anything, but it would likely hurt his feelings. That was the last thing that Aiko wanted to do. Honestly, she felt that she had put him through enough. She hoped that this would not upset him.

"I had a dream, and you were there." Aiko began. Gaara looked calm and attentive. She looked back down at her hands again. It made her nervous to look in his eyes. He could be so intimidating just because he was so stoic. "At first, you were a child. I approached you, not realizing at first that it was you. I just saw a child crying and thought I should help." Aiko explained. She was speaking a bit faster than normal. "You looked up at me, and then you told me that I was just like them and disappeared." She looked sad.

Gaara's expression grew more serious. It was not anger that he was showing. It was a look more of concern or surprise even. Aiko still kept her gaze low. "I went to continue on and my feet had been wrapped up by the sand on the ground." Her voice slowed down and lowered a bit. "I heard your voice. You were only a young teen. 'Now, make me feel alive...' That is what you said and then I woke up."

Gaara was stunned. To Aiko, the dream was in pieces and was difficult to understand completely. Gaara understood it exactly though. He remembered all of the bloodshed and anger. His past was stained with blood and pain. Not only was he hurting, but he was hurting everyone around him as well. Aiko was picking up on these things from being around him and so close to him all the time.

He closed his eyes and then looked at Aiko with a calm expression once more. "I'm very sorry that you saw what you did Aiko." He said softly.

She looked at him with worry. She had seen things before. In other visions of Gaara, when she got to close, or he did, she saw his younger self. He was vicious and angry. He was also in a lot of pain though. As much as he wanted to hate the world, deep in his heart he truly didn't.

Aiko looked at him. Her expression hardened and grew serious. She had not looked at him quite like that before. "No." She said firmly and shook her head. "I want to be able to get to know you and understand who you are." She looked down and her expression softened. "I care about you... so I would like to know you."

Gaara looked sad. He spoke softly. "Aiko, seeing those things... it could be very..." He was having a hard time deciding how to explain it. "It will not be pleasant." He finally said.

"You could always just tell me then." Aiko suggested. She looked up at him and her eyes as well as her tone, were full of hope.

He looked at her with a softer but worried expression. He had never felt quite so nervous about sharing his life story with someone. Usually when he shared anything from his past, it was to help uplift the spirits of his fellow ninja and their friends and families. Now, it was to help someone get to know him. It was to help her get closer to him. It would make him feel more vulnerable too.

Then he remembered something. Aiko would never hurt him. He was so sure of that. Even when she was in danger because of him, she would not harm him. He relaxed finally. His eyes looked more calm. "Very well." She smiled at him. He felt more comfortable. Telling her about his past would do nothing more but make her understand him. She would not hate him. He was sure of this.

Gaara started from the beginning. He explained to Aiko about the sand demon Shukaku and how it had been sealed within him before he was even born. He told her about his mother and her death. He told her about his father. The man had tried to have Gaara assassinated so many times as a child.

It was even more difficult it seemed to speak about his Uncle Yashamaru. He was the brother of Gaara's mother. He was also one of the assassins that Gaara's father had sent to him. Gaara killed him and upon discovering that the assassin was his uncle, he broke. He began to hate and distrust everyone. He only loved and cared for himself, just as his mother had supposedly wanted.

Gaara did not go into details about the people he hurt and killed. He was honest though. He admitted to being a murderer. He then spoke about Naruto. Gaara spoke of him in high regards. Naruto helped Gaara see that he did not have to be alone and that he could forge his own bonds and follow his own path. He didn't have to feel so isolated.

Aiko learned about how Gaara worked hard following his encounter with Naruto. He wanted to change his life and the way people perceived him. It had taken a lot. It had taken help from his friends from the leaf village as well, but he had been successful. He had cemented his change in everyone's eyes when he was killed by the Akatsuki protecting Suna. The Shukaku had been extracted from him and the process hand taken his life.

When he was brought back by the elder woman, Lady Chiyo, he finally understood how much he meant to everyone. Although he no longer had the Shukaku residing inside him, he was still strong and he could still protect his people. He had changed his whole life.

Later he was able to learn the truth about his mother from his father. His father had been brought back by a terrible jutsu that forced him to attack Gaara and the other sand shinobi. His father had learned that he was the Kazekage now and that the Shukaku was no longer with him. His father was shocked and had a difficult time believing it. In the end though, he apologized to Gaara for his failure as a father. He told Gaara the truth about his mother. She had loved him. She loved him more than anything in the world. She wanted him to be happy and she wished for him to grow to be strong and safe.

There were other things he told her briefly about. He spoke about how he was to be married at one time, but the girl had been in love with another. He had helped them to escape together and he had been happy to do so. He would never want someone to feel forced into marriage. That was why he did not want the council pressuring Aiko.

Aiko listened attentively to Gaara's story. She rarely interrupted him. Some of the things she had seen made more sense now. She felt that she was truly beginning to understand what kind of person Gaara was.

He was a good person. That was her final decision about it. He had done wrong in his past and he had accepted that he could not change it. Still, he worked hard to change himself and his future. Because of that, he had been able to aid and save many people.

Aiko smiled at him gently. Gaara felt good about talking with Aiko and being so open. She certainly seemed to be very pleased. Her opinion of him had not changed. It was strange and different now. Gaara felt his bond with Aiko change and strengthen. On top of that, there was another thing. He had never felt this kind of love, but that was what it was. He loved her.


	26. 24 Desire

**Warning: Strong Sexual Content**

Things were returning to normal. It had been two weeks now since the incident with Mamoru and Yasuo. Mamoru was still locked up and his powers were sealed. Aiko had yet to go see him. Gaara was remaining responsible and keeping his stronger affections for Aiko to himself. They spent every evening together but nothing had happened beyond falling asleep in each others arms.

Aiko worked at Sango's shop while Gaara was busy. It kept her mind occupied. Although she had not shared this with anyone, she was in love with Gaara. She hated it when they had to be apart for too long. Working in the shop with Sango kept her busy so she did not feel so alone. She understood that Gaara was a busy person. He had a lot of people depending on him. She was becoming another thing that he made time for though.

Today was an example of that. Gaara had made plans to train with Aiko. He had made himself unavailable unless it was an emergency. Aiko was getting ready. She dressed in a light blue long sleeved hooded shirt. It was loose and long, covering her her hips. The bottom of the shirt hugged her. Their were tassels at the v-ed neck. Under that she wore a light gray spaghetti strapped shirt and black leggings. She had a pair of black boots that she liked to wear. They only went to her ankles and had a small heel. Her hair she pulled back loosely with a light blue ribbon.

When she was ready, she headed to Gaara's office. She was feeling anxious. The last thing she wanted was to humiliate herself. Unconsciously, she walked slowly. Her head was lowered and she watched her feet.

"Lady Aiko? Are you alright?" Hiroaki's voice surprised her.

She looked up and smiled cheerfully at him. "Good morning Hiroaki. Yes, I am alright. Thank you."

He cocked an eyebrow and gave her a crooked smile. "Really? Because I heard that Lord Kazekage has taken time off to train you today. You do not seem very thrilled."

Aiko blushed and laughed nervously. "Of course I am happy to spend time with the Kazekage..." She said quickly. "Fighting is just not my strongest trait." She admitted.

Hiroaki laughed light heartedly. "Do not worry my Lady. Lord Gaara is an excellent mentor." He reassured her.

Aiko smiled more honestly now. "Thank you Hiroaki. I'm certain you are correct. There is no need for me to worry." She said more confidently.

"Good luck." He said with a smile and a nod. Aiko nodded in response and smiled. Then they parted ways. Aiko walked at a regular pace to Gaara's office. She knocked lightly.

"Enter." She heard Gaara say on the other side. She obeyed and walked inside. He was dressed in a maroon long sleeved shirt that buttoned up the front. It was very smooth looking. He had matching maroon pants and had a small gourd with sand hanging on the leather belts around his waist. His hair was messy today.

"Good morning Gaara." Aiko greeted with a slight nod of her head. She smiled slightly.

He smiled back. "Good morning Aiko." He said as he walked towards her and pulled her closer to him. She blushed fiercely but did not struggle against the gesture. Instead, she rested her head on his chest and listened to the steady sound of his heartbeat.

They remained that way for a few minutes. They were both comfortable and feeling secure with one another. When they did begin to part, Aiko took the initiative. She leaned up and kissed Gaara with a little force.

Her actions stirred up something in him. He found himself feeling heated and excited. He quickly returned Aiko's passion. He kept his body pressed against hers. She could feel his hands gripping her waist and holding her close.

His sudden actions made Aiko feel more riled up. She pushed herself against Gaara. He was pushed back against the front of his desk. Aiko was kissing him passionately. He was eagerly returning the passions. In a strange way, it felt as if their bond was strengthening further. Without words they were showing one another how much they cared. They were showing each other how much they meant.

Once their lips parted, they still hovered closely for a moment. Then Aiko realized that she had pinned Gaara against his desk. She felt her face flush again and she quickly stepped back feeling a bit embarrassed.

Gaara looked down for a moment and then smiled to himself. He found Aiko's shyness a bit amusing. He stepped closer to her and then kissed her cheek gently. He put his hands gently on her hips and pulled her closer. His lips then traveled to her neck. She could feel his soft breathing on her. It gave her chills.

His lips brushed lightly on her neck. Aiko found herself submitting to him. There was a new feeling that Aiko had only recently began to feel. She felt a heavy desire and felt guilty for it. She put her hands around his neck. He pushed his lips harder against her neck and then traveled down to her collarbone. He pulled on the neck of her shirt slightly to gain access.

Aiko's heart was pounding. She was so terrified but full of excitement as well. As much as they both wanted to explore further, a knock at the door interrupted them. Gaara paused and then slowly pulled back from Aiko. He stepped back away from her a bit before speaking. "Enter." He said calmly. He was irritated, but kept his outward appearance and tone calm anyway.

Kankuro walked in casually but was grinning happily. "I thought perhaps I should knock this time." He said observing Aiko's reddened cheeks. She looked down embarrassed and Kankuro simply chuckled.

"Do you need something?" Gaara asked.

Kankuro shrugged. "I heard you were going to be training with Aiko. I thought maybe I could join."

Gaara looked to Aiko. He figured it should be up to her. He didn't really mind one way or another. He knew that Kankuro was just curious to see some of Aiko's abilities. Gaara couldn't deny his own curiosity though.

Aiko smiled nervously. "Of course. It is training right? It is good for everyone." She said with an unconvincing tone.

Gaara closed his eyes for a brief moment and then looked up again. "Very well, we should get going then." He said and then escorted Aiko to the training grounds. Kankuro followed closely behind them.

It turned out to be a good thing Kankuro had tagged along. Gaara was very popular and he was in the eyes of most people, still a bachelor. Kankuro was a deterrent for most curious people. Aiko still caught a couple of angry skeptical glances. Gaara did not help when he took Aiko's arm in his. Kankuro found himself smiling and his boldness.

The training ground was fairly open. Their were some training dummies but the rest of the space was clear. Kankuro seated himself near one of the dummies and looked at Gaara and Aiko. "I'll watch you two first." He waved.

Aiko gulped. Gaara began to give instruction. "I will stand there." He explained. "Try to attack me to the best of your ability."

She nodded in understanding. Gaara handed her a kunai and then walked away. Aiko looked down anxiously at the weapon in her hand. Then she looked up at Gaara who was turning now to face her again. He caught her glance and then nodded. It was time to begin.

Aiko took a deep breath. She gripped the kunai in her right hand and then tried to relax more. She needed to stay calm. It would be fine. This was just training. She focused herself and then when she felt she was ready, she quickly ran at Gaara with the kunai and attacked.

At first, his sand simply went up and deflected each strike that she had. Then, Aiko concentrated harder. She used her psychic abilities and sent more force and energy into each strike. She began to move quicker and strike harder. Gaara's sand shield was easily taken down and he began to have to actively wield it to make it move quicker and become stronger.

Aiko broke through anyways with her fist. She had abandoned the kunai. Before she made contact with Gaara, she stopped herself. Her eyes met his. Her eyes were glowing blue, but then they changed back to their normal purple color. She lowered her fist and stepped away.

Gaara was impressed by how well Aiko could control her abilities. It was more impressive because she wasn't a fighter. "You did very well." He praised. "Now, we shall see how well you can defend." He said.

Aiko nodded in understanding. She was ready. Gaara began to send his sand to attack her. She acted quickly and summoned up a force field that blocked his sand. He became more aggressive. Aiko ended up having to put a rounded field around her whole self. It grew more and more difficult to hold though.

She felt herself begin to tremble from the struggle. Gaara did not let up. He attacked the shield until he broke through. The force threw Aiko back. She had prepared herself to hit the ground but she ended up landing on a soft bed of sand that Gaara had caught her with. He was over with her within just a few moments.

"I'm okay." She said as she got up. Gaara reached down and assisted her.

"That shield that you make could be made much stronger I think." Gaara observed.

"It can. Please attack me again." Aiko said as she brushed herself off. She looked at Gaara. Her eyes were full of determination.

"Are you certain?" Gaara asked. Aiko nodded, her determination not faltering at all. He nodded in agreement and they got back into position.

Kankuro watched them spar for a while. That was all that he ended up doing. He was fascinated by the things that Aiko could do. He witnessed her being able to put of fields of energy that would repel attacks. He watched her draw strength and speed from her mind. He saw her ability to move things around her with mere gestures of her hands. She had at one point sent Gaara's sand back to attack him.

They continued until Aiko could not longer muster up any kind of energy. Gaara had much more stamina than she did and this was not a situation where she felt the need to draw power from the Third Eye. They had been sparring for a couple of hours anyways. Although she still never would land a strike on Gaara, she performed fairly well. She understood the basics.

Gaara felt that she had a lot of potential to be very powerful. He was not sure it would ever happen though. Aiko did not show a real desire to gain power. She was a peaceful person and avoided violence when she could. That was okay. It was still nice to know that she could defend herself if she needed to.

Kankuro followed them back to the Kazekage building. Then he went off to his own room. He had some puppets to work on. It was early in the afternoon now. There was still some daytime to kill. Gaara began to ask Aiko if she would like to do anything in particular since he had the whole day free. Before he could though, Aiko had taken a hold of his arm and was leading him to her room.

Once they were there, she pulled him inside and then shut and locked the door. Gaara turned to Aiko and was prepared to ask her if she was okay. Before that happened though, Aiko had pressed herself against him and kissed him.

He was a little surprised but he was happy. He returned her affections with little hesitation. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her body close. She had one hand on his jaw and the other on his opposite shoulder.

Things grew more heated. They were alone and had a very small chance for once of being interrupted. It felt like a good opportunity to relieve the tension. They had only made it worse from sparring. Aiko found herself unable to control her urges. Gaara had been doing a better job, but Aiko's desires made it much harder to do.

She felt so warm. Her lips were soft. She tasted sweet. On top of that, she felt so right. Her body, her essence, everything about her seemed to be just perfect. He pushed against her until she was against the wall next to the door. He pushed himself gently against her and she pulled at him still.

It was getting harder to control his body. He wanted her and she wanted him. Still, neither had much of an idea of what to do. They were simply following their instincts and acting based off of the others actions and reactions.

Aiko felt one of Gaara's hands move up. It was now resting on the side of her rib cage. She had pulled his hips firmly against hers. She could feel him and his own desire. It was strange and terrifying but at the same time, everything still felt right.

Gaara pulled his lips away from hers. They both found themselves gasping a bit. Gaara looked down at Aiko. His sea foam eyes were serious and full of yearning. Her eyes were concerned at first, and then relieved when she saw that he had not pulled back from her because he wanted to stop.

He picked Aiko up and carried her bridal style to the bed and gently set her on the edge. She sat up and put her legs over the edge. Gaara then moved himself in between them and pushed her back on the bed. Her heart began pounding more quickly. Gaara kissed her lips gently and then her cheek, and then he moved to her collarbone again.

Aiko's whole body was tingling uncontrollably. It only got worse when Gaara moved and kissed her sternum through her shirt. Then he moved down to her stomach and kissed it through her shirt. Next, she felt his hands slowly move up under both of the shirts she had on. He stopped at her sides and only pulled up her shirts enough to reveal her belly button. He kissed her bare stomach softly.

It was getting harder to go at this pace. Aiko put her hands on Gaara's shoulders and pushed him back and then sat up. She pulled her sweater off so that she was only in her tank top. Then she kicked off her shoes and moved to the center of the bed. She sat on her knees and then smiled at Gaara. Her long black hair touched the bed behind her.

Gaara paused a moment but then removed his gourd from his waist and set it on a table next to the bed. He removed his sandals and then began to unbutton his shirt. He removed it revealing his bare chest. His skin was smooth and he looked warm in the dim lighting of Aiko's room. She only had one candle lit and she kept the shades drawn over the windows.

He moved slowly and crawled into the bed next to Aiko. He gently placed a hand on her cheek. She put a hand softly on his bare chest. He felt so good. His skin tingled at her touch. He moved and kissed her gently.

For a moment, that was enough. Then, Aiko wanted more. She pushed Gaara back on the bed and then climbed on top of him. She kept her hips positioned right over top of his. She could feel him pushing against her. She leaned down and kissed him passionately. Slowly, she moved her hips against his.

He could hardly take it. Suddenly, Gaara pushed Aiko onto her back and he climbed on top of her. He pushed his lips against hers and explored her sides and stomach with his hands. Then he became more forward. He gently moved his hands up more and touched her breasts softly through her shirt. Aiko remained calm and allowed him to explore.

Eventually, she removed her shirt completely along with her undergarment. She kept her arms over herself protectively. Gaara kissed her gently and then kissed her neck and collarbones. Slowly, Aiko became more brave. She moved her hands and allowed Gaara to press his chest lightly against hers. She felt exposed.

Her exposure only increased though. Gaara's did as well though. They ended up both under the blankets. They explored one another slowly. Neither felt the need to rush one another. They were excited, but this was new to both of them. They both needed time to become completely comfortable.

The longer they explored, the more they desired one another. Gaara climbed back on top of Aiko. They shared a long passionate kiss but Aiko could feel his member resting on her own private area. She felt fear, but her desire was stronger. Gaara was feeling very similar.

He moved slowly and carefully. Aiko was prepared. Gaara pressed his lips harder against Aiko's as he moved himself inside of her. She closed her eyes and allowed him to move as he needed to. It was not the most pleasant feeling. Aiko knew it would pass though.

He felt strange in her. She felt full and a little uncomfortable. She tried to stay relaxed though. Gaara continued to move slowly. Aiko put one of her hands on the back of his head and grabbed a hold of some of his red hair.

As they continued, it began to feel better. More and more, she found herself feeling euphoric. Gaara was surprised at how well he was restraining himself, but he was doing so. He began to move faster when he felt Aiko begin to get more comfortable.

He rested his head in her neck and he moved his hips. Aiko pulled him closer, gesturing to him that she wanted more. Her body began to feel hot all over. She felt her whole self was blushing. The heat in the deeper part of her was more intense than ever.

Gaara felt himself reaching his max. He gripped at the sheets as Aiko held onto him. Within just a few more motions, they both hit their peak. Gaara contained himself as best as he could. A deeper groan of relief escaped his throat. It was low and quiet. Aiko had muffled her own voice by using his shoulder to cover her mouth. Only Gaara heard the light cry of pleasure emitted from her.

For several minutes, Gaara remained on top and inside of Aiko. They rested with one another and held each other close. When Gaara did pull from her, it was an odd feeling. Aiko felt a sudden need to be closer to Gaara. She felt more vulnerable than she ever had. Gaara was feeling more secure now. He rested on his back and Aiko moved close to him and rested her head on his chest.

She didn't speak. She wasn't sure what to say now. All she knew was that she wanted to be close to him. There was a new anxiety now too. It had hurt badly when Aiko had thought that Gaara wanted to leave her before. Now, she knew it would be so much worse if they parted.

Gaara felt closer than ever to Aiko. He wanted nothing more than to be able to protect her and give her a happy life. As he thought about things like that, he noticed that Aiko was trembling. He couldn't see her face. Then he felt something warm on his chest. He moved one of his hands to feel and then realized that Aiko was crying.

"Aiko... did I hurt you?" He asked trying to mask his worry.

She shook her head no. "I'm sorry." She said quickly. "I just feel... sensitive." She wasn't really sure what was wrong. Maybe it was just the sudden strong feeling of being so vulnerable.

Gaara responded by wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "Do not apologize. You have done no wrong." Gaara said gently. Aiko responded by pushing herself a bit closer to him.

"Gaara..." She said softly. "I... I love you." She finished quietly. It felt good to say it. It felt like a huge weight had been taken off of her.

At first, Gaara was quiet. He closed his eyes and absorbed what Aiko said. He could hardly believe it. She said that she loved him. Had he gone mad at last? If he had, it felt like the best thing that could ever happen to him.

"I love you too Aiko." He said finally. He spoke clearly and their was no hesitation in his tone. Aiko did not doubt his words at all.


	27. 25 Dear Rin

It had been lonely without Aiko, but Rin had accepted the situation. She knew her place was with the Saisho Clan. Even so, she often worried about Aiko. Rin had no idea where she was and had not heard anything since her departure. Now, she sat in her lonely home with a scroll in hand from Aiko.

Yasuo had given the scroll to Rin in person. He never opened it either. Rin had tried to ask him about Aiko but he had not been willing to speak. He left quickly and Rin didn't even know if the council was aware of him being home. Now, Rin feared something had happened to Aiko. Hesitantly, she opened the scroll.

 _Rin,_

 _Forgive me for not writing sooner. I know I should have. You must have been worried. Try not to be though because I am safe and even happy. It was rocky at first, but now that things have settled, I feel more certain that I should be here. I am hoping soon that I will not have to stay in hiding. I can be myself and we can see each other again._

 _It has been hard here without you here. I have so many questions about new things that I am experiencing here. But I know you can't answer them right now. Still, I can share these things._

 _First, I have met someone. He is very important to me and I care very deeply for him. He is very powerful and has protected me well. He is even training me so that I can become stronger. Hopefully I can anyway. He is patient with me. I think that I truly do love him._

 _On a less heavy emotional note, I have been able to work. I get to do a lot of arts and crafts. It keeps me busy and the woman I work with is very kind. Perhaps one day you will get to meet her. She has also become very dear._

 _I have a couple of other friends too. My love interests brother is pretty great. He is funny and a good person. He cares for people a lot. There is another person I met when I first came here. He is very happy and cheerful and can always boost my spirits and anyone else's._

 _There are of course more things I want to tell you about, but I feel some would be better to tell you in person. Hopefully we will be able to see each other soon._

 _I hope you have been well. Of course you probably just busy yourself more with work, but hopefully you are taking care of yourself. Please be happy Rin. You deserve to be. You have done so much for so many people and even more for me. You raised me, even though we are not even related and you did so alone. You have been so wonderful._

 _Don't lose hope. I can't say when but we will see each other again. I will never give up on that, but I want to be sure that everyone I care for will be safe. That includes you Rin._

 _Take care of yourself._

 _With love,_

 _-Aiko_

Rin wiped a few tears away. She missed Aiko so much. She was like her own daughter. She had raised her. She loved her. Rin hoped that the man that had swooned her was good. She hoped to be able to meet him and for the first time since Aiko's departure, Rin believed and was hopeful she would see her again.

She stood up and walked to her room. There, she approached a small table that had a wooden jewelry box. It had a small latch that kept it closed securely. Rin placed the scroll inside and closed it. It would be safe there and she could always read it again if she needed to. It would bring her great comfort.

The only remaining question that Rin had was why Yasuo was no longer with Aiko. Was he no longer required or had he done something to cause trouble? Perhaps that was one of the things Aiko thought best to talk with her about in person.

It crossed her mind that Yasuo may be Aiko's love interest. Maybe that was why he left. Rin was not sure though if Yasuo had a brother. Aiko had not specified if the man was from the new place she was. This worried Rin. It would be so dangerous for both Aiko and Yasuo.

She decided that she needed to confront Yasuo. He would have at least some of the answers she wanted. Plus, Rin needed to be sure that it wasn't Yasuo that Aiko had fallen for. Hopefully he would not give her too much trouble and simply tell her what she wanted to know.


	28. 26 Promises

A few days passed and Aiko found herself feeling more lonely than usual with Gaara's absence. She tried to calm herself and focus on the painting she was working on. It was coming along nicely. It was another watercolor but it was more scenic. It had many bright colored blues and greens from the shimmering pools of water and the large rich fantastical trees that resided in the image.

She had been enjoying the painting, but she still found herself extremely distracted. Sango was in the back with Aiko today. The shop was closed and she had been working on a few pieces to sell. She noticed Aiko's odd behavior. Her eyes reflected distance.

"How are you today Aiko?" Sango asked in a light friendly tone.

Aiko looked up and smiled at her. "I am well." She said happily. "How are you?"

"I am very well." Sango said with a smile. "Though I do believe you are not quite yourself today."

Aiko looked down and sighed quietly. She was not surprised that Sango picked up on her strange mood. She was an elder woman. She was experienced and intuitive. Aiko did not really feel like she was all that complicated.

Sango remained patient. She knew Aiko would speak once she was ready, and she was right. "If I tell you, you cannot mention anything to anyone." Aiko explained. She looked at Sango now with a serious expression. Sango agreed to the conditions presented with a nod of her head. Aiko looked down at her hands again hesitating before speaking. "The Kazekage and I are seeing each other in secret." She began quietly. "Our relationship has... matured but I feel so uneasy and on edge now."

"By matured, you mean..." Sango watched as Aiko blushed deeply. "I see." She understood and smiled. She even laughed a little. Aiko looked up at Sango confused. She did not understand why this was a situation that the woman would find amusing. "Do not fret Aiko. What you are feeling is very normal. Of course, the secrecy has likely added some extra stress, but it is very common what you feel."

Sango spoke gently to Aiko. She could see all to well how insecure the young girl felt. In all honesty, Aiko made her remember herself and her first romance. She remembered her late husband and how different things had been before. Sango had never been happier.

"So, am I just overreacting then?" Aiko asked suddenly feeling a little guilty. She didn't want to bombard Gaara with silly pointless things. He was busy enough.

"No my dear. Like I said, it is normal." Sango went on. "You have opened up yourself quite a bit to Lord Kazekage. It sounds as if he has done the same. It would not surprise me if he is feeling a bit similar." She said with a happy smile.

Aiko pondered on Sango's words. She tried to imagine Gaara insecure. It was difficult. The only time he even seemed close to that was when he was younger. Things were much different then though. He reacted in negative ways to most things for a long time. He was not the same as back then. She began to wonder if there was a more subtle way of knowing what he was thinking for sure.

"Thank you Sango." Aiko finally said. She smiled sincerely at her and then she began cleaning up her work space. She needed to speak with Gaara. She wondered how he was feeling about everything that had occurred between them.

Sango watched as Aiko finished cleaning up. She had been there at the shop most of the day, but it was getting dark. Sango was ready to go upstairs and unwind for a while. She had gotten a lot done and having Aiko around was very pleasant.

"Goodnight." Aiko said with a smile as she grabbed her bag.

"Goodnight my dear. Be careful." Sango said and then Aiko left.

Suna was fairly quiet this evening. The sun was almost completely gone now and Aiko knew that once it was, a whole different crowd of people would come out. These types were not the kind that Aiko wanted to interact with. It wasn't that she had anything against them, but they did make her nervous.

The Kazekage's building was close now. Aiko was glad. She hoped that Gaara wasn't too busy right now. Even if he was, she knew she would still be able to talk with him. It just might have to wait a little longer than she would like. She sighed quietly to herself.

"Do you need some cheering up little lady?" An unfamiliar male voice said. Aiko turned to see a man approaching her. He had silver eyes and long blonde hair that was pulled back in a loose ponytail. He was older than her, but not by much and it was clear to Aiko that the stranger had been drinking.

Aiko swallowed her anxiety and smiled kindly at the man. She felt she did not need to panic. She was not completely helpless and the Kazekage's building was so close. "No thank you." She said clearly and politely to the man.

The man smirked a little and Aiko's expression grew very serious and brave. He stepped closer and she moved away from him. "Come now sweetie. We can have so much fun together!" He continued moving closer. "You won't regret it." He reassured.

Aiko was disgusted. "Leave me alone." She warned with a dark harsh tone. The man continued grinning and moving closer to her. She was losing her patience. Before she could act though, someone else did. A wall of sand shot up in front of her. She heard the man gasp and then she heard him quickly run away. The wall dropped and the man was gone.

She turned to see Gaara standing behind her. He looked frustrated. It was strange to see. He was looking past her where the man had been. For a moment, he contemplated going after the man but then he caught Aiko's gaze. She looked at him with worried eyes and his expression softened.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Aiko looked at him and simply nodded. She looked a bit stunned. Gaara decided to approach her. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Aiko immediately put one of her hands on top of his. She closed her eyes and calmed down.

"Thank you Gaara." She said quietly. Then she stepped closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She felt safe and secure once more.

Gaara put his hands around her waist and embraced her for a short bit before walking her the rest of the way home. They walked in silence. Aiko didn't want to speak with Gaara out in the open like this. It might make him more uncomfortable and she certainly would not be comfortable either.

Once home, Aiko stopped Gaara. "Are you very busy right now?" She asked trying to hide the anxiety she felt.

"No." Gaara answered stoically. He waited for Aiko to continue.

"Could I speak with you then? Privately?"

Gaara felt that Aiko was behaving a bit strangely. "Of course." He said and then they went to his office. Once inside, Gaara shut and locked the door. Then he walked up to Aiko and gently kissed her lips.

She felt like her whole body was on fire. As much as she wanted to act on it, she didn't. There was another goal still in her mind and she needed to deal with that first. When he pulled back, Aiko looked up into his eyes. Then she blushed and looked down at her feet. "H-how are you feeling since..." She trailed off not really knowing how to word her question."

Gaara realized immediately what she was referring to. He had been wanting to ask her the same question. Aiko had beaten him to it. Now he was standing in front of her trying to remain calm about everything that had happened. They had moved forward a great deal.

"I am feeling very well." He said calmly and even gave her a gentle smile. He hoped that it might reassure her. Aiko's unusual mood had not gone unnoticed to Gaara. He could see that she felt vulnerable. Honestly, he had been feeling vulnerable too but he did not intend to reveal that to Aiko. He didn't want her to worry more.

Aiko was surprised at how calm Gaara seemed to be. She had thought he could offer reassurance, but now she felt more anxious. Was there something wrong with her? If he was so calm, shouldn't she be too?

A look of disappointment crossed Aiko's pale face. Gaara showed a slight concern with his eyes. He was confused now though. "What is it Aiko?" He asked with a calm tone.

She quickly looked up and her light eyes widened. Then she smiled. "It's nothing really." She said with fake cheeriness. He responded to her with a more serious expression. Aiko looked down still smiling but hiding her eyes behind her long layered bangs. Her cheeks flushed and she felt very nervous. She could still feel Gaara's gaze on her. "It's just that, well... it's been a few days now and we hadn't spoke of it." She began to talk a little faster. "The more time passes, the more vulnerable I feel, and you are so calm! How can you be so calm?"

Aiko had looked up at him again. This time, her eyes were honest and worried. Gaara was trying to give Aiko space but apparently it was not doing her any good. Since their encounter and confessions, they had seen one another but they were quiet. More so, Aiko was unusually quiet. Gaara had assumed that maybe she was a bit overwhelmed. "Calm down Aiko." He said in a gentle and soothing tone.

She looked at him for a moment, but then lowered her head once more. Gaara stepped closer and then he brushed her bangs from her face. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

"I did not intend for you to feel this way." He began. Aiko looked up curiously at him. Gaara then gently touched her cheek. "You were very quiet after everything, I thought that you needed some time." He closed his eyes for a moment. Then he looked at Aiko again. "I did not want you to feel overwhelmed."

"Are you overwhelmed?" She asked.

He paused. Then he spoke. "No. This is new, and... intense. It is not overwhelming though." Gaara was not the type to be easily overwhelmed. There were a lot of reasons as to why that was. His ability to remain calm certainly served him well as the Kazekage.

"How do you feel then?" Aiko knew he had to have some kind of feelings about it. If it was intense, there had to be a reason. That was at least how she felt about it.

Again, Gaara paused. "I feel..." Without thinking he put his hand over his heart. For a moment, he stood silently and seemed to be thinking. Then he continued. "Warm but nervous. There is not much that causes me to feel fearful or vulnerable. You make me feel those things, but also, you bring me great happiness and peace." He dropped his hand back to his side. He looked at Aiko.

She was stunned. That was very revealing for Gaara. Normally he was not so open. Aiko knew he was being honest. She smiled softly and then reached up and put her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry, I will protect you."

He smiled now and put his hand over hers before stepping closer and pulling her into an intimate embrace. His hands were on her lower back and holding her close to him. Aiko had pressed her hands against his chest but they slowly slipped under his arms and around him. She could hear the steady beat of his heart.

Aiko meant what she said. She would protect Gaara, no matter what.


	29. 27 Hope

Sitting in an isolated sealed and secure jail in Suna, Mamoru had a lot of time to think about everything that had happened. It had been two weeks and five days since he had been captured by Aiko and the Suna shinobi. Aiko had yet to even come to look at him.

Mamoru wondered if he deserved this. All he wanted was to find his daughter and take her home. Was that so wrong? He only wanted what was best. On top of that, he had already lost too much time with her. Aiko was a young woman of twenty years now. It seemed that she was in love too.

"Gaara..." Mamoru said darkly under his breath. How had someone like Gaara managed to manipulate Aiko like that? Especially with the presence of the Third Eye in her, Mamoru had assumed it would be near to impossible to succeed in such an endeavor.

The thoughts made Mamoru cringe with disgust. He needed to get out of this prison and get Aiko away from Suna and Gaara. What he needed to do was much easier thought about and planned than actually performing though. His powers had been sealed. He had no weapons and no means of obtaining any either. The Suna shinobi had been very careful with him. It was actually impressive, however frustrating.

He stood up. His cell was made of a brown sandstone. It was completely solid around the sides, the back, and the top. The front had a barred door and there were two Anbu standing guard. Mamoru could not see their faces. He could see one was a female with a bear mask. Her hair was blonde and long. It was pulled back into a braid. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with an open collar. She had baggy black pants that were tight around her ankles with black ninja sandals. On her back she had a large bandaged sword. It was a little wider than a normal katana but it was much longer.

As for the other Anbu, Mamoru could not tell their gender. They wore a long baggy light brown hooded cloak. There was a darker leather belt around their waist which likely held ninja tools. The mask they wore resembled that of a scruffy brown fox. They were hunched over with their arms hanging lazily in front of them.

Mamoru stretched and he could feel the Anbu watching him closely. They certainly took their jobs very seriously. It was very uncomfortable being where he was. He had no privacy. Even so, it was lonely.

After a long bath, Aiko felt more relaxed. Things seemed to finally be calming down. With that calm however, she found herself wondering about Mamoru. She wondered how he was doing. Lately she was not feeling as angry towards him. The anger she had now, she felt she could manage with very little effort. Perhaps it was time to go and speak with him.

Gaara was in his office. He had just finished sending a team of chunin out on an A ranked mission. He was not worried about it. It was ranked an A but it was still something that he felt he did not need to worry over. The team that was sent was very skilled and he felt confident that they would be successful.

For a moment, he felt a heavy calm come over himself. Then he thought of Yasuo. He wasn't sure why but he began to feel worried. He could not ever be sure what Yasuo might do. He was unpredictable.

Gaara quickly shook off those thoughts. It was wasted effort as far as he was concerned. Today there was something else that needed his attention. He had been called to meet with the council regarding his marital status once again. Kankuro did not help the situation. He pressured them into bothering him about it instead because he was the Kazekage. He supposed that was understandable. It was difficult to see Kankuro settling down anytime soon.

Things had changed for Gaara significantly within the past few years. He felt more major changes coming whether he wanted to accept them or not. Perhaps it was time to stop avoiding those more personal subjects in his life.

Aiko headed towards the jail where Mamoru was being held. She wasn't sure why she felt that she needed to see him now. It worried her that she was not sure if there was a real reason that she was going to see him or if she was just merely curious.

Strangely, she felt that she might get in trouble for this. Still that was not going to stop her at this point. She continued on down the dimly lit hallway. It was very quiet and eerie. Eventually she reached a door that had a man standing guard. Upon closer inspection, Aiko recognized the man.

"Hiroaki?" Aiko asked.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Oh, hello Aiko. What are you doing down here?" He had been looking through a small book in his hand. He knew of course that Aiko was there but he acted casual and friendly to help keep her comfortable.

For a moment, Aiko paused. She brushed her hands gently on her kimono to smooth it out even though there were no wrinkles. "I was hoping to speak with Mamoru." She said quietly.

Hiroaki closed the small book he had been skimming through and put it in his vest. Then he gave Aiko a friendly smile. "I don't see why not. Of course I will remain in the room as well for safety reasons."

 _"And to listen in..."_ A voice echoed in the back of Aiko's mind. She knew it was the Third Eye. It seemed very annoyed at Hiroaki. Aiko did not mind him though. She found him to be very friendly and helpful. She did not mind if Hiroaki was present during her visit with Mamoru.

"I understand." Aiko agreed.

"Okay. Follow me then." Hiroaki said and turned to open the door behind him. Aiko followed close behind him. It seemed like it got even darker now. They walked down a set of steps and then down another long hallway.

Aiko found it very odd as they went on that they did not run into any other ninja. She began to wonder if Hiroaki was waiting on her for some reason. Had he known that she was going to be here? Had he been watching her?

She tried to shake away the thoughts. Hiroaki seemed trustworthy. Perhaps there were others present and Aiko just did not know they were there.

After a short walk further down Hiroaki opened another door and they entered a room. It was not very big but it was empty except for two Anbu. They were standing directly in front of a cell that held Mamoru.

Mamoru heard the door open and stood up in his cell. He approached the bars and looked out. He saw a familiar man but he did not know who he was. From behind him, a young woman stepped out. Mamoru felt relieved to see Aiko. He was hopeful now as well. Perhaps now he could make her understand.

Upon seeing Mamoru, Aiko felt overwhelmed. The room suddenly became heavy. She still continued towards Mamoru's cell. Hiroaki had put his hand up to keep the other two Anbu from becoming alarmed. Aiko suddenly realized that Hiroaki must be someone of a very high rank. It alarmed her a bit. It was hard to picture him being aggressive. He was a ninja though.

She caught his gaze. He could sense her unease. "Go ahead Aiko." He ushered her on with a friendly smile. It made Aiko wonder how real this side of Hiroaki was.

Aiko cautiously moved on towards Mamoru and let her curiosities about Hiroaki go for now. She needed to focus on herself right now. She approached the cell slowly and then stopped about three feet in front of it.

Finally she took a good look at him. He was wearing a plain set of dark gray clothes. His cloudy gray eyes had dark circles under them but still he smiled gently at her. She wondered if he was also trying to not intimidate her.

Aiko could not offer Mamoru a smile. "Why did you come here?" She asked plainly. She was hiding her emotions behind a neutral face. It was difficult but she was performing well.

Mamoru's smile faded. "I came to take you home." He spoke quietly but his voice still had an authoritative and dark tone.

A flash of familiar looking anger flashed in Aiko's pale eyes. Mamoru felt a bit stunned as she spoke. "If you would have simply spoken to me, you would find that I was already very interested in returning home. Why couldn't you just speak to me?" Her mask had faded now revealing more of her frustration and her wounded heart. "Instead, you lied to me and used Yasuo against me. You tried to turn me against Gaara." She looked at him with a harsh gaze. "You ruined everything!" She spat.

It seemed that Aiko could be much less patient and much more harsh than her mother Yuka. He thought hard for a moment and realized that Aiko was more correct than he cared to ever admit. He was behaving selfishly. Aiko, as much as Mamoru hated it, was no longer a child. He had missed all of that.

Mamoru dropped to his knees in the cell. He lowered his head, his long black hair falling over his shoulders and on the ground. "Please forgive me Aiko. Your mother would be ashamed to see me behaving this way. She left me ways to find you so that I might act as a father should, not as your ruler." Tears formed in his eyes. "I am so sorry Aiko."

Aiko was at a loss for words. Mamoru, her father, after everything that had happened was now on his knees apologizing to her. The stranger thing was, she believed him. She felt no hint of deception from him. She could not figure out what to say so she stepped a bit closer to him. Then she bent down and put a hand through the bar and touched his cheek.

She could see now. Through Mamoru's thoughts and feelings from the past and now his current and present self, Aiko could see his truths. He spoke sincerely. He also felt that right now his future was up to her. Aiko could not be sure if this was true or not yet, but she hoped that it was.

She slowly pulled her hand back and stood up straight. Mamoru looked up at her. Aiko finally offered him a smile. "I believe you. For now, please behave. I will be back soon." Aiko promised. She then turned and headed out of the room without saying anything to anyone else. Right now, she needed to see Gaara.


	30. 28 Figuring It Out

It was exciting to finally feel like things might be turning around in regards to Mamoru. Aiko knew for a fact that he was not a threat. She was confident that Gaara would listen to her. If not for the fact that the information was coming from her, she hoped the fact that she hosted the Third Eye might prove to be in her favor. She could show him what she saw in Mamoru's mind.

Aiko headed into the Kazekage's building. It seemed busier than normal when she walked in. There were several shinobi heading out. She saw some more important looking people wearing robes that seemed to also be heading out.

Aiko kept her head down and headed past everyone. She needed to get to Gaara's office. That was where she figured he would be. If not, she could at least hide away in there until he arrived. Right now, being in the crowd was overwhelming.

She got to the floor where Gaara's office was. Without thinking, and without knocking, she headed inside, shutting the door quickly behind her. She exhaled and looked up to see Gaara sitting at his desk calmly. Kankuro was seated across from him with a smile plastered on his face.

"Well, well." Kankuro laughed. "It looks like I'm not the only one that doesn't knock these days."

Aiko stood up straight and laughed nervously. "Sorry... It was a bit overwhelming..." She almost forgot. "Oh Gaara, I need to speak with you about something." She immediately forgot about all of the people and recalled her intent.

"Oh really?" Kankuro replied in a way that suggested that Gaara needed to speak with Aiko as well.

Before Aiko could inquire, Gaara stood up and spoke. "Kankuro, please let Aiko and I speak privately." Kankuro stood up and casually walked out of the office, giving Aiko a friendly wink as he walked passed her.

Once the door was closed and they were alone, Aiko began. "Did you have something that you needed to speak with me about?" She asked concerned.

Gaara smiled gently but he had a different look in his eyes. It was excitement. He approached her and took her hands. "I told you before that the council may begin to pressure me more intensely at some point about my marital status."

"I recall." Aiko said. She failed to hide the worry in her voice.

"Because of that, I do not want you to ever think I would ask you if I did not want to be with you." He began.

Aiko stopped him for a moment. "I have never thought that you would do that Gaara." She wanted to reassure him that she did not look at him that way.

He smiled warmly at her and she felt him squeeze her hands gently. "Aiko Hisanori, will you marry me?" His blue-green eyes pierced into hers. She felt her face flush and her heart speed up.

Part of her had expected that the council would pressure him into marrying someone else. She had a few other expectations, this being one as well. It was different now that it was happening though. It felt like a dream. Aiko had hoped, but she was unsure of how much faith she could have in that dream. Now, Gaara was proving to her that she could put all of her faith in it.

Aiko couldn't speak, so she nodded at Gaara and closed her eyes so she could try to clear her head up. She was overwhelmed. It was good though. Things were going so well at last! She was feeling happy.

In the next moment, Gaara had pressed his lips passionately against hers. He was so happy that he had met Aiko. He never thought he would get to be in a relationship like this, so it was even harder to believe that he had made it this far with it.

Once they parted, Aiko felt she could breathe again. She became confused. "Wait, does the council know about me?" She asked.

Gaara nodded. "Yes. I spoke with them earlier today." Aiko looked at him with more confusion. Before, Gaara had said that he wanted to keep their relationship quiet so that the council would not know.

Gaara could see Aiko becoming more confused. He smiled gently. "There was a meeting today. It was another where the council was again pressuring me." He closed his eyes and paused briefly. His smile had faded. Aiko had the feeling he was frustrated about something. She waited for him to finish though. "They have even gone so far as to start picking people for me. Because of that, I told them that I did not need them picking a bride for me. I had someone in mind for myself and it would be up to her if I became married anytime soon."

"They... agreed to this?" Aiko asked.

Gaara smirked slightly. "I believe that they were just pleased that I had anyone in mind at all. So there is no rush for us to actually be married. We can do it anytime you feel ready." He reassured her.

Aiko looked down and smiled. "Thank you." She said quietly. It was nice that he was trying so hard to keep pressure off of her. For Aiko, it showed how much he cared for her. It was things like this that made her more sure that he was what she wanted, and needed.

She stepped closer to him and they embraced. She felt safe and right. At the same time, she felt so free. It was the most free she had ever felt. It was strange, but she really liked the feeling and appreciated Gaara even more for allowing her to experience it, even wrapped in his arms like this.

The thought of Mamoru made Aiko become distracted. She pulled back and refocused herself. "Oh!" She explained. "I need to speak with you about something... different."

Gaara already had an idea of what she wanted. He had received word from Hiroaki that Aiko had finally gone to speak with her father. Hiroaki had expressed concern about Mamoru and allowing Aiko to see him. Gaara had listened and taken Hiroaki's thoughts seriously. However, he was also intending to hear what Aiko had to say.

"I spoke with my... Mamoru." It was a little weird to think of calling Mamoru her father. "I wanted to speak with you about considering..." Aiko paused. She was meeting Gaara's gaze but then suddenly began to avoid it. She began to wonder if she was asking too much of him.

Gaara placed a hand gently on her shoulder. He knew what she wanted to ask. Hiroaki had been very detailed. "I will allow Mamoru to be set free, but he will be watched closely." His voice was calm, serious, and Aiko got the feeling his conditions were not negotiable. Still, she was surprised.

"Thank you." She said quickly, still feeling in the dark. Then she figured it out. "I assume Hiroaki was able to give you a full report?" She smiled a little.

 _'Good girl.'_ The Third Eye commended. It seemed pleased at Aiko paying attention.

Gaara smiled and stepped closer to Aiko again. His smile verified the answer to her question. She supposed it didn't really matter. Hiroaki was just doing what he was supposed to. She couldn't blame him for that. Though, she felt that he was more concerned with her and her father than maybe he should be.

Aiko reached up and touched Gaara's cheek gently. He did not budge, he only closed his eyes and felt her soft hand. A strange newly familiar calm washed over him. It was a feeling that only Aiko could give him. It was hard to picture himself here in a moment like this. It was hard imagining himself with Aiko, but now it seemed impossible to imagine his life without her.

He opened his eyes eyes and then began to lean down to kiss Aiko when a knock at the door made him pause. He stood up straight. Aiko then moved forward quickly and touched her lips against his before also standing up straight and formal. Gaara looked at her and then smiled again. He then began to walk around his desk. "Enter." He said just loud enough.

Hiroaki walked in. He did not seem surprised to see Aiko. He merely offered her a friendly smile and then gave a polite bow to Gaara who had seated himself at his desk now. Aiko took this moment to excuse herself. "I will just be... somewhere." She said and quickly left the room.

Once the door shut behind her, she exhaled. For some reason, Hiroaki's body language and demeanor did not make sense. The feeling she got when he entered the room was so heavy and tense. The energy he was putting off was making her feel suffocated.

Before she could even walk ten feet from Gaara's office door, Hiroaki was leaving the room and Gaara was following behind him. Hiroaki did not acknowledge Aiko. He simply walked down the hallway and out of view.

She turned to Gaara who had stopped next to her. "Would you like to go see Mamoru?" He asked her.

Aiko quit trying to worry about Hiroaki and turned to Gaara. "Well... yes, but first I feel like we should celebrate our engagement." She ended her sentence quietly and blushed.

Gaara smiled softly and took Aiko's hand. He led her to his room which was actually on the same floor as hers but on the opposite side. His room took up a lot of space on the second floor actually.

There were two large but simple wooden doors that led to his room. He opened it up to reveal a nicely decorated and open bedroom. He had thick white blankets on his king sized bed and there were a lot of fluffy pillows decorating it. He had several different cacti decorating the room in different places. There were a lot of round windows across the walls that gave him nice views of the village.

Gaara also had his own master bathroom and a large walk in closet inside of that. It was at least twice the size of the room Aiko was staying in currently. There was a bookshelf in one corner with a desk. It looked very used. There were scrolls and papers that had been quickly organized.

Aiko took her time looking around. Gaara gave her a minute to do so before he approached her. She turned to him. "You have a very nice room." She smiled up at him.

He smiled slightly. "Thank you." He then put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She felt her heart rate spike. He embraced her once again and it felt good. Aiko enjoyed the feeling of security that he brought her.

Aiko pulled back first and then leaned up to kiss Gaara softly. As she pulled back, he moved forward and pressed his lips against hers a little more firmly. He pulled her body close as they moved towards his bed.

He was gentle when he pushed her onto it. As he leaned down to climb onto the bed, he took off his belt with his small gourd of sand that he carried on him at all times. He then moved up next to Aiko and kissed her again.

She took the time to gently press against him until he was on his back and she was able to lay halfway on him. It was difficult to climb on top of him in the kimono she was wearing. It wasn't tight around her legs, but it still did not give that much.

Gaara reached behind her and began to unfasten the thick ribbon holding her clothing together. It was fairly easy for him. Now, Aiko could move more freely. Under her kimono, she had on a thinner simple white dress that stopped above her knees.

Now that she could move, she climbed on top of Gaara and kissed him more forcefully. He pulled her kimono off of her, revealing her shoulders and arms. She looked so porcelain at times. He began to feel her unfastening the buttons on his maroon shirt. As she did, he slipped on of his hands up her dress and felt up her outer thigh.

It wasn't long before Aiko had Gaara's shirt undone and was pulling it off of him. He had sat up with her still straddling him and pulled it the rest of the way off. Then he took a hold of Aiko, stood up, and then placed her back down on the bed and leaned forward to kiss her.

She reached for the front of his pants and undid them before he pushed her flat on her back. He kissed her lips, then her neck and collarbone. He pulled her dress up a little and pressed himself against her simple white panties. Aiko felt herself heat up all over.

Aiko was beginning to feel too impatient. She became more demanding about what she wanted. She reached for Gaara and he pulled back but only to finish undressing. Aiko followed his lead by pulling off her dress. She had on a simple white bra.

Before Aiko could gaze upon Gaara too long, he moved back onto the bed and reached behind her to unfasten her bra. She allowed him to do so and let him slowly remove it from her. He kissed her gently as he did.

She relaxed and they got under the blankets where she slipped off the rest of her clothes. Then she moved close to Gaara and pressed her body against his, lining herself up with him. They kissed slowly and deeply before moving on. He allowed Aiko to feel him with her hands and she took the time to carefully explore him by touch. Of course, she did not push too far.

Gaara was able to do the same to her. He was able to feel her and she wanted him to. She was so warm and soft. He moved his hands slowly so that she could adjust to his touch or stop him before he went too far if he did.

After a while of exploration, Aiko took the lead and climbed onto Gaara once more. She could feel his member hard against her. She slowly moved her hips to massage herself against him. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. It was easy for her to tell that he liked this. Aiko leaned down and kissed him as she moved him near her.

It was difficult, but Aiko moved herself onto him. Gaara touched her deeply, but he did not move. He let Aiko move at her own pace. She appreciated that. She needed a moment to adjust to him again. They were not experienced lovers yet and likely would not be for a little while longer.

Still, after the initial feeling of strangeness faded and she became more comfortable, it became much better. It felt good and she could move easier. Gaara gently grabbed her hips as she slowly moved on him.

She felt so warm and he felt that he fit so perfectly with her. Her slow movements were so agonizingly pleasurable. He wanted so badly to take over and give himself to her completely, but he was enjoying her so much right now, and she was obviously enjoying herself as well.

Aiko's thoughts were barely lingering on what her body was doing. She was focused on the feeling of ecstasy that she had right now, along with the feeling of satisfaction for feeling so close and intertwined with Gaara.

Her legs began to grow tired and her pace slowed more to a simple movement while she leaned down to kiss Gaara again. He sat up but kept kissing her. He put his hands on her back under her long black hair. She felt him pulling her closer even though her chest was already pressed against his.

Then he put her on her back and began thrusting harder into her. His lips were still pressed against hers, so her vocalized pleasure was muffled a little. She then pulled from him and pressed her face into his shoulder. She put her hands around him and pulled him close to her.

His pace picked up as he began to near his climax. Aiko was already hitting one of her own. Gaara could feel her tighten around her. That feeling made him unable to control himself at all. The sudden loss of control caught him off guard, but that was only known to him.

They stayed together and caught their breath while sharing a close and tender moment. Both equally hated parting, but eventually they did. Still, they remained under the blankets for a while. Aiko snuggled herself up on Gaara and rested her head on his chest. He put an arm around her and simply ran his fingers through her hair. It was a soothing motion.

For a while, neither felt the need to speak. Things were perfect as they were. It was nice. Gaara felt no pressures to think about his many responsibilities. For him, that was one of the best gifts that Aiko was able to give him without any real effort on her part. She was a kind of muse for him. The only downside was that he worried about her as well. It was worth it though.

An hour of peace was more than Gaara expected, but then it was over. They both moved without even having to say it. As they dressed again, Aiko spoke. "I suppose we need to go and let Mamoru know about the new circumstances."

Gaara put his belt around his waist and then walked over to Aiko. He helped her tie the ribbon around her waist again. "Yes, we should. I will need to inform the Anbu of the situation." He said calmly. He was talking more to himself. Then he looked directly at Aiko. "Perhaps you should allow me to deal with this matter." He smiled.

Aiko smiled back. She got the hint. "Of course." She agreed. It would probably be best. He was probably a better looking leader without her clinging to him anyways. Plus, because of who she was, she might be a bit distracting for some.

"I will come and get you when I have things set up with everyone." Gaara informed. He kissed Aiko gently on the cheek and then headed out of the room. Aiko decided to spend some time sketching so she headed to her room to get her things.

She walked slowly. Soon, things would all be right. She would get to connect more with her father, she would marry Gaara, and hopefully she would even be able to reach out to Rin because of all of that. Things were calming down. There was no reason for her to have to hide anymore. She could just live.


	31. 29 Freedom

Footsteps echoed through the halls as Gaara, along with Kankuro and Hiroaki headed down to the cell where Mamoru was being kept. Gaara remained stoic and calm, like his normal self. Kankuro was prepared to protect him no matter what, and then there was Hiroaki. He walked casually alongside them but both Gaara and Kankuro knew he was displeased with this decision. Still, he remained obedient.  
They reached the room there Mamoru was being held. Gaara began to reach for the door.  
"My Lord, please." Hiroaki said and Gaara paused and glanced back without turning his head  
"What is it?" Gaara asked. Kankuro stood quietly, already certain of Hiroaki's next words.  
"Are you certain that this is wise? This man worked with the Akatsuki! He should not be allowed his freedom!" Hiroaki realized he was showing too many of his emotions and quickly quieted himself.  
"Lord Gaara is very aware of who Mamoru is." Kankuro replied in a casual and yet somehow harsh tone.  
"As you well know Hiroaki," Gaara began. "Measures are being taken in order to secure everyone's safety." He did not look back at him, but proceeded in opening the door to the next room. Kankuro followed immediately and Hiroaki followed only seconds after.  
Gaara entered the room with a calm confidence. The two Anbu bowed quickly as he passed by. Then he was at the front of Mamoru's cell. The man was standing already, like he had been expecting company. It was a bit alarming to Gaara. For a moment, he began to question motives and discussions. The thought of Aiko however, quickly dissolved all of his suspicions.  
"Lord Kazekage." Mamoru gave a slight bow. He then waited.  
"It has been decided that you may be set free, with conditions." Gaara spoke in a neutral way. Mamoru did not show any sign of surprise. He looked skeptical if anything.  
"Why would you allow this kind of decision?" Mamoru asked quietly.  
Gaara closed his eyes. "I believe that people deserve second chances."  
Mamoru gave Gaara a skeptical look. There was a long pause. It was clear that Gaara was not going to give him any more information than that regarding this decision. "I see." He responded finally.  
Gaara began next to explain the conditions that he must follow. It consisted of him remaining in Suna. He would be escorted by an Anbu at all times. He was not aloud to perform any jutsus. The list went on but was fairly reasonable. Gaara was taking necessary steps to ensure the safety of his people and Aiko.  
Mamoru quietly agreed to the terms presented to him. Then Gaara signaled to the Anbu in the room to come and release him. Both responded by performing a few swift hand signals to release a binding jutsu that was in place as well as a sealing jutsu. Then, Gaara opened the cell. Mamoru stepped out slowly. He seemed cautious of the situation. It was as if he feared that Gaara would change his mind and force him back. This was not the case though.  
Gaara could see Mamoru was weary. "I am certain that Aiko will be glad to see you."  
Mamoru could not help but smile slightly. He did want to see Aiko, but he was being careful. He needed to feel out this situation carefully. The last thing he needed was to cause an unintentional problem.  
Without anything else, Gaara began to leave the room. Kankuro followed, but Hiroaki lingered until Mamoru finally went on. Mamoru caught a gaze from him as he passed and it was a strange one. This man was clearly not convinced that he should be freed. His eyes held skepticism and he saw a slight hatred. It was off putting.  
It wasn't off putting enough however to keep Mamoru from smiling as he followed behind the Kazekage. Soon he would see Aiko again, his only daughter. In her, he could also see a little of Yuka. He was confident that she watched over Aiko. He was also certain that he felt her before, as Aiko scolded him for his selfish actions. It only furthered his feelings that her spirit lingered with Aiko.  
As they walked upstairs it began to get brighter. A few weeks in the dim light of an underground cell had made Mamoru's eyes quite sensitive. He squinted and tried to use his hand to block it a bit. As they passed the round windows Mamoru would try to take quick glances. It was so bright. It was hard to see things well.  
They went up more stairs and into Gaara's office. There, he had Mamoru take a seat and he sent Hiroaki to get Aiko. Mostly he wanted to have a moment to speak to Mamoru without Hiraoki being present.  
Kankuro leaned against the wall next to the door and Gaara went and sat at his desk. He looked at Mamoru with a stoic gaze. "It has been arranged for you to stay here in this building."  
"That is generous of you." Mamoru said politely. "Why would you want me to stay here?" He asked and was once again attempting to get information. His tone however did not suggest this.  
"It is easier to keep track of you if you stay here." Gaara said neutrally.  
A few moments later, Aiko came through the door. She saw Gaara first and smiled wide. She was overjoyed to see him. He had not been gone long but still, she felt lonely without him around. She then quickly noticed Mamoru. Her smile faded slightly but she still looked happy. She was a little worried. It wasn't that she felt that Mamoru would cause any problems, but she worried about how they would get along. Would they like each other at all?  
Then of course there was all of the questions she had about her mother. She was desperately hopeful that he would be able to provide some answers. Mamoru could sense that much at least. He knew that the Saisho Clan had not been entirely honest about him or Yuka. He planned to answer all of Aiko's questions though, to the best of his ability.  
Aiko was followed quickly by Hiroaki. As he approached behind her, her smile vanished entirely. She had been picking up a strange feeling from him. She couldn't be sure about why, but she was suspicious of him.  
"You are dismissed Hiroaki." Gaara said calmly. Hiroaki responded simply by bowing and leaving. It surprised Aiko and Kankuro.  
Aiko quickly turned her attention back to Mamoru and Gaara. "Father." Aiko greeted quietly. It felt strange to refer to anyone with that name.  
"How are you?" Mamoru asked. He was trying to ease the heavy tension in the room. He was nervous himself, but he was much better at masking it.  
Aiko made her way over to the chair next to him. She took a seat and then offered a friendly smile. "I am well. How are you?" It was strange to be speaking to him like this. The last time they had spoken, it was harsh. She wasn't entirely sure what to do with the situation.  
"I know this is a bit strange." Mamoru began. He had an idea of what she was feeling. It wasn't the same but it wasn't as comfortable as he would like it to be. "I am hopeful that you will give me a chance to get to know you now. Perhaps you will allow me to teach you about our homeland."  
"And maybe my mother?" Aiko added hopefully.  
Mamoru smiled, but there was a sadness to it. "Of course."

It took a couple of days but Mamoru was able to get situated in Yasuo's old room. Aiko was no longer in the room across from him usually. Most of her time she was out and about or at Sango's shop. When she wasn't working, or spending time with her father, she was with Gaara. She slept in his room most nights now, even when he wasn't present.  
Things were calm and going well. Aiko was feeling good. Already in this short time, she had been able to learn some things about where she came from. It was called Mercury Isles. She learned how the village was a group of four islands that were all connected. One was central, and there were three islands that were surrounding it. They were all close enough to be connected by large bridges. The village was quite famous for its ability to do this.  
On top of that, it was a place that was quite difficult to infiltrate with large numbers due to the range of vision that the shinobi there have at there disposal. Mamoru had revealed that even he had to be extremely careful on his own in order to infiltrate. Although any time he had any more, he was not doing so for any other reason other than to see Shiori.  
Aiko was quite interested in meeting her grandmother. She did not have many people that she knew as family. Meeting Shiori would be a nice experience. In fact, getting to see where her family was from would just be nice all on its own. Gaara was supportive about all of it. That just made everything much easier. He was interested in visiting Mercury Isles as well. It was a place that he had yet to visit, and he was more inclined to visit now because of Aiko's association.  
There was of course one thing that Aiko and her father had yet to discuss. "Are you going to tell him today?" Gaara asked quietly. He had just finished getting dressed. He wore a nice maroon long sleeved jacket with matching colored formal pants. He had a black pair of ninja sandals on and a black tool belt around his waist. There was a small gourd of sand attached to it at his side.  
Aiko stood up. She had dressed in a pair of black leggings and ninja sandals. She wore a light blue long sleeved shirt that flared around her hips slightly. She hesitated to answer Gaara for a moment as she finished pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. "You think I should?" She asked.  
Gaara didn't answer. There was silence for a few more moments. Aiko had not wanted to tell her father about her engagement to Gaara yet. She had been trying to avoid any confrontation with him. There was just to much that she wanted to learn. She feared he might shut down if she upset him.  
"Today, I will tell him." Aiko finally said quietly. She herself was thrilled about the news. She wanted to marry Gaara and start her own life. It would be something that she had a choice in. She would choose where she lived and who she lived with. As much as she wanted Mamoru to be a part of her life, she would not allow him to destroy her relationship with Gaara. It was her choice, and she had decided.


	32. 30 Guidance

"No, that's not right. Try again." Mamoru instructed. Aiko had been trying to perform the same ability for a good two hours now.  
"It's not working!" Aiko said with a frustrated tone. She hated training already, and she had initially thought that this training exercise would be easier. All it entailed was strengthening an ability that she could already perform. Her forcefield that she could summon was weak for what it could be. Mamoru was trying to teach her to control her chakra flow better so that she could make her shields stronger and when she pushed them at someone, it would push harder and be more dense so it could not shatter as easily.  
Mamoru couldn't help but smile to himself even as Aiko became frustrated. He just kept thinking of Yuka. Aiko was so much like her and didn't even know it. He did note that Aiko's reactions to things seemed more amplified in one way or another. Her frustration came out more honestly than Yuka's. He wondered though if that was because she was still young.  
Aiko stood up after being knocked back again by Mamoru. Her face was flushed with irritation. She brushed the sand off of her dark gray leggings and straightened up her dark maroon colored long sleeved shirt. Her irritation changed quickly to being slightly embarrassed. Hiroaki and Kankuro were nearby watching. They were supposed to be watching Mamoru but both were interested in seeing Aiko fight. She knew this and it made her a bit uncomfortable.  
Mamoru watched Aiko go from frustrated to embarrassed, to finally looking nervous. He tried to recapture her attention. "Something that helped your mother with her training was frequent meditation. It helped her feel how her chakra flowed so that she could utilize it better." He explained.  
Aiko meditated, but she never meditated in the way that it sounded like Yuka did. Mamoru had her attention now. The mentioning of Yuka was all that it took. Aiko looked hopeful now. She eyed her father with questioning and attentive eyes.  
"Come." He motioned and he walked towards her. She met him halfway and he sat down on the ground. Aiko sat down across from him.  
Off to the side, Kankuro and Hiroaki watched still. They were far enough away that if they spoke quietly, they could not be heard by the Aiko and Mamoru. So far, they had not spoken, but Hiroaki's tense mood did not go unnoticed. Kankuro could see him watching Mamoru with intensity and that was fine. It was understandable even given Hiroaki's discomfort with Mamoru being free in the first place. What was more off putting was how he watched Aiko with a similar intensity. He was analyzing her even more than he was Mamoru.  
"It is quite interesting." Kankuro finally said. He spoke casually.  
"What do you mean?" Hiroaki looked at Kankuro and smiled. He looked innocent enough, but Kankuro could easily sense something else.  
"Aiko of course. And the rumors." Kankuro continued on. It was easy for him to behave in a way that seemed innocent and friendly, even though he was fishing for a reaction or information.  
Hiroaki knew what he meant. "Yes, I expected something... different from her." He spoke honestly.  
Of course this was not a comment that deserved a dishonest answer. Kankuro pushed a little harder now though. "It makes you wonder if she might be keeping some of her potential to herself." He said even quieter.  
Kankuro's words received more of a reaction from Hiroaki. He looked directly at Kankuro now. His eyes still held skepticism, but Kankuro had his attention now. "What do you think she could be keeping to herself?" Hiroaki asked carefully. His tone had an innocent sound to it.  
Kankuro smiled to himself. "Who can say?"  
By now, Mamoru and Aiko had finished training. They were heading towards them now. Aiko had a look of disappointment but Mamoru seemed happy. Kankuro smiled at Aiko. She looked away from him. Her expression was frustrated too. She was trying to hide it. He thought he saw tears forming. Mamoru's voice distracted him.  
"We are done for the day." He spoke politely and had a gentle smile.  
Aiko spoke now and looked at Kankuro directly. "Yes, please let us go." Her voice was low and then she walked passed Kankuro and Hiroaki to head back home.  
Kankuro looked back at Mamoru who was still smiling. It was a smile that was full of adoration. Kankuro closed his eyes and smiled as well. "Well, you heard her." He said and turned to follow Aiko.  
Mamoru began to follow but was quickly cut off by Hiroaki. His brown eyes were hard and skeptical. For a few moments, Hiroaki held his position and stared at Mamoru. Then he stepped aside to allow Mamoru to follow.  
Mamoru hesitated at first but then followed behind Kankuro. As frustrating as this could be, Mamoru was not going to cause trouble over it. At this point he was just happy to be spending time with Aiko. He loved seeing her, even if she was upset.  
Her mind was elsewhere though. She walked quickly towards the center of the village. She wanted to go to her room and get cleaned up. The last thing she wanted right now was for Gaara to see her so flustered. It was taking quite a bit of effort to just hold her tears back.  
She hurried past anyone if there was someone. Aiko paid no attention to where Kankuro or the others were behind her. She walked into the Kazekage's building and went to her room. Although she did not stay overnight there, she still had a lot of her things there. Gaara had left that room for her so she would always have somewhere to escape to if she needed. Today was one of those days.  
Aiko headed to her room and locked the door behind her. She went into the bathroom to clean herself up. She assumed Gaara was busy with his duties and right now, she was a little more than fine with that. She sunk into a bath and cried for a while. She hated feeling so weak and yet she still did not have a hard desire to become stronger. All that happened when she tried to train was her getting frustrated.  
Meditating with Mamoru had helped her focus but still she did not feel the flowing of chakra that her father spoke of. Without a source of motivation, she found it difficult to spar or fight. She had tried to simply picture it, but her memories proved to be of little help.  
Thinking of all of these difficulties just made her cry more. So she stayed in the bath for a while to collect herself. She didn't understand why these things were so difficult for her. The more she tried, the harder it seemed to be.  
Mamoru was in his room. Aiko's day might have been rough, but he was feeling good. He was grateful for getting to spend time with her. Even now, he was certain he was being watched but even so, he did not care. He could only smile. Aiko was worth it.  
Gaara was in his office. That felt pretty typical for him but he was content with it. If he was doing office work, that was because things were peaceful. That was fine.  
His door opened and Kankuro walked in and sat down. Gaara was unfazed by this. He was a little disappointed that Aiko was not with him, but it did not show on his face. He continued finishing up his paperwork.  
Kankuro sat silently for a little bit. After a while, he accepted that Gaara was not going to initiate a conversation with him, so he began one rather bluntly. "Aiko left the training ground upset today."  
That caught Gaara's attention. He looked up from his paperwork and eyed Kankuro intensely. Kankuro simply smiled feeling satisfied. Gaara was familiar with his older brother's techniques at conversation. "Has she been harmed?" His voice had a harsh seriousness to it. He might have been aware of Kankuro's techniques but he would not take any risk regarding Aiko.  
Kankuro was serious now. "She has a lot of trouble with training." He began. "Mamoru seems to be working fine with her but she is not happy with her progress." It was an accurate assessment that he offered Gaara. As casual as Kankuro could be, he was quite observant. He had learned the hard way to pay attention to even the tiniest details.  
Gaara smiled slightly. He was relieved that there was nothing to serious happening. Although there was no news that Mamoru had knowledge of Aiko's relationship with him. That was disappointing but he said nothing of it. Even Kankuro had no knowledge of the engagement yet. He was trying to avoid pressuring Aiko but part of him was wanting to reveal everything.  
He did no such thing. "I am sure she will get passed this." Gaara said with a mild and yet encouraging tone.  
There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Gaara said plainly. Hiroaki stepped in. It was surprising because usually he seemed to be much more interested in what Mamoru was doing. "Good afternoon Hiroaki." Gaara greeted more politely.  
"Good afternoon Lord Kazekage." Hiroaki replied formally. "You requested me?"  
"Yes." Gaara stood up. Mostly he needed to. He had been sitting too long. "I wanted your report on how Mamoru has been over the last few days." Gaara had walked to the front of his desk and was leaning on it.  
"He has not been aggressive and has been following all of the restrictions given to him." Hiroaki explained.  
Gaara was a bit surprised that Hiroaki had nothing of his own opinion to add to his report. That was unusual. Regarding Mamoru in particular, Hiroaki had been very up front about his discontent feelings. "Has there been any other noteworthy behavior?" Gaara asked more directly.  
Something in Hiroaki's brown eyes changed. It was as if they hardened, trying to mask something. "No my Lord." His tone was plain.  
"Very good." Gaara replied. "Thank you. You are dismissed." Hiroaki bowed and then left.  
Kankuro watched Gaara walk around his desk and look out the window. It was quiet for a few long moments. Then Gaara spoke again. "Aiko has agreed to marry me." He said finally. His tone was quiet and although Kankuro couldn't see it, Gaara smiled as he said it.  
At first Kankuro was silent. He was a little surprised, but then he wasn't really surprised at all. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was happy for his little brother of course. "No one else knows?" Kankuro already knew the answer, but he liked verification.  
"No." Gaara said plainly. Kankuro was sure he could hear a slight sound of disappointment to his tone. "Even Mamoru does not know."  
"I would assume you would like me to remain quiet about it for now?" Kankuro asked. Gaara looked back over his shoulder. Kankuro had his answer. Still, he wondered if the council knew.  
Gaara began to answer the questions he had. "The council is aware that Aiko is the one I would like to marry, but they do not know that she has agreed." His dark voice held a hint of excitement. Kankuro was certain that Gaara enjoyed keeping the council in the dark.  
Gaara's answers still brought on more questions. There was the matter regarding how the Saisho Clan would respond to this. Technically, Aiko was not of the Saisho Clan but he still wasn't certain about how they would react to the engagement.  
Aiko was getting dressed now. She dressed in a beige colored long sleeved shirt that flared slightly at her hips. With that she wore dark brown tights and black ninja sandals. It was not the typical color set that she would wear, but for some reason that was what she felt like dressing in. It was comfortable.  
As she left her room, Mamoru was leaving his. Aiko paused and smiled at her father. He smiled back. "Aiko, are you feeling okay?" He asked genuinely.  
"Yes, of course. Why do you ask?" It was strange. Aiko was used to their conversations being very simple. It was more of a teacher student relationship. Mamoru had knowledge, and Aiko was a ready student. So far, their relationship had not progressed passed that.  
Mamoru smiled again. "I just wanted to be sure."  
Aiko blushed and smiled a bit awkwardly. She knew she needed to tell him. "Actually..." She was trying to force herself. Mamoru was listening. He looked at Aiko attentively. "I need to tell you..." The words left her. Why was this so hard?  
It began to concern Mamoru. He tried to ease Aiko's obvious anxiety. "It's okay Aiko. You can tell me anything." He tried to reassure in a way that he knew Yuka would.  
Aiko's expression softened. She took a slight breath and spoke normally. "I just wanted to tell you that I am engaged to Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure." Her eyes looked worried and hopeful at the same time.  
Mamoru looked surprised. He wasn't saying anything, but was clearly not expecting this news. Aiko could admit it was quite sudden, but if she didn't do it right then, she would never do it. Gaara deserved her being honest about this.  
Now, she expected a scolding. She expected Mamoru to be unreasonable and judgmental but it was different "Aiko, I am happy if you are happy." It was hard for him to say it. Part of him was worried. Part of him was certain that Gaara was not, and could never be good enough.  
The other part however, was happy to see Aiko stand so certain and so strong. He was thrilled to see her so unmoving and determined about anything. She would stand against the world, just as Yuka would have. How could he not be ecstatic about this?  
Aiko smiled. She was filled with relief and pure joy. Her eyes shimmered. Her lavender eyes said 'thank you' but she didn't say it. Somehow Mamoru already knew. Mamoru smiled and felt happy too. He was getting to see Aiko happy. There was no feigning, no lies, and no trickery. It was an honest exchange and a bonding moment.  
For the first time, Aiko felt like she had a father. Mamoru felt like a good parent and felt proud of his daughter.


	33. 31 Everyone Plans

It was hard for Aiko to talk about herself as an engaged woman. Even talking with Gaara about it was strange. It felt so unreal, like it would not actually happen. At the same time, it seemed silly to think that it wouldn't happen.

Gaara was pleased to hear that Mamoru was aware of the engagement. Now he could inform the council and real preparations could begin. It was rather nerve racking. The council was beginning to speed things up. Now that they were aware of Aiko's willingness, what was stopping them from pushing other things?

Aiko was quite unfazed by these occurrences though. She was feeling lost in her own bliss. Making her own choices, learning about her mother and her homeland, she was feeling unstoppable. Things were lining up. Her father was there, and that was enough. He would see her married. He was going to be a part of her life. Then of course she had Gaara. He was something on his own. He filled a whole different part of her life.

"There is the matter of your children..." One of the councilman of Suna began to say.

Gaara quickly dismissed him. "Let us focus on one thing at a time." He said.

Meanwhile, Aiko was working in Sango's shop. Sango was helping a customer with picking out some proper art supplies. Aiko was working on a touch up. It was a portrait of a young man. A son that had passed in combat. The mother had commissioned it. She didn't have enough pictures and felt that a painted commission would sooth her grief. The father had seemed less than convinced.

Sango was polite of course, and assured the woman that she would be pleased. Aiko was just finishing the piece. The couple would pick up the painting in two days. By then, it would be dried and ready to move. Aiko finished the touch ups.

"Beautiful as always." Sango said as she walked into the back and sat down at her own project. She was working on a family portrait. "Your work seems to have improved actually. There is more care in your final pieces." Sango added.

Aiko smiled warmly. "Yes, I suppose it is my happiness coming through." She said honestly.

Sango couldn't help but grin herself. "It is a nice change to see." Aiko did not know how much Sango meant. She spoke for the village, herself, Aiko, and Gaara. So much was clear to those looking in.

There were other things that were less obvious happening. Gaara was dealing with those matters. The councils pressuring for dates that had not been discussed. Then of course they were speaking of children. It was quite overwhelming and Gaara did not want those issues to bleed over to Aiko. She was distracted with other things. There was her training, her father, and now her engagement too.

Her training was progressing very slowly. It was not a strong suit of hers, even with her fathers guidance. Most of her problems were stemming from a strong disinterest. It was easy for most people to see. She became frustrated easily. She would much prefer to spend her time painting. Really she would rather do anything else.

Not having to hide her relationship with Gaara was nice. However, there were those that were now suddenly interested in her in a more personal way. Some wanted to be her friend, others wanted to try and woo her away for some reason. Aiko was unfazed by this as well. She was kind to those that were kind to her.

Gaara was just finishing up with the council. He headed towards his office. Before he could even take two steps, he was stopped.

"Lord Kazekage!" It was Hiroaki. He had been waiting outside of the meeting room. "May I please speak with you?" He seemed desperate.

"Yes, what is it?" Gaara answered in a plain way. It was hard for him to tell with Hiroaki if he needed to be truly concerned.

"I wanted to speak with you further about Mamoru." He began. Gaara waited for his explanation. Hiroaki did not offer one though. "Might we speak privately?"

Reluctantly, Gaara agreed. They headed to his office. As they entered, Kankuro was already there. He stood up and had a serious look on his face that was directed at Hiroaki. There was no way for Kankuro to be removed either. Gaara would never dismiss Kankuro.

Gaara sat down at his desk. Kankuro remained standing but went and leaned against the wall near Gaara's side. Hiroaki approached the front of Gaara's desk. He had a stiff position about him. He began to speak. "Regarding Mamoru, I believe there has been a mistake made." He spoke confidently. "He is a huge liability. His freedom is putting everyone in the village a risk." He was tempted to mention Aiko specifically but ended up deciding against it.

There was a brief silence. Then Gaara answered. "I understand your concerns Hiroaki. However, Mamoru has shown no signs of resistance to the restrictions given to him." Gaara was much more accepting of people and their ability to change and grow. "There has been nothing that he has done to raise concern. He will be aloud to continue as he is now."

It was clear that Hiroaki did not like Gaara's response. His body was tense, his eyes hardened as if he was trying to hide something. "Very well." That was all he said. Then he bowed and excused himself.

Kankuro walked to sit down across from Gaara. "I tried to keep him from bothering you about this." He was usually much more lax about things. Hiroaki was starting to irritate him. He felt something was off about him but could not be certain as to what it was that made him feel that way.

"It is understandable why he feels concerned about it." There were many people that would not expect someone that was so violent in the past, to have changed.

Kankuro didn't say anything else. But the uneasy feeling he had did not change. He felt that Hiroaki was too persistent about the situation.

Meanwhile, Aiko had finished her painting. The sun was beginning to set and she was heading home. There were other villagers heading home as well but the people she came across seemed focused on their own priorities. None of them seemed all that familiar with Aiko.

That was fine. Aiko did not mind feeling unknown. It seemed to make things easier. She began to wonder if Gaara would be waiting for her, or if he was preoccupied with his duties. Either way, Aiko had a plan. If Gaara was free, she would spend her time with him. If he was busy, she would go to her old room and paint some. Or perhaps Mamoru would want to spend some time with her.

As she approached the Kazekage's building, Hiroaki was walking out. "Good afternoon." She greeted him politely. She even smiled at him.

For a short moment he seemed put off. Then he smiled his friendly smile. "Hello Aiko. How are you today?" He spoke in a friendly manner.

"I am well. How are you doing?" She replied.

"I am good." Hiroaki responded quickly. He seemed to be in a hurry suddenly.

Aiko observed this. "Well, I better go and check in with Gaara." She said and waved a short friendly goodbye.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening." He said as he began to leave.

"You too." Aiko meant it too. Hiroaki could irritate her at times, but she did not want him to have a bad day.

She headed inside. There were people around that would lower their heads in a slight bow as Aiko passed by. That was new. Word was spreading that she was to marry the Kazekage. Most people were excited about it. There were a few that were not, but they were also the few that were not fans of Gaara being the Kazekage in the first place. Aiko was polite in response but she really wanted to go and see Gaara.

Finally, she was able to get to his office. She knocked three times and waited. "Enter." She heard him say and she quickly obeyed.

When she walked in Gaara was sitting at his desk. Kankuro was seated across from him but had a look of discontent on his face. Gaara looked calm. That was to be expected.

Aiko walked over and sat in the seat next to Kankuro. She caught Gaara's eyes for a brief moment but then she looked at Kankuro. He was staring at nothing in particular. "Are you alright?" She asked him.

He stood up and picked up his three large scrolls that he carried on his back. "I'm fine. I just have a mission on my mind." He said and smiled at Aiko. It was very convincing.

Still, Aiko looked at him with slight skepticism. Then she smiled warmly. "Well, good luck with your mission."

Kankuro smiled more sincerely this time. "Thank you Aiko." He gave Gaara a quick glance. Aiko caught the exchange but Kankuro left before she said anything of it.

Now, Aiko turned her attention to Gaara. "What's going on?" Her eyes were worried.

"It's nothing to worry about." He said calmly and stood up. He went and stood in front of his desk. Before Aiko could push the matter, he spoke again. "The council is pushing for a date from us."

He did not need to specify the subject. Aiko knew exactly what he was talking about. "Right, of course." She looked down at her hands and then up at Gaara again. He was anxious to know what kind of time frame she had for their wedding, but he would not pressure her.

Concurrently, Mamoru was in his room meditating. He had responded calmly to Aiko's engagement, but it was still something of an issue for him. He loved Aiko, and he was happy that she was happy. Even if she was getting married, he knew that was okay. The feeling prominent now was sadness. It was a strange kind. He felt pride and happiness alongside it.

He smiled to himself as he drifted through his thoughts. Gradually he felt more calm and content. He began to ponder a while on Yuka. He missed her so much. He thought about what she might say if she was still alive.

A heavy feeling suddenly weighed on him. Thinking of Yuka still stung no matter how much time had passed. Mamoru held his eyes closed to keep the quickly forming tears back. It did not take long for him to stop trying and just cry. He lowered his head. His long black hair covered his face.

He sobbed quietly for a little while in the dark. Once he had recomposed himself, he stood up and walked to the window. He looked out at the desert village. It was quieting down. He found it interesting that people would choose the desert as their home. He smiled as he thought of Aiko as one of those people.

Mamoru noticed something interesting outside then. He saw Hiroaki moving quickly across a few rooftops. He had his chakra masked. Then he noticed below moving quickly through unoccupied alleyways was Kankuro. His chakra was masked as well but he was clearly following Hiroaki.

A gentle knock at the bedroom door distracted him. Mamoru went to answer. He was sure it was Aiko. Even the knock was hers. He had not seen her today yet so he felt excited.

Kankuro pursued very close behind Hiroaki. He was certain that Hiroaki was up to something. Kankuro had been watching him closely, especially recently.

Hiroaki stopped at the edge of the village and then looked behind him. Kankuro stopped as well and watched him.

Hiroaki smiled and then his face began to crumble into pieces. It was a sand clone. Kankuro scowled in frustration and then quickly turned around to head back towards the Kazekage building.


End file.
